When Push Comes To Shove
by Melpomene melancholica
Summary: Late one night Sano is about to go home, drunk as usual when runs into an old enemy. This person catalizes a chain of events concerning Kenshin's so-called love life. And then comes the usual chaos and pandemonium...Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not, never was and will never be mine. I'm just borrowing it from the forces behind it. If ever this thing comes as a disgrace to the series, I'll let you know that I'm not claiming the show to be mine and I'm not saying this crappy junk is yours either. So don't sue, 'kay?

Author's Note: (skip if you wish) Hello, people! I'm ready to embarrass my whole clan again (joke!). I started this summer vacation (042601; 0:16:05, here in the Philippines it was summer) and I still haven't finished it. It was suppose to be a short one but…… I was carried away.

Anyway, I was really bored. I couldn't sleep that night because there was a roach flying around the bedroom my sister and I shared. And so I started writing this. Actually, this was inspired by a dream I had after I watched the Bachelor (starring Rene Zellweger ? and Chris O'Donnel) two times in less than four weeks in HBO. Between you and me, I was also too full to sleep that night, anyway. And here goes nothing…

Oh yeah, this is only a temporary title. I'll change it when I think of something. Or even better, if anybody has any ideas please share it with me. Thanks.

When Push Comes to Shove

Late at night, shadows roamed the black expanse of Tokyo's alleys and side streets. Silence ruled the midnight, the tension of emptiness it created more menacing in its unbroken continuity. Or so it was at first.

From a dark corner emerged a man of unstable faculties. His huge bony frame was intimidating, to say the least. He moved sluggishly with a lopsided gait, dragging his body resolutely to wherever his forbidding lair may be resting. Only as he passed was the quietness broken, the scrapping sound of his footsteps very audible in the sleeping town.

Zanza; an urban legend; the so-called street fighter of the Yakuza who beat up men for sport and money. Though immortalized by the wagging of tongues and discreet whispers among the concealed dwellers of the black market, he has abruptly disappeared from sight after supposedly fighting with another legend, the Hitokiri Battousai.

Now more popular as Sagara Sanosuke, resident bum of the Kamiya Dojo, he is assumed no longer as dangerous as he was years ago (unless of course if it concerns a restaurateur who has the potential to be threatened by a mile-long tab and impending bankruptcy). Only a few know, those of the underworld of course, who he used to be. Not that he has any problem with that. After all, a brawl a day keeps the doctor near today. Too bad, his personal favorite (doctor, that is) has gone.

Suddenly, he stopped. Drunk as he was, he felt the presence of another being in his immediate vicinity. Senses alert and adrenals ready to pump hormones into his blood stream, Sano waited for his challenger to appear.

"Come outhh, you assshhhole," he grated, speech slurring a little. "I'm willin' give you whatsha wanth."

His brown eyes, now sharp and hunting, scanned the area around him, waiting. Soon enough, wraith-like creatures crawled on the ground. Eyes snapping up to see the one who stepped between the moon's rays and the earth, Sano saw the new comer. He was tall and wiry, a blade probably forged in Japan though it's hilt was of the Middle Kingdom, hung from his side. His hair, like the ex-gangster's was short and spiky. The only difference it had from Sano's was its pale hue, the same color as the pocked surface of the moon.

White.

Elsewhere, Himura Kenshin was surprised to find himself blanketed by some undistinguishable material. He found it rather pleasant in spite of himself. One is usually wary of unfamiliar things and this he has never seen before. Never on his ten years as a vagabond, nor on his four years as an Ishinshishi patriot. Not even as a child, during the six years of regimented training he spent under the unshakable Hiko Seijuro or even earlier during the first eight years of his life.

He reached out deftly to investigate the matter. He tried to catch some of it on his quick fingers but failed as it seemingly passed through his hold.

"This must be the stuff that makes up dreams," he murmured to himself half-consciously.

He started walking. Though he was blind in every direction, he trusted his feet to carry him to his destination. Not that he knew where that is exactly.

Soon, the haze cleared up and he found himself atop a small hill, the green expanse of fresh lush vegetation creeping from beneath his feet to spread before his mystified but delighted eyes. He did not recognize the place at all and yet a nagging sense of familiarity contradicted the emptiness of his memories.

Scanning his surroundings, he let his eyes wander listlessly through Utopia, not warily snapping his eyeballs in z's like he's wont to do ordinarily. From a distance, he caught a glimpse of something both his brain and heart recognized, the raven black flapping in the wind and a momentary flash of blue in the sunlight. Kenshin's whole being soared. This he will never forget. Never ever.

"Kaoru-dono!" he called, waving at her.

She turned halfway, squinting against the sun behind his back. She giggled gleefully, gurgling like a brook, and tossed her head away in a mock snubbing way. Daring him to follow, she picked up her kimono and skipped a few spaces away.

Kenshin smiled a little, challenged by her evasive playfulness. _Now, what shall I be, a kitten or a thunderstorm_, he pondered. _Wait for me, Kaoru-chan, and you shall experience both._

Kaoru had turned to his direction again. She seemed to be investigating him intently. Apparently, she was fighting of the urge to laugh. Soon enough, her stern thoughtful expression gave way to a simper. She turned away again and walked on, this time, following an invisible winding path in a rather frisky pace.

"Carrot." He heard her murmur in amusement.

It was then his self-consciousness struck. He let out a barely audible groan as he was reminded of the eternal flame beating from his posterior.

_Kitten or thunderstorm. Just don't let me be chicken, please_.

She paused, flipping a glance at his direction. Small tell-a-tale gestures betrayed her growing impatience. Her lips settling into a mildly irritated pout, she casually blew on her bangs. Encouraged instead of put down by that subtle show of exasperation, Kenshin began running after her, following her trail of sweet smelling perfume.

This time she laughed, the sound akin in its cheerfulness to a sudden burst of song from the courting birds in spring. She, too, ran, seeming to glide in the sea of swaying grasses, a dapple doe in a sensual sinuous dance. He followed her like a sick dog, stumbling here and there, the clumsy predator. Sides aching in laughter, he finally convulsed to a stop and dropped on the mattress-like comfort of the thick green.

Shaking her head chidingly, Kaoru approached her fallen pursuer triumphantly. Arms akimbo, she waited for him to rise to his feet.

Acquiring some of her frolic, he swept her off her feet with the effectiveness of a warrior and the mischief of a child. He merely chuckled at her indignant frown as she rubbed her buttocks, perfectly sure she did not hurt herself in that fall.

"What took you so long, Kenshin?" she complained.

A deep rumbling came from with in him, resembling the purr of a contented cat more than anything. "Does it matter at all?" he breathed. "I'm here for all eternity, yours to command."

"Mine to punish, then," she quipped.

"Yes," he conceded with a smothered a laugh. "Alright then, to punish as well. But what for?"

"You're late." She glowered at him.

"Aa. So, what exactly is my punishment, Kaoru-hime? Let your heart speak."

"Princess?" she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling not only the area of flesh her breath touched but also his spine. " Fine, I forgive you."

He turned to her, his violet eyes meeting her blue ones glinting with unvoiced promises. Her face mirrored the mysterious longing look in his.

"Come closer," she invited, voice soft, seemingly undemanding and normal, and yet conveying the very quintessence of her passion and thus tantalizing to his ear. "Come…"

Without a trace of a protest in his blank mind, he obliged and drew closer to her. And closer, and closer, and closer…………………………

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

What will happen between Sano and the guy in the alley?

What is the guy doing there in the first place?

What are Kenshin and Kaoru doing?

Will Melpomene (a minor) actually write a :gasp: lemon scene!

Find out!

LJJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Please, please, please review! Tell if I should continue with this. (I'm stuck at chapter 5)


	2. One: Push

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively.

Chapter 1

Push

"Ouch!"

The sakabatou was no longer where it was last night, leaning on the wall of the ex-transient's room. It had just given him his wake-up call with a little help from gravity. Not bad as a means of returning him to reality.

Still in between sleeping and waking, Kenshin rubbed the growing bump on his temple.

"The place looked familiar, alright," he muttered incoherently. "I've been having that dream for months now. And always ended that way, too. Darn."

He rose from his futon groggily. He futilely tried to smother his disheveled red mane before hastily making his bed. He had woken up a little behind schedule and he needs to reach the bathroom before Kaoru wakes up to see him.

"Oh well," he said in a melancholic manner. "Here goes another typical totally domestic day."

Will it be? Apparently, fate and Sagara Sanosuke conspired to change that.

In terms of decision-making, Sano is the exact opposite of Kenshin. He makes spur-of-the-moment decisions without even weighing the consequences of his actions, not thinking beyond now. To put it bluntly, he's a man with more brawns than brain.

Chicken brained or not, Sanosuke cares for his friends deeply. His growing concern on the stagnant relationship of Kenshin and Jou-chan is as genuine as the "aku" on his shirt. It is no surprise at all that the fowl one formulated a crazy plan he would theoretically never get a way with: to join the annoyingly timid lovers together.

Confident of his success, he strode to the Kamiya dojo. He had everything ironed out before him. The ring was ready, the place set. All he needed was the man to propose. Pretty easy, ne? Except that the fate of everything else rested on the hands of the stubborn person he was about to confront. Speaking of which, just in case he doesn't succeed in convincing the ironically spineless one-time slasher, he still has a wild card tucked up his sleeve for desperate moments.

Everything went without a hitch. Kaoru was on her way to visit a friend from the other side of town, Yahiko had his part time job at the Akabeko, and this was like Kenshin's day off. He had succeeded in coaxing the rurouni to go out with him to "explore" the city last night. Now, being right on schedule, he started phase one of the plan.

Kenshin innocently followed the scheming rooster head. He was surprised though when the bum lead him to the outskirts of the town near some woods. That was when he began to suspect. Actually, they were already in the middle of the forest before he spoke up.

"Ano," he said. "This doesn't look like a gambling hall to me."

"You kidding?" exclaimed Sano. "D'you want Jou-chan to slit my throat? No way!"

"Well, she won't be too pleased if she finds out you've accepted a fight and tagged me along."

"Nothing like that, my friend. " Sano sat in the dry earth. "We need to talk."

"We do?" Kenshin blinked. "Why here?"

"For some privacy. These are important matters we have to discuss."

Kenshin felt a very familiar ki, a ki he had probably known from more than fifteen years ago. However, he couldn't match it with anyone's from his memory. Actually, he had felt it well before they reached that part of the wood, the small clearing surrounded by trees, but left it alone since it was not menacing.

"Wouldn't you introduce your friend, Sano?" he said levelly. "I would also like to meet him, if he doesn't mind."

Sano sighed. "Fine," he said resignedly. "I was saving him for later but since you asked… Oi! Come out from there."

A figure stepped out from the shadows. Kenshin immediately recognized the person, or who the person was supposed to be, even without the maniacal grin plastered on his face. Spiky, white hair, dark glasses, the stone cold expressionless face. It was none other than the lunatic from Shanghai!

Nothing happened.

"Kenshin?" Sano prompted his companion, puzzled by his lack of reaction. "Oi! Where's your tongue?"

Kenshin fairly growled, more of pain not anger evident in his voice.

"This is not funny, Sagara," he said in a soft though not too gentle voice. "This is not funny at all."

Sano was taken by surprise. "Baka!" he yelled. "That really is Enishi."

"Yukishiro Enishi!"

Kenshin's hand went to his hilt reflexively. However, his movements were still impeded by disbelief. Sano was able to stop him before he could draw his blade by clasping the other's slight frame in his muscled arms firmly.

"Calm down, Kenshin," hissed Sano in his friends ear. "Trust me. He's through with the Jinchuu shit."

Kenshin held firm his fighting stance. His eyes, now like slits of ice, silently threatened to maim the street fighter if their owner was not released.

"Kuso! I am not that stupid," Sanosuke fairly screeched in annoyance. "Why would I bring both of you here if I'm not fully convinced he's no longer after your head?"

No reply.

"Look." He said, somewhat reluctantly. "I know I've done dumb things and I'm not one to be considered smart-"

"Euphemisms, Sagara-san?" interrupted Enishi coolly, in a surprisingly normal-sounding voice.

"Shut up!"

"All right, Sano," broke in Kenshin, his head lowered, his voice still soft. "Release me then."

Uneasily, Sano did as he was told. He poked his friend on the ribs, ignoring the fact his eyes are still blue, bordering on their normal shade of purple.

"Oi!" he said, almost sulkily. "You don't believe at all. Why don't you believe me!"

Kenshin raised his head, maintaining a stoic expression as he looked his enemy over. "Yukishiro Enishi…." he muttered. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," said Sano, as if having the lunatic before them is perfectly normal. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize his ki."

"Well, he felt different."

"He is."

"Well, what is he doing here?" Kenshin miserably pleaded for an explanation from his friend.

"I told you he's not here for Jinchuu," reassured Sano.

"But he's fugutive! If Saitou-"

"That's why we're here. To hide from psycho cop."

"We need to talk." Kenshin whispered to Sano. "We can't be really sure he won't go berserk and start chopping us all into pieces."

"His straight."

"He was gay?"

"No, I mean, mentally."

"Are you sure? I mean, he feels normal but Kaoru-dono-"

"I'm not sure."

"Sanooo…"

"All I know is that we have the same mission."

"What!"

"Why don't you ask him?" Sano winked slyly.

Kenshin frowned at him slightly, then hesitantly turned to address his brother-in-law.

"Ano… Long time no see, Enishi."

A thin lipped smile appeared on Enishi's face. "You don't seem to be too happy to see me, oniisan."

Inwardly, fainting in disbelief, Kenshin asked himself incredulously, _Did I just hear him say "oniisan"?_ Aloud he said very sincerely, if not at tad darkly, "You don't really expect me to, do you?"

"No." He gave a low laugh. "My sister's account has made me realized you weren't the monster you seemed to be. I don't really care whether or not but Jinchuu is pointless. It seems both my sister and the heavens have other plans for you."

"But that doesn't change the fact you hate me for what happened."

"Granted. But my sister ceased to hate you, a fact I cannot change. She has no wish of me to harm you or your friends. However-" His smile vanished. "Don't expect any apology coming. You still killed her and took away her happiness. It doesn't change even though you did give her a new one."

"How do I know you _won't_ harm them?"

"I will give you no such assurance. If you trust my sister……"

"I understand." Kenshin turned to Sano. "Is that it?"

"No way, man," replied the ex-gangster. "We haven't even started."

"Excuse me?"

Sano cleared his throat and girded his loins. "Well, I'm concerned about your relationship with Jou-chan."

"Oro? Kaoru-dono and I are fine."

"No you're not! You guys aren't going anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you officially even her kareshi? Have you professed your love?"

"Yes-no. I don't have to. She already knows."

"I don't know which question you're answering but how can you be so sure?"

"Is it not obvious?" Kenshin was a little surprised.

"Is it not obvious?" mimicked Sano. "You know, everybody knows you two are head over heels over each other and it's like both of you are totally clueless!"

"Sano, Kaoru has no such feelings for sessha-"

"Cut the crap!" interrupted Sano. "If you wanna be self-depracating, fine. But doubting Jou-chan's love is like rejecting everything she went through just for you."

Kenshin sighed. "I suppose, you're right. I'm puzzled as to why, though. Now, what about our relationship?"

"Damn!" Sano rolled his eyes. "What's wrong? Kenshin, what is exactly your courting tactic? You think you can win her by being her personal slave?"

"Sano, that's hitting below the belt. And I can't see what's wrong with that."

Sano scratched his head. "We are not going anywhere," he complained. "Alright, would you answer my question honestly? Do you love her or not? I mean what are your true feelings for her? Does it go beyond platonic?"

"Sano, this is our private-"

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"You're not helping me, you're harassing me," muttered Kenshin. "Fine. Yes, I love her very much. And-" he gulped fearfully. "Yes, my feelings does go beyond platonic."

Sano couldn't wipe off the rather lecherous grin on his face. "He he he… so you do enjoy 'accidentally' walking in on her baths."

"Sano!"

All right, then. Having established the facts, let's talk about marriage."

"Marriage!" Kenshin's eyes popped out of his sockets in disbelief. "Aren't we going a little too fast?"

"Kenshin, for anybody else, it probably is. But in your case, you've spent too much time at the starting stage what you need is a big kick in the butt to make up for all the time you wasted."

"But… I don't think I'm ready to get married yet."

"It's been seventeen years. You've been playing hide and seek with Jou-chan for two years now. Get over it! Besides, you love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's no problem."

"Kaoru-dono will know I don't want to get married."

"Come on, if you're that open to your enemies how could you have survived being the Hitokiri of the old? Surely a couple of years domestication didn't rust you."

"Kaoru-dono is different. She'll be able to see right through me. I mean, I look in her eyes and I feel as if my whole being is stripped of its defenses and my soul is bared before her scrutiny. It's a wonderful, horrible feeling."

"Horrible?"

"I'm afraid I'll frighten her with the intensity of what I hide," he murmured demurely.

"Look, Kenshin, why don't you want to get married? I mean, I'm sure nothing much would change with your living arrangement and all."

"That's right. Nothing will change, so there's no point in getting married."

"Point one against moi." Sano was getting desperate. "Oh yes, there is! Do you plan on being celibate all your life?" He scowled in the fierce protectiveness of an elder brother. "I won't let you touch her outside of marriage!"

"S-sano!" Kenshin sputtered in embarrassment. "It doesn't matter. Celibacy is fine with me. It has been for more years than I care to remember anyway. I don't care at all."

"I thought you said your feelings go beyond platonic? That means sensual desires are involved."

"What the hell!"

"Alright, maybe your honor wouldn't allow you to do such a thing, but at one point or another Kaoru has to marry. And you sort of told her you're not leaving her-"

"Yes, I did, but-"

"Yeah and you told her that when you said 'tadaima' after we arrived home from Kyoto after Shishio's coup that that was the first time you said it in years. That must have meant something."

"Hey!" Kenshin demanded rather angrily. "How did you know about that? That was-"

"Never mind how. Let me ask you. What would you feel if Jou-chan marries another guy?"

"I- I knew all along that was bound to happen." Kenshin's face betrayed no emotion.

"She'll be in the arms of another man-"

"Fine." Kenshin's voice was perfectly neutral. "A man more worthy of her."

"-his to love and cherish forever." Sano was on a roll. This was one of he few moments he could show off his romantic poetic side. "She'll smile for him, laugh for him, live for him. She'll pour her whole being, all her love on him."

"Ano… Can we stop this…" _Torture_. "Can we stop this now de gozaru?"

Kenshin's stoic façade melted away to curious puzzle of warring emotions.

Sano ignored him. "They'll make love constantly, fill the dojo to the roof with it and have lots and lots of babies. _His_ babies. Not _yours_. And then-"

Kenshin looked as if he was going to start crying anytime soon. "All right. I admit it. I probably won't be able to stand it-"

"Of course, you won't be able to. You'd probably commit hara-kiri, too."

"I would endure anything for her happiness."

Sano sighed deeply in exasperation. "Would you mind taking over, Enishi? I'm about to lose it."

Enishi walket to their place. He silently retired to the shadows, leaning against one of the tree trunks. He waited as Sanosuke rose from his seat groaning and pushed Kenshin, who had been standing impassively (or trying to) in his position ever since their debate started, down one of the boulders before Enishi.

"Well, you two get yourselves comfortable," he said. "I think I'd go get some air. Whew! You're as stubborn as a mule."

The other two watched as Sanosuke walked away. A little later, Kenshin sighed and gave Enishi a long suffering look.

"What does this have to do with you?" he asked. "I mean, are you really a part of Sano's plan?"

And so Enishi started _his_ lecture.

"A few months ago, I saw a vision. I saw my sister, Tomoe, for real. I pleaded for her forgiveness and asked what I can do to make up for my blindness. She merely shook her head and said I need not do anything.

"See how generous my sister is? I insisted. She didn't exactly give me a definite answer but mentioned you. She said she died because you're still needed in this world. " Enishi frowned slightly as if confused. "Her words were, ' …if one such as I is given a second happiness, there's reason for one so magnanimous not be granted the same favor…' which I still don't understand. She said-" Enishi's vice died down to a whisper. "maybe I could help you ensnare a woman…."

"What!" Kenshin stared at him incredulously, jaw hanging open.

"Well, she said she didn't trust you to profess your love on your own much less propose. Is is true that you didn't propose to her properly and that someone else did it for you?"

Kenshin facefaulted, not bothering to answer the question. "She actually said that?" he muttered.

Enishi shrugged. "She didn't actually refer to the Kamiya girl but even I know how madly in love you are with her, which is why she was the main key of my Jinchuu."

"I see."

"Don't give that look. Battousai! Call it a hallucination, I don't care. I saw what I saw."

"I believe you," said Kenshin with a sigh. "It was actually her who told me Kaoru-dono is alive the time you kidnapped her."

Sano, who had just arrived in time to snatch the last of the rurouni's words, spoke up in surprise.

"Really?" he said. "So that's why you knew before anybody else told you."

"Yes, I saw her in a dream."

Silence.

"Will you tell me something, oniisan," said Enishi out of the blue. "Have you ever really loved my sister?"

"Yes, Enishi. I loved Tomoe. I still do. She'll always be in my heart. And I love Kaoru." He sighed. "You know, Sano. I could have easily used Tomoe as an excuse for evading marriage but I didn't because it would have been a lie. Just because I love Kaoru doesn't mean I love Tomoe any less. Likewise, just because I love for her doesn't mean my love for Kaoru is insincere or untrue." _It might be even more. Much more, in fact. _He shook his head. " I can't explain it."

"What if Tomoe doesn't like the idea of you remarrying?" asked Sano.

"I thought you already knew Enishi's story?" Kenshin gave out a sound that seemed like a cross between a snort and a chuckle. "Tomoe herself gave her blessing."

"But you still don't want to marry Jou-chan."

"That statement needs clarification, Sano. I do want to marry Kaoru-dono. I just have to reconcile myself to the idea."

"So you'll propose to her tonight?"

Kenshin sweat dropped at Sanosuke's tenacity. "Er… no."

Sano slapped his forehead. "Oh, boy," he said. "Time for desperate measures, Enishi."

"Alright," said Enishi. "If you don't get married by sundown tomorrow, I'll go on a killing spree."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow coolly (at least, he was trying to be cool). "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Do you think I'd hesitate to kill for my sister's sake?" countered Enishi.

"She wouldn't want you to do such a thing."

Enishi grinned diabolically. "She didn't really specify any methods, so I'll do it any way."

"Sano?"

Sanosuke shrugged. "You know how wild he can get. Even if I won't let it happen, there's no guarantee we can stop him. I mean, you gotta remember Megitsune's words. Why else did I agree to work with him?"

_Sano is actually threatened…._ "Why by tomorrow?" asked Kenshin in a small voice.

"Because I said so," retorted Enishi.

"Oro!" Kenshin looked utterly helpless.

"So you'll propose to her tonight?" asked Sano, grinning triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah." He starts ringing his hands nervously, looking flustered. "How the hell do I get everything ready by midnight?"

"Relax," said Sano. "That's what we're here for, right Enishi?"

"Ororororooo…"

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Now what?

Will Kenshin push through with this?

Will Kaoru even accept the date?

Is Enishi really sane?

What possessed Sano plan such an outrageous scheme?

What possessed Melpomene to write such a whacked out fic?

Find out!

LJJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Please, review! Tell me what you think. Don't hesitate. Don't try to be nice. Hit me with all you've got. Tell me what you don't like or even hate about the whole thing. I'm begging….


	3. Two: Shove

Disclaimer: A few days ago, I had a horrible nightmare. The seniors in our school has camped out but it was unfortunately for the Citizens Army Training we are all required to undergo. I and two of my friends get sued and we couldn't make a clean get away because the officers weren't cooperating. -.-;

Anyway, if that is indeed a foreshadowing to the near future let me tell all the lawyers out there who are planning something malevolent on a poor little fan like me. I do not own anything. I am just borrowing RK a little, ok? So please…. Don't let that dream come true, especially the CAT part.

Note: Sorry for the delay. Busy.

Chapter 2: Shove (just a little)

Sagara Sanosuke was not that bad a neighbor. He lives alone in his little apartment, usually only making his appearance in that messy cubbyhole to sleep for the night. Or rather, early morning and well into the day, most of the times. At noon, he's out of there. In fact, no one has ever seen him eat there.

He has never disturbed his neighbors; except for the time he brought home an infernal dog that barked everyone out of their sleep. Even to the landlord he caused no problem since he manages to pay his rent every month. (How? It is a mystery. Some say a certain lady doctor gives him money. Oooh…). The little children are intrigued by him and thus exchanged stories about the giant man with spikes on the head. And the adults…. well, let us say, humans are humans.

Today was different, though. Sagara-san was home in the afternoon and with two other gentlemen as visitors. And none of them went to nap. In fact, what with all the racket that has gone on in the place, it has been a miracle the little house was still standing.

Now, what are three grown men doing in a tiny home of a bachelor? (In the first place, how did they fit?). Nobody in his/her right mind would ever guess in a million years.

"Would you quit fussing?" demanded Sanosuke. "How do you expect me to do this properly if you keep on twitching?"

"Having your hair pulled and tugged is not exactly a favorable experience de gozaru," mumbled Kenshin.

"Be patient, man. You think this is easy? Your hair is unmanageable. No wonder you just leave it scattered all over your face."

"I do not."

"There. It's done." Sano stepped back and inspected his handiwork. He whistled. "You look good, Kenshin. Better. That high ponytail is a good suggestion, Enishi."

Enishi shrugged. "That was how the Battousai used to wear his hair."

"I see." Sano slapped Kenshin on the back. "Why'd you change your hairstyle, buddy?"

"I am not too fond of reminiscing on my past de gozaru," he answered quietly.

"Oh." Sano could not erase the look of guilt on his face.

"It's alright," assured the rurouni. "I would like to look my best tonight."

"That's what we're here for, pal." Sano resumed his investigation. "Hmmmm…. That navy blue gi is a great improvement. " He scanned the clean white hakama Kenshin was wearing that surprisingly didn't have a single patch on it. "Your hakama's fine. At least you won't look like a pauper." His eyes stopped at the swordsman's feet. "Ooops."

"What?"

"The tabi has to go. I mean, pink and blue?"

Kenshin frowned. "What's wrong with that? It's a nice combination. It has the same color as my other gi. And it is not pink."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't"

"What is it then?"

"It's fuchsia."

"Pink."

They looked at Enishi expectantly. Enishi raised his eyebrow as if to say: Why ask me?

"You're the one with overdeveloped senses, remember?" explained Sano, perceiving the unspoken question.

Enishi shook his head in a gesture of exasperation. "Magenta."

"What's the difference?" muttered Kenshin.

"Magenta's purplish pink and Fuchsia's bluish red."

"See?" Sano was grinning triumphantly. "Still a shade of pink."

Kenshin shrugged. "I don't see the problem with that."

"Hello? You're like on your way to ask a woman to propagate your bloodline and you're wearing pink? Pink isn't exactly considered a "manly" color."

"Sano, isn't that sexism?"

Sano struggled to keep his cool. "Just- just change it, ok?"

"H-hai de gozaru."

After they managed to find a pair of navy blue tabi, Sano declared Kenshin fashionably fit.

"You're not exactly breath-taking or setting new trends but you look fine," said the rooster. "Dark color is good since it's a night affair. Simple. Elegant." He nodded in approval. "Perfect for the occasion. By the way, leave the sword."

"Oro?" Kenshin clutched the sakabatou as if having it a few inches away from him would mean the end of the world. "But why?"

"Look man." Sano was obviously sick of the speech he had been repeating for twenty nine times already. "You are having a romantic dinner at the most chic expensive restaurant in Tokyo to ask the woman you love for her hand in marriage. Are you telling me you're still keen on creating trouble with that? I mean, that thing attracts trouble like a magnet!"

"It's not the reversed edge sword, it's my face. And scar. And hair." Kenshin sighed. "Trouble may be inevitable which is why I need the sakabatou to protect Kaoru-dono."

"Look, psycho-boy and I'll be hanging around so don't worry about it."

"I think I'll do my own protecting," said Kenshin rather stiffly. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to keep this affair a private matter." He glared at Sano. "I mean it."

"Don't you want any moral support?"

"….."

Sano gulped. "Well, we'll keep distance, ok? But the sword stays with us. If there's a commotion, we're bound to hear it anyway."

"Fine," submitted Kenshin with a sigh.

Sano held out his hand. "Well?"

Kenshin merely looked at his open palm. "Well, what?"

"Earth to Himura. Are you there?"

Kenshin blinked puppy dog eyes at him. "But it's like my good luck charm. I want to keep it close."

"Kenshin. Sword. In my hand. Now."

"Do I really have to?" He was still hugging the reversed-edge to his chest.

"Kenshin, give it to me!" Sano tugged at the scabbard.

"Ok." However, he still did not loosen his hold.

Sano gave him a dirty look. "Then let go, dammit!"

"NO!"

And so, Sano and Enishi ended up wrestling the rurouni to obtain sword when they finally did, they managed to prod the indignant, not to mention a little teary, ex-assassin to walk.

A little later, when they were nearing the wooded area behind the dojo, Kenshin spoke meekly. "Would you mind me asking one question?"

"That's two," answered Sano. "And, no, I don't just as long as it's not one of your stupid philosophical arguments."

"Whatever." Kenshin looked at the engagement ring he held, a thin ring of white gold and a medium sized stone, a blue diamond with deep intricate cuts. "How do I pay for this and everything else?"

"Oh. I've taken care of that. Everything accounted for. I'll even pay for the wedding and stuff."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Sano," he said, suspicion hinted at his tone. "There better not be anything illegal about all this."

"Oh no!" Sano raised his hands, palms outward, as if to affirm his innocence. "It's your money acquired fairly and squarely. Nothing illegal at all."

Kenshin sighed. "Would you mind?"

"Sure, man. Remember that lottery ticket you bought-"

"You _forced_ me to buy."

"Fine, I forced you to buy last month? Well, you won and that's a number of hundred grands. I didn't give it to you since you'd probably spend it on some idiot thing about the dojo."

"It's not idiot. It's my home. I want to take care of it."

"I suppose it's investment," said Sano thoughtfully. "Well, you can pour what's left of your cash later when you legally own it." He winked at the rurouni meaningfully. "Together with Jou-chan, of course."

Kenshin frowned. "I thought you said there's nothing illegal about this?"

"Lottery isn't illegal."

"It's still gambling."

Sano lost it. "It doesn't matter, ok? It took care of the financial part of the operation and that's that."

"Orororo…"

"Oh yeah. It's good that you reminded me. Those oros and de gozarus and the Kaoru-dono. They all have to go."

Kenshin looked flabbergasted. "But why?"

"They- they, well, they sound so prissy and dandy and-"

"It's a form of respect!" Kenshin was incredulous. "Don't you think Kaoru-dono deserves the outmost respect?"

"Yeah, but… but…"

"But what?"

"Aughhh!" Sano tore at his spiky hair in desperation. "How the hell do I say this?" He demanded to no one in particular.

"When the heart is willing it will find a thousand ways," quoted Enishi. "If it's unwilling it will find a thousand excuses."

Sano pointed at the other's direction gratefully. "That's it! My thoughts exactly." He turned back to Kenshin. "How come you keep on complaining? I'm starting to believe you're not really up to it. Are ya?"

"Don't try to impress anybody by pretending otherwise you'll have to keep that standard for the rest of your life," countered Kenshin. He didn't really answer the question nor refute their statements but Sano didn't notice till later.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Sano gave up. "So we won't change your speech patterns. But we will fix your script."

"Oro? Isn't it better if it comes from the heart?"

"Oh yeah? You'd just oro the night away, Mister From-the-heart. Trust me. It's major turn off."

"I thought Kaoru-dono thought it cute." Kenshin was wearing an innocently baffled look bordering on betrayal. "You said so."

"Sometimes, it is. Sometimes, it isn't. When you're courting a girl, it's not advisable to be hesitant, ok? And when _you_, knowing you, are aggressive, she'll surely take you seriously. Here." Sanosuke shoved a crumpled piece of paper into his hands.

"Oro."

"Go on, read. " Brown eyes were sparkling in anticipation.

And so, Kenshin spread out the paper and began reading the contents aloud.

"It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is painful is to love someone and never finding the courage to let the person know how you feel.

"I never believed in love at first sight, never believed till I saw you that night. You are the vision I've been longing to see, but what could an angel ever find in me?

"Do you know that you're the nicest, sweetest girl, that I think of you night and day? You're so special, you're so kind. But there's something's wrong about you…. you aren't mine.

"Would you be my angel to have and to hold? Would you be my rose, to cherish more than gold? I love you so much. I wish you were mine, but all I can do is wait till that time.

"I'm frustrated 'coz I can't feel your touch. I'm frustrated 'coz I miss you so much. I'm frustrated 'coz we can't be together. I'm frustrated 'coz I'll love you forever.

"If you love me, please let me know 'coz it hurts to love when you have to go. Take care of me. Don't go away 'coz if you love me, you'll stay. I love you and don't you know why? You've got me from when you said hi!

"If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do and I will.

"I may not have shown you the real love in the way you wanted me to, but I am more than happy to love you in the way I understand what love is.

"Love is the manifestation of affection with the intention of injection and ejection in the midsection done in a nice position during a private session."

Kenshin took a moment to let everything sink in. When it did, especially the last part, his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SANO!"

"Calm down, Kenshin!" said Sano, none too calm himself.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN YOU MAKE UP SOMETHING SO SUGGESTIVE THAT-" His hand went to where his hilt was supposed to be and remembers….. Enishi has it.

"Alright, then." Sano was choking on stifled laughter. "You can omit the last paragraph!"

"You bet I will." Kenshin glowered at him. "Where'd you get this anyway?"

"From Daigoro. Stuff he read."

"I didn't know he reads romance novels."

Sano smirked. "Now he does."

Kenshin shook his head as if to clear it. "Back to the topic at hand. What do you want me to do with this?" He waved the doggy piece of paper at the street fighter's face.

"You read it to Jou-chan, you moron!"

"You want me to recite something you plagiarized out of a book?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"How about if I say my own thing?"

"Out of the question." Sano glared at him adamantly. "You'll only chase her away."

Kenshin looked helpless. "Well, won't it be offensive?"

"Find a way to keep the paper out of sight, idiot."

"How?"

"Figure it out. You're Hitokiri Battousai of the old, remember?"

"Oroooo…"

"Look. You could have had memorized and rehearsed it but you lost too much time because of your stupid complaints."

Kenshin made an odd sound that conveyed a cross between indignation and disbelief. "You think this is easy?"

"I already did everything for you so stop your jawing already. Come along. We'll be late."

The rurouni obediently followed the gangster with the lunatic bringing up the rear. He mumbled unintelligible things about blackmail and coercion and was wearing a face not proper to be termed meek. Suddenly though, he froze on his tracks, a terrified expression on his face. Clearly, a horrible thought crossed his mind.

Enishi bumped against him and caused a domino effect.

"Dammit!" yelled Sano angrily as he picked up himself from underneath the other two. "What is it this time?"

Enishi stood up coolly as if nothing happened. Kenshin remained sprawled on the earth so Sano picked him up and shook him.

"Once and for all, are we gonna do this or not?" he demanded severely.

Kenshin turned huge panicked eyes to his fiend, I mean friend.

"Sano, what if she rejects me?" he squeaked, sick with fear. "What if she says no?"

"Jou-chan?" exclaimed Sano, genuinely stupefied by the question. "Jou-chan reject you?"

Kenshin returned the rooster's incredulous stare with one full of mental anguish. Sano blinked. That the thought never even passed his mind was evident on his expression.

"Jou-chan-… well, Jou-chan is like nuts about you. She'll probably faint in disbelief then thank the heavens for such a miracle. I mean, I'm sure she'll jump at the chance to get hitched to you. You're like her dream lover."

"Sano-"

"Look, the day Kamiya Kaoru would turn down an offer of marriage from you is the day when the skies fall, chicken have lips, pigs fly and-… and-… Shinomori Aoshi would give Makamichi Misao a salsa dip and give her a torrid passionate kiss on the dance floor!"

"Oro!" yelped Kenshin plaintively. "Insult me all you want Sano but the things you're saying is making Kaoru sound so… so… well, desperate…."

"You mean, you don't think she isn't?" Sano muttered a little too impetuously. "Can't you see how hungry for you your inamorata is?"

Kenshin dove for his sakabatou right then and there but Enishi was taking the guard duty very seriously. Of course, he also lunged for Enishi's katana but the latter was protecting that even more closely. He didn't manage to retrieve either one of the blades but Sano took off a few paces anyway.

"Alright, I'm sorry, man," said Sano from behind the shield of a hapless bush. "I was just kidding."

Kenshin replied with a ferocious glare. "Don't ever say anything like that again."

"Jeeze. Fine. Whatever." Sano jumped over the bush. "Temper, temper. Relax, bub. Everything will be fine. And stop looking like you're going to your execution! Sheesh, man…."

And so, they resumed their trek. When they finally reached the dojo's door, Sano paused to give last minute instructions.

"The carriage will be here to pick you up at seven and drive you guys to the restaurant. The owner's a family friend of Tae's and she already made reservations. Anyway, after supper… well, you know what to do. Proceed with the rest of the plan. Got that?"

Kenshin swallowed hard. "I don't think I can go through with this."

"Yes, you can." Sano gave him an encouraging whack in the rib cage not minding the other's disposition to fainting at that moment. "Gambatte!"

_Kami-sama, preserve me!_

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

So what will happen now?

Will Sanosuke's neighbors have him evicted for all the noise and chaos they made?

Will Kaoru find the rurouni's new look hot and sexy or would she hate it? O.O

Will Kenshin survive a massive cardiac arrest just in case his heart fails to keep up with all the worries plaguing him?

Will Enishi manage to keep his sanity and do away with the urge to slice and dice people especially since he has the sakabatou?

Has Sanosuke gone totally crackers that he _gave_ the lunatic of Shanghai Kenshin's sole weapon?

Will Melpomene be able to type the next chapter before falling asleep even though it's only 8 in the evening?

Find out!

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Disappointed? Enraged? Furious? Feel free to tell me what's on your mind:dons full armor of a medieval knight and cowers behind a shield: I'm ready! Again, I request your honesty and openness.

Oh, right. The "speech" Sano prepared is taken from a compilation of text messages in cell phones. There are actually three books and I just pieced together various quotes, messages and jokes.

As for Kenshin's get-up…… I don't have a single fashionable bone in my body. What do you people think? Any suggestions?


	4. Three: Slip

Disclaimer: I can't even get a decent grade in math and you actually expect me to claim that I came up with something like RK? Look, Mr. Lawyer. I'm only borrowing, ok? So please, don't sue. Ok? Ok? Ok?

Note: As you see, I didn't finish typing this the night I encoded chapter 3. So, that answered the last teaser question. No, I didn't fall asleep. I was sidetracked. Anyway, since the big entrance exam is nearing and a whole lot more tests are following (.), I guess should post the next chapters before I disappear under the books. The problem is, I already am under them. Hmmm….

Chapter 3

Slip

Kaoru had awakened this morning rather gloomy, thinking it would be another of those boring uneventful and supposedly restful days. Yahiko goes off to the Akebeko for his part time job. Sano drops by to coax some money out of her then heads to the gambling halls. Kenshin putters about doing nothing in particular since she prohibited doing laundry on rest days. She ties to read, do some little chore she has put off for longer than she cares to remember, or anything else she manages to dig up. When all else fails, she resorts to watching the redhead scuttle here and there. And you have no idea how awkward that gets for both of them.

That was before. Nowadays, she goes out to town as much as possible on their rest days for the sake of Kenshin's nerves like today. She, Tae and some of their other girlfriends are going shopping. Err… Let me rephrase that. Due to budget constraints, _they_ are shopping, _she_ is window-shopping. By midday, she was almost desperate, still undecided on what she'll spend the few measly bucks she saved for the occasion.

Tae treated them to lunch and after the meal, Kaoru felt much better. It wasn't only due to the appeasement of her growling tummy. Yahiko had a part in it.

Yahiko? That juvenile quasi-delinquent kid? They almost maimed him when they thought he was trying to crash their little excursion. It was actually the letter, or rather note, that lifted Kaoru's spirits and saved his life.

"Here's your stupid letter, busu-sama," muttered Yahiko, caressing the hand-shaped welt forming on his left cheek, a mark of one of the few slaps he received prior his explanation.

Kaoru snatched it rather angrily. "I left the dojo to escape you guys for once and _you_, of all the people, follow me," she barked. "You better not have read this Yahiko."

"I didn't." Yahiko crossed his arms over his chest almost regretfully. "Sano threatened me."

"Sano?" Kaoru frowned. "I thought this was from Kenshin."

Yahiko scratched his head. "Well, Kenshin warned me not to peek either. In fact, he was a little severe."

Kaoru looked surprised. "Severe? Kenshin?"

"He kinda look agitated like something's bothering him. Not like Kenshin at all."

"I wonder…" She quickly opened the letter, a worried crease on her forehead. Her eyes scanned the familiar scrawl of the rurouni. They widened as she read silently, and her jaw fell on her chest. She remained that way a very long time.

"Kaoru-chan?" said Tae. "Is anything wrong?"

Kaoru didn't answer, a look of disbelief lingering on her sweet face. Tae took that as a favorable sign on the progress of Sanosuke's plan. But of course, she feigned innocence.

"Kaoru-chan?" she repeated.

"T-tae," said Kaoru. Speaking took a lot of effort on her part. "Y-you w-wouldn't believe this…"

She hesitantly handed Tae the letter. The latter read it aloud.

"Kaoru-dono,

"It would give this unworthy one great honor and pleasure if you could join him for dinner at Seiyo no Kage restaurant. I shall pick you up by carriage exactly seven in the evening should you decide to say yes.

"I anxiously await your affirmative reply. Please relay your response through the trustworthy bearer of this humble entreaty.

"Himura Kenshin"

Tae suppressed a peal of excited laughter. Yes! The plan was inching along well enough.

"Kaoru-san," she said breathlessly. "This is…"

"I know," said Kaoru in a swoon. "I can't believe it!"

"You and Kenshin-san in the Seiyo no Kage restaurant! Alone…."

"I know!"

Yahiko was unruffled.

"What about it, busu-sama?" He said insolently. "It's not as if you and Kenshin have never eaten alone together."

"What do you know, Yahiko-CHAN?" Kaoru snapped, furious at her ruined moment. "You don't understand anything at all about this things!"

"Che," snorted Yahiko. "Women and their whims."

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't say anything about you," she said with a vengeance.

"As if I care, tanuki. It would be an embarrassment to be seen with such an unsightly animal as you in that place."

"Why you-"

"Well?" Yahiko cut off her outburst. "What should I tell them?"

Kaoru remained silent, a ruminative expression on her face.

"Oi!" He nudged her. "You don't have forever!"

"Kaoru-san?" Tae touched her shoulder as well.

"No," mumbled the shihondai. "I can't accept."

Tae gaped at her in horror. "Why not!" she demanded.

"Well…. I can't," she said, voice filled with self-disparaging venom. "Look at me! I'm boorish, rumbustious, unrefined. And that place is grand and stately and so… so un-me…"

"Oh, Kaoru-chan!" said Tae comfortingly. "It'll be alright. You'd be great."

"Really? I mean, Kenshin and I have gone out to eat dinner by ourselves a few times before but-"

"YOU HAVE?" spat out (more like screamed it) Yahiko.

"But we - I- have never been to such lofty places. I mean, that restaurant is one of the most expensive one around; the type upper crusts go to. What I'm saying is-" She blushed. "Well, for one thing, how are we going to pay?"

Tae smiled. "Kaoru-san, just trust Ken-san."

Kaoru sighed. "All my life, I've never even stepped on the threshold of such a place. I'm sure every other girl daydreams about it. We could only watch it from a distance, those of us who can't afford it. It's so beautiful at night. The lamps of the restaurant reflecting on the water. I used to wonder how would it be like to eat dinner there by candlelight, starring out into the water and the starlit sky, breathing in the saltiness of the sea air and feeling the soft caress of the wind." She sighed again, this time a little more deeply. "It's so romantic. And to think Kenshin and I-" She stopped again, blushing a deep crimson.

"Kaoru-san," said Tae suddenly, a smile peeking at the edge of her mouth. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kaoru turned even redder as she clasped her face between her hands and shook her head.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Do you know why every girl dreams about that place? Do you know why they daydream at all?"

Kaoru giggled. "You don't think he would?"

"There's no reason he wouldn't"

The both laughed.

Yahiko watched the tittering ladies uneasily. A sweat drop was forming on his temple.

"So does that mean I'll tell Kenshin yes?" he asked.

Kaoru, startled by his voice, was reminded of his presence. Blood flooded her face again in mortification.

"Y-yahiko!" she asked. "You're still here?"

Yahiko sighed. "Would you mind just telling me your decision so I can go on with my little errand?"

"Um, ok," said Kaoru. "Tell him I'd be ready."

"Okay," said Yahiko. "I'm going then."

They waited silently as the boy left the restaurant. As soon as he disappeared from view, Tae nudged Kaoru, giving her a meaningful look.

"What is it, Tae-san?" asked Kaoru.

Well?" said Tae.

"Well what?"

"Aren't we going to prepare now?"

Kaoru pushed back laughter. "This early?"

"Kaoru-chan, there's much to do and little time to do it."

"Well, it is a very formal place, that restaurant…" She looked doubtful. "I don't think I'll…."

"Don't worry. You'll be smashin'!"

Under her meticulous ministrations, Tae proved herself correct. Kenshin's reaction was indication enough. Or so Sano said when he recounted his tale to Tae.

Sano and Kenshin went to the dojo promptly, arriving five minutes before the arranged time. They waited for Kaoru in the yard as she finished the last of the female vanity (self-esteem?) cult.

A minute or so later, she emerged from her room reluctantly. Behind her, Tae prodded and fussed.

Wait. Is the lovely mature-looking lady really the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo's resident tomboy of the sweaty hakamas? If it wasn't for her familiar complaining voice and the exasperated, "Mou!", none of the guys waiting for her would have recognized her.

Kenshin, with the quick observant eyes of a hitokiri, took in everything about her before anyone else. Her ebon tresses were piled neatly on top of her head held in place by a string of white pearls courtesy of Tae. Her big eyes, further accentuated by a touch of cosmetics, sparkled with nervous anticipation in the dimness of the nearing sunset. Her lips, made fuller and desirable by its red shade contrasted sharply against her lightly powdered face. Her kimono was breathtaking, too. The blue silk, a little brighter than the shade of her irises, had metallic teal dragons and delicate white lilies brocaded on it.

Of course, having observed earlier than everyone else, his brain produced a swifter reaction. Completely panic-stricken, Kenshin leapt up the roof in one bound. Sano saw him in time to attempt to follow him in a clumsier manner.

"Yahiko," he hissed as he hung precariously at the edge of the roof. "Stall Jou-chan."

"What?" asked the puzzled kid. Sano no longer had time for clarifications for Kaoru has already reached them. With one last pull, he managed to hoist himself beside his friend and thus disappear from sight.

"Yahiko?" said Kaoru.

The boy turned to her. O, bus-" he started. _Oh, man!_ He eyed her from head to foot. No way he could call her busu-sama now. "I mean, Kaoru." He flushed.

"Kaoru?" she repeated in amusement. "Are you sick?" She felt for his temperature in genuine concern.

Chagrined, Yahiko swatted her hand away from his forehead.

"I'm fine, busu-sama," he snapped, apparently changing his mind about not calling her ugly as retribution for his embarrassment.

"I'm letting that slip, Yahiko-chan." She gave him a not-so-pleasant smile. "After all, I do know the difference between fact and fiction."

In spite of that line, she still wanted to smack the insolent fool. That name he always called her with only sucked the tiny amount of self-confidence she managed to call op for tonight. Of course, she had no intention of letting her student know that by losing her temper. Not to mention fighting would mess up Tae's three-hour long work.

"At least, you're acting lady-like to match your get-up," muttered Yahiko.

Kaoru's smile widened and warmed. "Is that a complement?" she taunted her student.

Yahiko snorted. "You wish."

She sighed. "It's almost seven. Has he come?"

"Who? Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

Yahiko scratched his head, unsure of what to say. "Um…. He's here, actually."

"O-ohhh." Kaoru tried her best to hide the shakiness in her voice. "Um, where-"

Yahiko mumbled something incoherently.

"I didn't catch that." She bended near him to hear better.

"He's up in your stupid roof."

Meanwhile, up there, Sano had been shaking his friend out of his stupor.

"Oh, Kenshin," he said. "Snap out of it!"

"Ororororo…."

"You can't lose your nerve now, you moron!"

"Sano," Kenshin muttered wretchedly. "I can't go. I have to get out of here. Let go of me!"

No way, man. You are not gonna blow this!"

"Kaoru-dono… She's so beautiful. Sessha is so unworthy of her de gozaru."

"You know, I would love to resurrect the Futae no Kawami except that I don't want to trouble sekushi na Megitsune to travel all the way here to murder me."

"Well, look at me, Sano!"

Sano reflected for a moment. "You're right. Sometimes, you're even prettier and more girlish than her."

"That was not what I meant." Kenshin was starting to steam.

"What? You look great. She looks great. In fact, I never realized she's one hot chick till now."

"Sanoooo…"

"Alright." He held up his hands. "Paws off."

"I mean, I'm so unworthy of-"

"Stop! You are not gonna start on that again. If you do, I'll push you and you do not want that to happen."

"I don't care! I'm going."

"Oh no you're not. Geeze you're like a three year old."

"Try me."

"What if you leave and Enishi attacks?"

"I don't think you'd ever let that happen, Sano."

"Of course not. But Enishi is not under my control, bub. It's possible."

Kenshin growled. "You put this on his head."

"Oh, yeah? This is your dead wife's idea remember?"

"Tomoe…." groaned Kenshin. Then he scowled at Sano. "If anything happens to Kaoru-dono you'd be partially responsible."

"Hah! And you'd be fully responsible!"

"Orooo!" Kenshin tried to bolt again.

"Now stop fussing. And don't sweat too much. You'll smell awful before your date even begins and you don't want that."

"I can't control my sweat!"

"Then all your training under Hiko is useless!"

"Oro!"

"Now, go."

"My roof?" Kaoru strained her eyes staring at where her student pointed. There was no one there.

"Kaoru-dono."

She spun around and came face to face with the own she is seeking.

"Oh, you're here," she said in perfect calm.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he answered with equal serenity.

"Oh, no! You're just in time."

"Shall we go?" He offered an arm to her.

Kaoru linked hers with his. "Let's."

They started walking out the dojo compound. Tae, Sano, and Yahiko watched in awed silence.

"You look beautiful, Kaoru-dono."

"I should be after all the work Tae-san did." She giggled, blushing a little.

"Hai de gozaru." He smiled as she smoothened an invisible crease.

"Well, you look great, too." She reached out with her freehand and patted his ponytail. "I like your hair."

"Aa. And I like everything about you."

The conversation was effectively cut off from their hearing range as the gates closed behind the couple. The three people left behind looked at each other. Sano was first to speak.

"Did I just see Himura Kenshin escort Kamiya Kaoru out without a single jitter or oro?" he demanded.

"Did I just here him say Kaoru-san is beautiful and that he liked everything about her?" Tae asked next.

"Oh please," moaned Yahiko, clutching his tummy. "Don't remind me of that. They're so sweet I want to puke."

"Since we all saw it, then it must be real. YES!" Tae whooped triumphantly.

"I really don't think I understand…."

"Of course," said Sano. "The wild card really worked!"

"What the hell is going on here!"

"The plan's working but there's still work to do. Tae-san, Yahiko. I'll walk you to the Akebeko then I'll be on my way."

"Where to?" Yahiko is clueless.

"Important business." Sano winked at Tae.

"Right, Sano-san." Tae winked back.

"Alright, Somebody better explain right NOW!"

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Now that Kaoru and Kenshin has left for the big date, what awaits them in the restaurant of the elite?

Will they be able to act cool and collected as they did in the dojo?

Will Kaoru be able to adapt to the art of fine dining?

Will Kenshin manage to court and to become engage with her before the night ends?

Will Yahikoo ever find out what's going on?

Is Megumi really having a long distance relationship with that blackmailing schemer Sanosuke?

Is Enishi lying in wait somewhere, ready to pounce and slaughter the two?

Will Melpomene survive all the tests she's doomed to take soon?

Find out!

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Well…. That was not good. Not good at all. Hmmm…. Gomen.

Disapponted? Hated it? Despised it? Complaints, suggestions, corrections, wasabe-flavored cake bombs are all welcome. Honesty and openess will be very much appreciated.

Oh yeah. Like I said before, I am no good in fashion so… please suggest something better for Kaoru's attire. And a better name for the restaurant, too.

"Kage" means shadow and if memory serves me right, "seiyo" means west.

"Sekushi (na)" means foxy according to the Japanese Dictionary at the school library.

Feedbacks and reviews please!


	5. Four: Teeter

Disclaimer: I will not pull down my already disgraced motherland in more humiliation and dishonor by getting myself involve in any international scandal or whatever blahblah. I have no care about becoming a global sensation by being a juvenile delinquent infringing copyrights. Simply put, RK is not mine and I am only borrowing it so please leave me in my obscure miserable existence alone.

Note: We have no classes today (because of the State of the Nation address, in case you're interested. I think, our school is somewhere in the vicinity of the site of the SONA and they're anticipating trouble ahead, I guess.) so I am able to type this thing. I am hopeful I can get the next chapter encoded as well. Then I can disappear for a while.

Chapter 4

Teeter

Kage no Seiyo restaurant is located on the other side of town. Found along the edge of Tokyo, part of it hanging on bamboo stilts over seawater. Facing the west, it is renowned for its breathtaking sunset views over the great expanse of the Pacific Ocean.

A young lady, for one, a first time costumer, was very impressed of the light show. She watched closely, falling in love with the sight. Her eyes, round with wonder, was flooded red as she followed the slow sinking of the flaming globe, watched as the crimson stained the water. She certainly kept herself amused as they waited for their food. She busied herself on the animated artwork of the vast expanse of the sky, murmuring praises once in a while as the colors shifted dynamically.

Her companion was not watching nature's grandiose gala performance. He was actually gazing at her, mouth slightly opened, hypnotized. The play of emotions of his beloved's face was more than good enough for him. Each astounded smile made his heart quirk, joy rushing through his veins, ecstatic at the knowledge of her happiness. This certainly made up for all he had to go through in preparation. In fact, Sanosuke's barbaric tortures were the last thing on his mind.

Kaoru felt like she was on a raft of flowers floating away on a river of bliss. It is not because she has never seen twilight coming. It is just that considering where she is, and more importantly, who she is with, his is one of the more ravishing dusks she has seen ever. Anyway, she has never been to this part of Tokyo at this time of the day. The site that awaited her when she did come made all the fresh memories of yanking and pulling of hair and long moments of having to keep still disintegrate into thin air.

"Kaoru-dono?" The soft ever-unassuming voice broke into her thoughts.

Reluctantly, she drew away from the outside.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she answered, flashing him a smile.

He grinned back at her shyly. "Sorry to disturb you," he said. "Our food has come."

Kaoru blinked. "That was fast."

"Iie. We've waited for more than half an hour."

"W-we have?"

"Aa. Shall we see if the food is worth the wait?"

"Oh, of course."

Now, a few meters away, two very cramped men shared the limited space of a coracle. Shrouded by night, they watched the couple intently though they themselves were unseen.

"Scoot over!" whispered one furiously.

The other shoved him back, almost making him lose his balance and fall for a good dunking.

"Kisamaaa!" he hissed. "That was not nice, Enishi! If I get sick and the fox gets wind of it I'll be handicapped for the rest of the year!"

"Shut up," muttered Enishi darkly.

"What the hell for?" demanded Sano sulkily. "Nothing's happening. Kenshin has been with her for almost an hour and still no progress. She stares at the sea for 30 minutes while _he_ ogles at her. Che! It's hopeless."

"Silence communicates so much more than words."

"Yeah right. Maybe for you but it sure doesn't work for Jou-chan and that dork up there."

"They are speaking."

Sano leapt (if it was possible in their position), straining his ears to hear. "What are they saying? Damn! If the stupid waves would just stop for a while-"

"If you stuff it long enough, I'd be able to hear."

"Hmph." Silence for about five seconds. "Well?"

"Hn. Pep talk."

"It's pretty exciting to eat from ivory chopsticks, ne Kenshin?"

"Aa."

Another topic for conversation down the drain.

She felt guilty earlier for staring out the open veranda for too long. She and Kenshin have actually exchanged barely a few monosyllabic words since then. For crying out loud, they are supposed to be on a date! Being in an expensive place on top of everything, she felt compelled to start a conversation. Kenshin, of course, would not cooperate and now she is in a loss-for-words situation.

Feeling a little agitated, she found her gaze drifting towards the dark ocean. In the night sky, nothing can be seen but the blemished surface of the earth's satellite. Here and there, blotches of the star-studded sky can be seen through the thick clouds whose presence was hinted by the indigo highlight.

Likewise, there was nothing to see in the water below. A shinning silver path can be discerned from the few ripples touched by the moon's fingers. The faded yellow light from the lanterns cast circular areas of relative brightness in the dark depths of the ocean below.

The bay line, however, was bright and cheery, full of little lights from the various establishments along the shoreline. It was beautiful, too, compensating for the overcast skies. Kaoru has seen a city ablaze with light at night, on a ship in fact, but that was when she and Yahiko went after Kenshin who had left for Kyoto to fight Shishio Makoto. Remembrance of all what they went through prompted her to recall the mission at hand. She nibbled on her lower lip and thought hard.

_Darn, _she thought. _I really can't think of anything to talk about._

"Mou!"

In her annoyance, she pouted, the word slipping from her mouth unconsciously.

_Why don't you work with me, Kenshin?_ Her mind raved. _I can't talk by myself like Misao!_

She saw herself in a skimpy Oniwabanshu costume prattling beside a spaced out practically engulfed by the off-white trench coat. About to bemoan the picture conjured by her mind, a sound from her date banished the horrible image.

_Kenshin is chuckling_, thought Kaoru. _Why?_

"Kenshin," she said. "Douka shitano?" (AN: I couldn't understand my handwriting. :huffs:)

He shook his head, smiling.

"Did I miss a joke? Sorry, I was absent-minded." She knocked the side of her head. "Kaoru-no-baka!"

Kenshin laughed. "No, no," he assured. "I just realized how kawaii you are when you're mad. Without the bamboo sword, of course."

"Oh." Cheeks pinking, Kaoru made a sudden movement. The cup of tea in front of her was swiped of the table. The ceramic rolled away with out breaking on the floor but not without spraying its contents all over the place. "Ooops."

Kenshin immediately rose and helped her to clean up.

"Your kimono is ruined," he said ruefully, searching himself for a handkerchief or something.

"Oh, no." Kaoru tried to assuage the predictable worry he was bound to develop. "I didn't get wet. It just spilled on the floor."

Kenshin helped his partner up and used the bits of paper her found on his sleeves to dry her place. A waiter soon came to tidy up.

Below, Sano slapped his head in frustration, fighting to the ends of his control to keep from bellowing in rage.

"Clumsy," he moaned. "They're both clumsy to hell! They sit for hours in silence and when that imbecile up there finally makes a move, the tanuki ruins the atmosphere. Damn, damn, damn!"

"I take it, she's not used to being complemented," remarked Enishi.

"I suppose that makes sense. We do call her tanuki-girl a lot. Megumi calls her a violent unrefined country tomboy. Yahiko calls her ugly hag everyday."

"Hn. The exact opposite of my sister. The Battousai has eccentric taste."

"Jou-chan has her good points, too."

"I know. And they over shadow her bad ones?"

Sano sweat dropped. "Apparently, Kenshin also loves her wild side."

"And does she know this?"

"Hell, no! Do you realize what we're trying to pull off here? We're watching the densest person alive have a courtship and proposal all in one night! Do they really have to get married tomorrow?"

"Yes. Neesan's order was as soon as possible. In fact, if this goes nowhere, I'll force them to marry before sunrise tomorrow."

"You've been saying that for hours. Do it already!"

" I am not going to do him a favor. He's been lucky with my sister. He'll just have to work harder this time around. "

"What the hell are you saying! I'm tired, I'm cramped. I'm sick of this. We have his reversed-edge sword anyway. He'll be forced to marry Jou-chan and I would be able to get my good night's sleep. Are you even listening, you crackpot?"

"Shut up! I can't hear them."

"Kenshin's probably apologizing for some idiotic thing or another. Hn. Crappy."

"Gomen nasai de gozaru."

"Kaoru was surprised. "For what is it this time?"

"It seems you didn't like the food de gozaru…"

She raised an eyebrow on all the empty plates before her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Kaoru-dono, you usually eat more de gozaru."

"Why you!"

"I mean, your metabolism is high because you train everyday and exert yourself more than most people so you need to eat more to obtain more energy."

"Okay." Her fists unclenched and eyebrows separated.

Kenshin relaxed. "So the is food worth it?"

"Hai. I love it!"

"I see."

It did not fool her one bit. "I'm not trying to polite or whatever!" she said in exasperation. "Hmph."

He smiled. "That's my role," he agreed.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, are you really ok?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"But you ate little."

"I ate a lot the whole afternoon. " Her eyes warned him to drop the subject. _Do I have to tell you how nervous I was?_

"Aa."

"Demo…."

"Nani?"

"I like your cooking better." She grinned.

Kenshin grinned back. "But you're sure you won't get hungry tonight?"

"Daijoubou, Kenshin." She patted her tummy. "I'm stuffed."

"Then shall we go?"

"What about the tab?"

"All taken care off, Kaoru-dono."

They both rose and headed out of the restaurant. There the carriage stood waiting for them.

"Shall we be going home now, Kenshin?"

"Aa. Shikashi, I don't want the night to end just yet." He gripped her hand more tightly.

"Kenshin…" Her cheeks flushed mildly. "Neither do I. It's such a lovely evening and all. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"It's not over yet."

"Nani?" Kaoru tried to hide the excited gleam in her eyes.

"Why don't we take a walk along beach?"

"But Yahiko-"

"I asked Tae-dono to keep him for the night." The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. She could have sworn he winked at her.

This time Kaoru's shade zoomed to a very intense red as all the educational chats she has had with Megumi invaded her system. That was probably the most suggestive thing the rurouni has ever said or done.

_Mou_, she thought. _I'm making a fool of myself. _

"Okay," she said aloud.

Kenshin grinned at her. "Yatta!" He offered an arm to her and led the way.

Elsewhere, two suspicious looking figures alighted from the tiny vessel.

"Land ahoy!"

The spiky haired brunette stretched, kicking up sand gleefully.

"Ahh! Freedom," he said. "Oi, Enishi. Let's go."

The other man, also with a pointed hairstyle, though color white, stepped out next. He bent over the supposed-to-be one-man boa, taking out what appeared to be a sword. Dusting off his clothes, he headed inland.

Sano soon realized that his co-conspirator was heading the wrong direction.

"Oi, Mister-neesan's-word-is-my-law!" he yelled. "They went that way."

Enishi turned an exhausted look at him.

"Sagara," he said. "Preoccupied as she is, the Kamiya girl is not deaf."

"Che." All the same, he lowered his voice. "Where d'you think you're going?"

"None of your concern."

"Hey! You are not going to desert me on this!"

Enishi cocked his head at him curiously. "You do not trust the Battousai and the woman alone."

"Damn right."

"And you want to watch."

"Yep." Sano followed the couple's trail on the sand. "Move your feet, man."

The other merely crossed his arms, motionless on his spot. "Voyeurism?"

Sanosuke stopped dead on his tracks. He spun around all red in the face. "That was not what I meant!"

"Aa sou ka. It's dark, anyway. No one will see them. And I shan't compromise anyone's honor, including mine, by engaging in such dastardly profligacy."

"B-b-baka!" sputtered Sano. "Himura's way to spineless to do what you're thinking!"

"He has balls," retorted the alleged psychopath levelly.

Sano ignored him. "We have to make sure he proposes, remember? Does the word "plan" ring any bell or have you permanently damaged that brain of your that winter day?"

Enishi walked with slow intent to his partner's side. Brushing past the tall lanky brawler, he murmured coolly.

"I am often labeled a madman and I am used to it. However, I shall not allow to pass an ahou like you to insult me repeatedly. By my sister's grave, if the Battousai fails to keep his part of the bargain I shall kill you as well."

Sano fidgeted uneasily but brought up his façade of bravado automatically. "That's why we monitor him, to make sure he does. Now come on."

The mentally unstable man merely continued padding in silence a few paces before the ex-gangster.

"Besides," added Sano to further strengthen his arguments. "We have the sakabatou. Kenshin won't be able to defend Jou-chan and himself in case another lunatic appears to sail along from some distant part of the world."

Silence.

"Kuso! You're a dull companion." Sano shrugged. "Better you than Aoshi. Or Yahiko. Or that weasel girl."

To be continued….

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Will Kenshin finally pop the question now that the two of them are alone?

Will there be another revenge-crazed creature come from the rim of the world?

Is Enishi going to revert to lunatic mode and turn them all into minced meat?

Will they consummate their relationship like Enishi suspected?

Is Sanosuke really a voyeuristic roué?

Find out!

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Aurgh! I messed up. Hmm… I hope I'm not being that much of a disappointment.

For all the description, I relied solely on imagination. I don't know anything about Tokyo now or then.

And about the time of the setting, I'm confused. I live between the Tropic of Cancer and the equator. The time of dusk remain fairly the same through out the year. I understand in the temperate region the sunsets are later in summer…. Can somebody please clarify this? Please…. I was to lazy to research it then, I'm too busy to do it now, and I can't remember how it was when we stayed in the US cause that was years ago.

This time I'm reeallyyy begging for criticism. I have poor background onmush. I only started reading romance when I got hooked into anime and therefore got hooked on fanfiction. Ho-hum…

Suggestions, complaints, everything! You can tell me. Honesty and openness, please! I don't mind. (I think I should prepare my armor…)


	6. Five:Flop

Disclaimer: MMmm MMmmm MMm mP HMpphh FFMFMMMFmmf mfFM FMMF MFMF MmfmMMPGMGMmmamdfpMFm :sigh:

Note: Sorry, sorry! Was FFnet really gone for a long time or is it just I having trouble getting on the site? Never mind that. This chapter will be very long but wouldn't have anything in it but sweet (or sour) nothingness. :sniff: Thanks for everybody who is reading this, especially those who encourage me to continue. This will be the last chapter, perhaps.

Or not………

I think, I'm gonna start building a barricade.

Aurghh… Wait. (don't you just hate the suspense!) Erg. I am scared. I honestly and truly am scared. Why? Never mind. :sigh: I feel like a pig being led to the slaughterhouse. (can't use lamb. Too delicate for me). I really will build that barricade…… Read on and see why I'm babbling like nuts. )

Text enclosed in this babies are flashbacks.

Chapter 5: Flop

The moon's scarred face was beautiful to behold, white against the black of the young night. Hanging up above the calm bay, its silver tresses streaked the rippled surface of the ever-flowing sea. Around it, precious gems are littered in no particular fashion on the canvas of ebony, creating patterns solely determined by the creative imagination of men.

Down below, the crashing of the waves was an eternal lullaby, soothing, pacifying. The night breeze was cooling, its untamed gusts fanned by Mother Nature to relieve her children of the prickly heat of the summer night. Underneath, there was the sand, a cradle for the tired feet; the microscopic grains moving fluidly against aching limbs, massaging.

The serenity, the harmony of it all, was disarming. The interdependence of the environment was impressive. It was not so unlike the quiet exchange of emotions among lovers, like those strolling along the beach, illuminated by the moon. The understanding, the interconnection, was simple, pure, unconscious, unhindered. Beautiful.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Among the couples littered along the beach, one seemed less intimate than others. They were quite easy to pick out. Both have slight statures though attractive in their own ways. Both had thoughtful faraway looks on their faces.

The girl, whose black tresses reflected moonlight like a mirror, sighed deeply. The night has been surreal, like a fragment of a dream, a painting of the fantasies she has had both asleep and awake. Everything has been a little unexpected, but by no means unwanted.

Perhaps all these were not exactly like her rosy imaginings. A shadow then? No. It is the spirit of it, the core. What she dreamed of was a whirlwind romance: proposals out of the blue, aggressive overtures from the usually passive (more like deadpan) beloved. This is different, more like a glimpse, a hint, of the true feelings behind the immature play of her imagination.

This is the real thing. It made her realize the emphatic bond that exists between them that was often concealed by his desire to distance himself from her and her stubborn insistence to keep a façade of toughness, a façade to convince him that she is not a child merely to be humored and coddled. She was surprised at how they could be so eloquent but silent, at how much can channel between them though not even a single word escapes their mouth. This was what she yearned for: mutual understanding between them, his relaxation, not mere attention (he gave her lots of that) but the knowledge, the feeling of being genuinely wanted. Knowing that his attention was bound to her and her alone made excitement, thrill and, yes, fear, to course through her. Perhaps, it was due to the odd tranquility of their surroundings mixed with the slight bashfulness that she felt.

They continued to walk in silence. His rough hands, evidence of a harsh training and an even harsher life, was loosely laced through hers, the only parts of their body touching, distant yet intimate. It was as if that tiny contact acted as a bridge between the volumes of unspoken emotions exchanged, as if that tiny thread kept the equilibrium of their private universe. She was feeling lightheaded, though, and perhaps a little sleepy. The sand underfoot was beginning to feel like feathers, like light even.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

When there was light there were always shadows. Kaoru recoiled from the shadows of the forest in the east. They reminded her of her own shadows, and his; their shadow, their darkness. The ocean, too, wickedly whispered to her reminders of the not so distant past.

Her companion's white haired nemesis did keep her prisoner in an island. She remembered the long lonely days of apprehension and even worse, the dark nights. The memories appeared like images from a fairy tale, she as the damsel in distress, that island that is her prison, a natural fortress, as the tower the princess was locked in, and he as the knight in shinning armor.

Tentatively, he looked at him, repeating in her mind how he looked even more handsome with his ponytail raised high at the apex of his skull. He looked more masculine, wickedly cool and, Kaoru gulped, well, sexier.

_Maybe he should_- Kaoru thought but stopped.

She was about to say he should wear the hair do everyday when another thought crossed her. That was probably how the Battousai wore his hair during the Bakamatsu. After all, that was how most samurais did. He'd be recognized even more quickly and the cycle would continue: a period of uneventful quietness, the calm before a storm, a new enemy, a battle, his withdrawal from her, his hurt, her hurt. She really shouldn't get her hopes up.

Presently, she diverted her eyes to his direction. She was met by the divine view of his lean frame bathed by moonlight. He was appealing in his mysteriousness; the shadows made his figure sharp and contrasting. It reminded her of his equally extreme personas, dark and light, the assassin and the vagabond.

The sight of hair flowing lustrously from the top of his head made her a little queasy. It was rather unnerving, the color. With little imagination, one can easily picture him bleeding and broken.

_Jineh Udo, Shishio Makoto, Yukishiro Enishi_… Her mind recited the names in consternation. _Don't let it happen again_, she pleaded silently. _Not again, not again_…

Reminded of the bloodbath the vigilante caused during the war, she didn't even shudder. She was pained for what he had to endure then, what he did, what he paid in penance.

_Not again_, she thought. _Not now that you have recovered_…

She tightened her hold on his hand, her other hand clutching at his arm, eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the images of his suffering.

_No more…_

Beside her, Kenshin acutely felt the shifting of her emotions. He knew she wept for him, that he was the cause of her agitation. Unwilling to leave her in her distressed state, he squeezed her hand back gently. She looked up at him in surprise but was confronted by the serene light on his warm violet eyes.

_No more_… his eyes conveyed, agreeing with her heartily, assuring her.

His small smile widened a little as he saw all trace of apprehension be dispelled from the shinning orbs of blue, the windows to her hope-filled youthful soul full of kindness. Kaoru, his in dreams… and soon in reality as well.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_What if I stutter? What if I say something amazingly stupid? Worse, what if nothing comes out at all? What if_…

Kenshin quickly stamped down the fear escalating inside of him. He couldn't risk being hesitant now. Everybody's lives are on the line. Enishi may be a sick bastard but he is a very dangerous sick bastard. With the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu mostly ineffective and with him holding the sakabatou hostage, failure was no longer an option.

He glanced at his companion. She was again staring distantly towards the sea. She had a dreamy look about her face, which buttered up his pride a bit. It's possible, isn't it? That maybe, just maybe, he's the one she's thinking about. If he's planning to propose today, now might be the perfect time.

Kenshin grimaced. Yes, the ambiance is perfect but he can easily ruin the mood with one wrong word. Unoriginal or not, he'd have to follow Sanosuke's instructions after all. Shaking his head regretfully, he reached inside his shirt and felt for his so-called ace and his mind practically screamed in terror.

Nothing.

He desperately curbed his panic and prevented himself from registering any visible reaction. Managing to stop himself from groping about his body wildly, he continued searching for the infinitesimal piece of paper as clandestine as he, in his state of mind, could possibly get. It was then he remembered what exactly he used to wipe the spilled drink a while ago.

_You're in trouble_, his mind yelled. _You are in BIG trouble_.

Keeping his breathing in tight control, he began chanting in his mind.

_I can do this. I can do this… For Kaoru… I'll do anything for her…_

Even without his prepared speech, he can do it. When his brain fails him, his heart will dictate what he has to say and sweep her off her feet and into his arms.

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

And his stupid heart was not cooperating. He opened his mouth slowly, then closed it quickly. Once, twice, thrice, he repeated this hesitant preparatory move. Still to no avail. He cleared his throat a few times, trying to relieve the irritating dryness.

Breaking her silence, Kaoru sighed and turned to him.

"Alright," she said. "What's wrong, Kenshin?"

Kenshin started.

"Wrong?" he repeated, feigning surprise. "There's nothing wrong, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru sighed. "Of course." Then under her breath she muttered, "Why do I bother asking you?"

Any other time, Kenshin would have smiled sweetly at her and would have reassured her repeatedly. Not this time. He was too busy pondering on his opening move. How would he raise the topic? Maybe he should just pull her to him and give her a kiss? How's that?

_No way!_

Shuddering, he pushed the thought away. _Too forward. What to do?_

Kaoru spoke again.

"So will you tell me the catch?" she said softly.

This time, Kenshin was genuinely startled.

"The catch," she repeated, as if he should be able to understand as is.

"I don't understand."

"There's always a catch." There was a sad note to her voice. "Do you remember the first time you hugged me? I mean-"

It is a ravishing night. The brook obviously thought so as it gurgle endlessly about it all to anyone, willing and unwilling alike. The trees, graceful shadows in the darkness, intrudes its soliloquy once in while to add a thought or two, punctuating their wordless whispers by a sinuous gesture of their branches. Tiny creatures of the wood ignore their discourse as they danced in the wind, entrancing as fairies with their greenish magic, setting the evening ablaze with lights.

Fireflies, simply fireflies... But I refuse to acknowledge this naked truth. Likewise, I reject the fact that he is entreating me to accept.

" But you came back!" I assert, clapping my hands on his shoulders. "No matter how close you were to Battousai, you were still Kenshin! The time with Saitou and the time with Jin'eh were the same! So it's all right."

It is false and I know it. Even in my own ears, my words sound hollow and false. It is a dream I refuse to relinquish, nothing but a dream….

I listen as he explained at least a part of his actions. At the back of my mind, I've always known this would come sooner or later but still nothing prepared me for it. Nothing at all…

Intent on the objections of my brain, the million reasons that protested his leaving that sprouted on my mind, I still hold on to the confidence that I can convince him to stay like before. But no… Nonetheless, I am shocked by what he does next.

Warmth. A closeness that has never been before allowed. He is holding me to him as tight as he can, for one brief moment conveying how heavily his heart protests to this thing he has to do.

No use… Nothing but a painful end to a respite of a broken spirit's trek for redemption. Nothing at all…

"Thank you for everything you've done " he says. ". . . and farewell. I am a vagabond. I will wander once again."

And he is gone.

"Kaoru-dono…" Understanding quickly came to him.

"I mean, every time we advance…" Kaoru struggled to put her thoughts into words. "I mean, our relationship. There's a corresponding step back. I mean-"

Kenshin was staring at her as if she was the ghost of Christmas past (Do they know about Ebenezer Scrooge? Do they even celebrate Christmas then?) That scared him all right. That scared him a lot. Kaoru was doubting him, thinking he'd leave, thinking he didn't care. So this is what Sano was talking about. But after all that happened… Didn't she know? How could she not know?

_Words are unnecessary for those whose hearts beat as one…_

Maybe she doesn't feel the way Sano said she does. Maybe she doesn't feel how he hoped, deny as he may, she does.

_How could you expect her to love me like that?_ he thought angrily at himself, at Sano and Enishi. _I don't deserve her at all and I have plenty of guts to daydream about her loving me. Her…_

Maybe she looks upon him as she does on Sano and Yahiko. Like an orphan she wants to care for, a brother.

_That's what I wanted, wasn't it? But it sure hurts like hell to be so closely confronted by the possibility. Still… Enishi…_

"Kenshin?"

Back to reality.

"Kenshin, are you even listening?"

"Kaoru-dono." He gave her his award-winning smile of fakery. "It's alright."

"I mean, if you're just gonna take off and leave-"

"I'm not going anywhere. I thought you knew that." He gave her a mock frown.

"Really?" She looked so adorably cute that he gave a stifled laugh.

"I don't know," came the nonchalant reply. Kenshin wandered off to sit on the sand. "I was think about starting a crusade- … Kaoru-dono, I was just kidding."

He tried to pry her grip off his neck.

"Really," he said. "Remember what I told you on the eve of Enishi's attack on the dojo?"

I couldn't believe it though I have known it long before. Everything about her told me but I refused to acknowledge it. Knowing what I am, what I was, what I did… How can she welcome me so freely? I couldn't understand…

I look at her in surprise as her words echo around the hollow of my skull, my speechless mind evaporating into nothing but bliss in spite of myself.

"But I want to stay with you…" she had said.

Her heart is thumping so hard it would probably beat out of the very sac that encloses it.

"S-sorry!" she says presently. " That was nothing! Forget it! We're going to need all our strength for tomorrow. We'd better get back. I'm sure everyone's worried about-"

I place an arm around her shoulder. Even for this precious short time, I ignore the demands of my guilt-ridden conscience in favor of the even greater ones of my heart.

"Do you remember? When we came back from Kyoto, and I said, "I'm home"? That was the first time I'd said those words ever since I began a vagabond."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

Kenshin's confidence climbed a few rungs as he contemplated her reaction.

_She's blushing!_ rejoiced an inner voice.

_Of course, she is,_ retorted another. _You reminded her of how you defiled her!_

_She's just embarrassed by our…….our untypical closeness_, the other protested.

_You wish, asshole_.

_That means I still have a chance!_

_If she dumps you, which I'm sure she will, Enishi will take her head_!

"I'll worry about that later," he muttered aloud through gritted teeth.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru was looking at him oddly.

"Nothing." He grinned at her guiltily.

"Um, I'm having a great time except that… I don't know how to say this!" She smacked her forehead. "Mou! I mean, why?"

"Why?…" Kenshin repeated.

"Why did you take me out for dinner I this very expensive foreign restaurant? And may I ask how you paid for all that?"

He smiled. "I have my ways."

"Don't tell me you put it in your tab," murmured Kaoru. "And I'll end up paying."

"It's been paid for, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru frowned at him suspiciously. "This doesn't have anything to do with gambling now, does it?"

Kenshin sweat dropped. "Just please let the matter drop, Kaoru-dono."

"All right, then. Why?"

"For no particular reason." He stretched and yawned sleepily.

Kaoru continued to look at him skeptically.

"What?" He grinned at her sweetly. "What's so odd about a date?"

"A date…" Kaoru looked thoughtful. "It sounds… Never mind."

"What's wrong about a man taking out a beautiful woman on a restaurant fit for a queen?"

Kaoru was gaping at him, blushing a little. Recovering quickly as if she didn't even falter earlier, she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure Saitou didn't recruit you for another wild goose chase?" she asked querulously.

"I haven't seen Saitou for a year."

Kaoru growled. "Kenshin…"

"Seriously, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not doing anything out of ordinary. " _Yeah right._

Kaoru was still glaring at him dubiously.

"Trust me, Kaoru-dono."

"Fine." She sighed.

Silence.

"Actually, I do have something to tell you," he said shortly after.

The soft almost indistinct voice he used made little creatures run up Kaoru's backbone. She was experiencing anticipation and dread, calm and panic. What's going to happen? Will Tae's prediction…

She gulped and turned to the speaker. Her eyes, the blue almost swallowed by black of the pupils, collided with his equally dark ones. The thundering beat of her pulse was deafening against their mutual silence. Distrustful of her own voice, doubting it would form a coherent statement or even word, she chose not to speak. Kenshin continued despite the lack of response from her side.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a very long time, believe it or not," he said. "I didn't have the guts then. But now is another case."

He took her hands and enfolded then in his. He made sure their eye contact remained unbroken.

"Kaoru-dono," he said, voice and manner resolute. "Will you give your hand-"

/h

Frozen water, shaped in flakes of intricate shapes, fell all around in massive. They melt as they made contact with my skin, warm with life, hot with uncharacteristic rage. It is all about to end, and I know it. My only regret is failing to keep my promise to her.

_Be happy in the new era…_

I charge with the last of my strength, a suicide attack. No matter. The world shall only be rid of another of it's creatures of darkness. This traitor, I must kill, the last service this bloodied hands must offer to the sake of the cause. And I shall not be stopped…

_That's…_

No, I shall stop! I have to stop…

_The scent… white…plum…_

Too late.

Hard unforgiving metal, icy as winter, slash through flesh.

His. Hers. Mine. Our blood mingling , marring the immaculate whiteness of snow. Like a dream, a nightmare, she falls into my arms and my sluggish mind register what saved me from the enemy's blow.

"Tomoe," I say, disbelief my panacea. "Why… Why?"

Tears. Blood. This is not what I promised to her.

_It's all right… So please don't cry…_

How can it be alright!

"To… mo…e… TOMOE!"

_What if it happens again_?

I run. For everything important in my miserable existence, I run. Her face, her sweet smile… It cannot happen again. Not to her…

"Kaoru-dono. Kaoru-dono."

A scent assails me, stopping me in my tracks. This scent that has been forever etched in my memory. Scent of hurt. Scent of failure. Scent of guilt. Scent of pain… Tomoe…

"This scent is…"

"The scent of white plums. For me it's the scent of my sister. For you, at this time…"

"Enishi! What did you do to Kaoru dono!"

"This scent will be your guide. Follow it without getting lost. The answer you are looking for is there."

I run again. Hoping against hope this madman is bluffing. Please, don't. Don't let it be…

"Kaoru dono."

"Look at it seriously with those eyes."

The noise of my breath is harsh against my ear but all I can hear is her voice…

"Kaoru dono."

"Be sad! Yell! Mourn! And then weep until you die!"

"Kaoru dono."

I finally reach it, the home I have recognized this past few months, the home she has given me. This I accept. Sessha wa rurouni but I couldn't resist the warmth she so magnanimously offered a stranger like me, a stained soul damned forever. This fate I accept as well.

But _this_ I reject. _This_ I cannot accept.

"Kenshin!"

"Kensan! Ken..."

My legendary strength fails. My knees buckle and I fall on them.

"What is Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? Who is Himura Kenshin? I, again, failed to protect the most important person in my life. Kaoru-dono… Kaoru…"

_Theirs always a possibility_…

"Alright," says Enishi. "If you don't get married by sundown tomorrow, I'll go on a killing spree."

I try to look nonchalant. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Do you think I'd hesitate to kill for my sister's sake?"

"She wouldn't want you to do such a thing."

"She didn't really specify any methods, so I'll do it any way."

Death threats… so mild. Death threat, nonetheless…

_I won't be able to take it_.

Motionless like a marionette discarded in a corner, this is she. Impossible, unacceptable, but true. Her blue eyes, never again to open, never again to shed light, give comfort and warmth to desolate wasteland of my soul. Her lips never to smile again, never to laugh.

How… how? She was so alive a few hours ago! How can it be? Even I, who has brought much death, cannot comprehend how life can drain so quickly from the sweet spirit that gave meaning to my existence. He is right. This is ultimate revenge. With that blade no stuck in the once living flesh of Kamiya Kaoru, he has destroyed everything.

And the stigma in my left cheek is mirrored in hers. A reminder. A declaration to all that I brought it all about. I am responsible for her death, her, the most important person in my life.

Kaoru is dead. A fresh flower cut off from its stem and crushed so viscously underfoot. She's gone forever. Forever…

_Failure is not_ -never- _an option_.

Kenshin reeled from the blow of his memoir's ghosts. Faltering a bit, but only for a fraction of a second, he grasped her hand more firmly in his, affirming his will to go against all odds for her sake.

"Kaoru-dono, will you give this unworthy one your hand in marriage?"

Kaoru was stunned stupid by the wave of emotions that hit her. Nearly breathless in disbelief and choking on euphoria, she pinched herself. She asked herself repeatedly if she had heard him correctly; she dreaded the confirmation from her mind.

_Did he just ask me_?_ Me_!

But then she remembered the blank look he had seen in his eyes. sure the intensity almost frightened her but she saw , felt, the uneasiness that went as quickly as it came in him as he looked at her. Even in his hold on her hand, though it never loosened, she felt his withdrawal. It was as if a bucket of ice was poured down her back when he unexpectedly shut her out. It was as if the surge of acute pain he felt inside him extended to her.

She was even more surprised as his determination kicked in and all trace of hesitation disappeared, from her sight, from him. More so when he gripped her hand more tightly and voiced his request, and for Kaoru, a long awaited proposal.

Still, her senses have been fooled more than once.

"Ano…" she started. "Kenshin, what exactly are you trying to say?"

Kenshin, however, took that in a completely different (and negative!) way. He started and for the longest moment just stared at her in awe. And, of course, like in most people, and in most scenarios, the most unexpected things happen. He did the most un-Kenshin thing: he let himself be engulfed by stark panic!

"Ano, Kenshin…" continued Kaoru hesitantly. "I don't-"

His internal system going berserk (not even taking into consideration that perhaps she just needs _some_ recovery period after what he just said, the dummy) he cut her off immediately.

"Kaoru-dono, I've been thinking."

"But Kenshin-"

"You're young and- and, well, nubile and you're a woman and alone in the dojo. Or you used to be-"

"And?" She waited, quite expecting where he was going.

"Well, and I'm a middle-aged wandering man. And…"

"Makes sense, so far." Kaoru was hiding a smile. His fumble for words was cute. Pretty cute. Half-amusing, half-annoying. _Spill it!_

"Ano… Don't you think…"

"Yeah. That's not enough grounds for marriage, ne?"

Kenshin was getting desperate. He unconsciously, gripped her hand even more tightly.

"On the contrary, it is," he said. His blood was practically curdling as ghast images of Kaoru's rejection and Enishi's impending actions. Even with all those thoughts that hounded him, he was still able to keep his façade of calm. Now he's half-considering going Battousai just so he could clear his mind and say something relevant and convincing.

"Really? But we can't marry just because I'm single and your single. Get my drift?" Kaoru was starting to enjoy it. A little more push and she would be able to hear exactly what she wanted.

"That's just it." Kenshin turned his face away from her. He sighed then continued in a rush. "I'm a strange man living in _your_ house. People would think its improper and immodest for you to allow that so…. I think the best alternative is marriage."

Kenshin crossed his fingers and waited for a reply. When it didn't come, he looked up slowly. The expression he saw on Kaoru's face was totally unexpected. And his panic broke from his barricade.

"Kaoru-dono!…" he exclaimed as a tear rolled down her face, tear for anger, tear for disappointment, tear for hurt.

"I should have known," she murmured, a rather indignant look plastered on her face. " She pulled her hand away from his. "So that's all you wanted? A way to wash off the guilt of living with an unmarried woman?"

"That was not what I meant!" protested Kenshin. "I mean-"

"Oh right. I forget." Sarcasm was a very potent venom that dripped from her fangs. "It's out of your system to use people. You're only there to help those who are weak and afflicted, to sacrifice your own well-being for the sake of others." She stood up and was about to stomp off.

"Kaoru-dono, you don't understand!" Kenshin looked like he was about to cry. Kaoru has blown it all way out of proportion. He should have known.

"Oh yes, I do." She stopped to glare at him. "And my answer is, thanks but no thanks. I wouldn't want to oblige you of taking responsibilities not yours. You've done enough charity work for me to last a million last lifetimes. Likewise, I for you."

And she was gone.

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

What will happen now?

Did Kamiya Kaoru really dump Himura Kenshin?

What will Enishi do now?

Will those two idiots realize that they are both acting like babies?

Does everybody hate me now? Despise me? Wants to kill me for my idiocy and weirdness?

Find out (if I'm still alive)

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

And that, people, is the reason why I am so afraid. This really stinks. I'm sorry.

I think I really bit off MUCH more than I can chew.

The song _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ I just borrowed for this stinkin' chapter. Music is by Elton John. Lyrics by Tim Rice. Available on the soundtrack The Lion King

There. Violent reactions shall be cordially received.

(:sigh: encoding this has really ruined my night) Anyways, please, please, react. Are the points clear? What do you think I should improve/change? I don't wanna be stinky forever…

Patience is a virtue. I think I'll be able to unknot this plot convolution. Now what happens next in my dream…. Hm… I have written the A and B. I know my D. All I need is the C. Yare, yare. I am so weird…


	7. Six: Denature

When Push Comes To Shove Melpomene Normal Dr. Ronaldo Santos 1 11 2001-11-09T14:54:00Z 2001-11-09T15:06:00Z 4 2292 13070 108 26 16050 9.2720 3 pt 8.15 pt 2 

Disclaimer: I respect intellectual property rights. Truly I do. But I do love RK and I am Asian, after all. Asians have quite a reputation of… Ngerk! What the heck was I saying? RK isn't mine. There. I write just to blow steam, borrowing Watsuki-sama's work for a few crazy pages. 

Note: I'm back! ^.^ I'm much more scatterbrained than usual right now so I'll just shut up before I hurt myself. On with the circus….. 

Oh yeah. Be kind to animals.

Chapter 6

Denature

An epic struggle has just reached its conclusion. Sano had finally managed to escape from the clutches of Enishi, who had grimly kept his struggling form in place. Being hidden some distance from the dialogue, Enishi had to rely on what the other heard. Of course, the moment he realized that Kenshin was not reading from the copy of the proposal, Sano at once bolted to squeeze the life out of the stubborn wanderer. At least he tried to. Enishi held him under a death grip and continued to relay the conversation of the other two professionally. When Kaoru huffed off, the so-called psychotic released his prisoner. 

"You idiot!!!" Sano made sure his battle cry was audible to the rest of the city's population as he charged his friend. "What the hell did you do to scare her off?" he demanded.

"Weren't you listening to me?" muttered Enishi.

Sano grabbed Kenshin by the back of his gi and shook him viscously.

"Why didn't you follow the plan, you moron?!"

Kenshin stared back at him, eyes unseeing. They had an unfocused quality about them, as if they were frozen in disbelief. It was unlike his expressionless face when they thought Kaoru died but this, too, disconcerted him. Unnerved, he loosened his hold on the rejected fellow.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin mouthed indistinctly. "She refused. She doubts me. She hates me."

"Idiot!" Sano screeched. "She's always like that when she's mad. Well, get up and try again! You want us all to die tomorrow?"

"Life is no longer worth…"

"He's lost it!" Sano dropped Kenshin like a sack. Shaking his head ruefully, he turned to Enishi. "Well?" he said in a very businesslike manner. "Due to mental health related problems of my client, can we please call a temporary restraining order on you rampage of madness?"

Enishi shrugged coolly. "You still have 20 hours or so. The Battousai is resourceful."

"You expect Kenshin to figure something out??! In case you haven't noticed, he's dense clueless and cowardly when it comes to these things."

The other shrugged again. "Resort to drastic measures. Like have some high-ranking official order him around."

Sano growled at the lame "joke", an allusion to Kenshin's seemingly fateful engagement to Tomoe when Katsura Kogoru suggested they hide in the suburbs as a couple. "Are you completely out of your mind?!?!" he demanded. 

Enishi just rolled his eyes at him and left at an infuriatingly nonchalant pace. "Guilty as charged then."

So, Sano was left to clean up. Practically bristling in annoyance, he sighed and flopped down on the sand beside the pool of melted flesh and shredded self-esteem. 

"All right, Kenshin," he grumbled. "We'll settle this. Let's dice up the situation and we'll see where you went wrong. First question. Why didn't you follow the plan?"

"Sano. It is futile."

"You just blew up a whole month's planning, you ungrateful sonofa- I am not accepting this futile shit!"

"It's useless. The hands of Kami-sama have entered the play…"

"You know, you're starting to sound like Aoshi. Are you telling me your reversion to foot-in-the-mouth mode was divine intervention?"

"Sessha is simply not worthy of her."

"If you don't pull this off, you bastard, I'll make sure you won't be of any use!"

"Sessha wa…." Kenshin was staring blankly past Sanosuke's shoulder. "Kaoru-dono is correct. Sessha wa is simply not worthy of her. .. Kaoru-dono is… Kaoru-do-KAORU-DONO!"

Kenshin's transition from his abysmal melancholic geezer to a lovesick puppy was astounding. His downcast eyes became wide and a little teary. His cheeks were flushed and the silly smile plastered on his face was simply adorable.

"You came back!" he sobbed. "Kaoru-dono."

Being drunk with mixed emotions and propelled by unsteady feet treading on shifting sand, Kenshin ended up with his face splat on the ground. 

"Kaoru-dono-"

She crisply cut him off. "I forgot you're supposed to take me home," she said. "Take me home, now. Please."

"H-hai de gozaru…" He sighed sadly. You could almost hear as his heart fell down again and settled at the pit of his stomach.

So this was the end of the romance that never was. Two spirits, transcending age, crossed paths in their fateful journeys. Two threads were weaved together by the Kami, so perfect with each other, so complementary. It was tied, the  lasso getting tinier and tinier as the strings clasped each other into a tight knot. And then, it was viscously, so viscously, tugged apart to suit the whims of the heaven's experiments. The connection snapped, just because of a little fraying on a near-infinitesimal part of a fiber, because of deep fear, the guilt, that has forever hampered the freedom of a lost soul yearning for redemption. Has she forever taken offense at his tactlessness? Has she lost hope on his ever letting go of his pain and embracing the panacea? He, has he truly denounced the demands of his heart? Has he really taken offense on her obstreperous defiance? Huh? HUH?!……………. To think that these two will never osculate… Such a tale from the muse of tragedy! And so, with a heavy heart, I end this narra-

"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled a voice angrily (also interrupting my wonderful-- :sniff: Never mind ). The voice stopped them in their tracks, enabling neither of them to take a single step.

Both turned to look him as if he had just fallen out of a hole in the sky. 

"Where do you think are you going?" demanded Sano. "And you, Jou-chan, what's the idea of playing hard-to-get. Quit it! That dork face will only get intimidated, not inspired. "

Sano blinked at Kaoru. Her eyes were smoldering with something not so unfamiliar. 

"Well if it isn't the rooster-head himself!" she said. "Sagara Sanosuke-san has finally graced us with his presence." She turned and started walking away. "It's amazing how right I was," she added quietly.

"Hey, tanuki!" Sano trotted after her, leaving the pillar-like wanderer in place. "Isn't this going a little too far? You've played your game, now stop!"

Kaoru stopped abruptly, cocking her head to him. "You got to work on your baka deshi, rooster-head. He messed up his lessons big time."

Sano grabbed her by the arm angrily before she could move again. "How selfish can you get, tanuki?" he growled. "Quit being so childish and immature!"

Kaoru did not venture to answer. She did not need to anyway.

"Sano."

The solitary word spoke volumes: shut up. Leave her alone. My fault. I was the fool.

The street fighter glared at them alternately in disgust.

"Chikusho."

And said no more.

Silence. That irksome silence. It hung overhead like some venomous vapor, sowing languor to the senses. Sano was sick of it, more so after being enclosed in a chamber filled with its repulsive gas for some stifling few minutes that felt like forever. And so, the ex-gangster promptly stepped out of the carriage as soon as it stopped at the dojo gates. He gulped the cool night air with relish. Sighing, he glanced at his less enthusiastic companions.

"Home sweet home," he muttered, rapping at the gates. "Oi, Yahiko!"

While waiting for the kid to come, Sano turned to the two again, the glare still painted on his face.

"All right, you two," he said. "Whatever it is in you minds, spill it already and clear the air."

Nobody spoke.

"Jou-chan?"

Kaoru still said nothing.

"Kenshin?"

"I have nothing to say and neither does the lady," came the reply.

Sano let loose a string of profanities under his breath. He gulped some air and prepared to give them a big chunk of his mind. Before he could start, however, the gate swung open.

"Okaerinasai, minna!" came the boy's uncannily cheerful greeting. His smile faded into a curious half-frown when 

his eyes alighted on the glum faces before him. "Oi, what's up?"

"Don't ask," grumbled Sano, shoving past him.

"Kenshin?"

"Not now, please," he said distractedly.

"Kaoru?"

"I'm sleepy and tired," she announced, utterly ignoring her student. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Hey, wait a minute, busu-sama!" protested the peeved Yahiko. "Where's the grub?"

"Find it yourself."

 And with one flex of her strong arm, Kaoru-shihondai sent Yahiko-chan into the dojo to find some nourishment for his growing body. Of course, that was assuming that dry dust was a part of a pubescent boy's diet.

"Good night, Yahiko," she said. She then bowed formally towards Kenshin. "Thank you for dinner. Good night, Himura-san."

"My pleasure, Kaoru-dono, always," replied Kenshin gravely, bowing back. "Oyasumi nasai."

Sano spat out his fishbone in disgust. He stepped forward and was about to stop Kaoru. Kenshin, however, stopped him with one stern gesture of his slightly trembling arm. The former growled in annoyance but consented nonetheless.

"Maybe sleep can knock some sense into your heads."

Meanwhile, Yahiko has unpeeled himself from the earth, spitting rudely, trying to remove the soil that entered his mouth. 

"What the heck is wrong with dogface?" he growled, rubbing his head. He turned to Kenshin.. "And what's with all those formal stuff?"

"And what, may I ask, are you planning to do now?" demanded Sano of Kenshin, taking no heed of Yahiko. 

"Hey!" repeated Yahiko. "Am I invisible or something? Answer me!"

"Sano…" Kenshin pleaded. "I'm tired. Please…"

"Hey-!"

"Yahiko, shut up," ordered Sano. "You, Kenshin, are coming with me."

"Look, rooster head-"

"Sano," said Kenshin wearily. " It's late."

"Kenshin! Quit interrup-"

"Enishi's gonna meet us at Akagi's. We gotta ask for some extension or help or whatever. Come on."

"Enishi?" Yahiko stared at them both. "What's-"

"Just a bad dream de gozaru," answered the rurouni.

"Nani?!" Yahiko shook his head. "Anyway-"

"Let's go, Kenshin," growled Sano, losing his patience.

"Will you guys listen?!" exploded Yahiko. "Megumi-"

Sano swiftly turned on the poor boy, eyes wild in a mixture of panic and irritation.

"You better be sure none of this leaks out to Megitsune," he threatened. "If I lose my bet with her, I swear I'll-!"

"That's right, Sano," said Kenshin. "You're not supposed to enter a bar for a month. And please, I want to rest."

"Yeah!" agreed Yahiko. "A night out with busu-sama's gotta tire even a superman."

At the mention of her, Kenshin's tiny restrain snapped and again he lapsed into his half-dazed state.

"Anyway, take me along," Yahiko continued. "It's not fair. I want food!"

"Shu-" Sano started but stopped and considered Yahiko's proposal. "That's- that's a good idea, brat. Excellent idea. But no. Both of you. You kid, stay here. Sniff out some food in the kitchen or whatever. And keep the girl here-" 

"Duh. As if she'd go out at this time of the night."

"Shut up. And you-" He turned to Kenshin. He grasped him by the scruff and dragged him to the gates. "You, you spineless pipsqueak, are coming with me!"

Yahiko couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit!" he exploded. "Quit treating me like a kid and tell me what the hell is going on!!"

The gates creaked shut.

"GrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRROARRRRRRR!!!"

Yahiko huffed and puffed in rage for a few seconds of elevated body temperature and crimson face. Then suddenly, he dropped his I-want-blood stance and chuckled evilly.

"He he he," he said. "So that means I don't have to share the imported cakes Tae gave us."

And an ominous laughter filled the night, frightening strays out of their scraggly furs and chilling the bones of those blanketed by the embrace of the cold earth.

Darkness again. The darkness of night concealed indiscriminately. It shrouded the secret deeds of men, even deeds whose general knowledge can cause a scandalous clamor. The dark served as a substrate for plots, a haven for illegal transactions, a nest for growing conspiracies. Two creatures of the darkness to conferred on their plans.

"You have come," spoke a voice, seemingly from out of nowhere. 

"Yes, yes," said the other. "What is it this time, schemer?"

The soft voice snickered. "You called me schemer. No schemer reveals his secrets…"

Objects fell, clanging and banging loudly. The thud of a body flung against wood was heard and after a moment's struggle, steady panting.

"Don't play games with me," hissed the second voice, deathly in its stoicism. "Interfere with my plans in any way and I shall personally deliver your hacked up head to your master's door step."

Another set of crashes ensued as the body slipped from the iron grip.

"I-I shall put my own plans to work, you weirdo!" gasped the other, still breathless. "I shall get what I want. You shall not master over me, freak!"

Footsteps. Footsteps leading away.

"Even so," calmly replied the other. "Any mishaps and I shall hold you responsible."

The figure glided away, his profile getting more and more visible as he reached places where moonlight has managed to seep through. He was tall, huge and topped with a spiky crown. He walked at a moderate pace. Not too fast. Not too slow. His very body emitted patience. Or perhaps it was indifference, an indifference to the flow of time.

Who is this person? Is he a Yakuza? A ninja? A renegade samurai?

A samurai perhaps for the tip of the saya protruded from underneath the voluminous folds of that robe that hid his frame's nature.

His hairstyle is quite familiar, like that of Zanza's. Zanza, the gangster, who fought for cash and for sport. What then? Has the street fighter abandoned the faithful Zanbatou? Has he exchanged the power of the humongous horse cutter for the versatility of a plain katana? It was reported that he has broken his namesake, twice in fact, but it was also said that he now left the work to his fists and certainly carried no blade.

Meanwhile, our person has finally left that concealed side street. The moon god could finally behold him as he efficiently toiled towards his destination, considerate to the slumbering town in his noiselessness. 

Now we are certain that the man is indeed not Zanza. Sure enough, his conspicuous hair gleamed under the scanty light and it was revealed to be of a curious shade of white. Also, the "aku" was missing from his back. That familiar banner of his shirt was equivalent to a knight's standard.

Who, indeed, we may guess. But what conspiracy has just hatched before our very eyes? Alas, for we have but seen the tail end of it all. Woe to the would-be victims! Woe to us! For though we could have known whatever evil will come to pass, we have no way of bringing warning to those unfortunate souls.

And so we wait.

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

So now Sano and Kenshin leaves Kaoru with Yahiko at home.

Will Enishi miss their rendezvous and instead go off to murder people?

Will he consider and give them extension?

Will Kenshin try again?

Will Kaoru forgive him?

Will Sano lose his bet with Megumi?

Will Yahiko EVER find out what's going on?

And who is this schemer that entered the picture? 

Find out!

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

Note: Oopsie. Did I just lapse into quasi-Hawthorne style there? Sorry. ^^ I remember I just finished reading The House of Seven Gables when I wrote this part a few  weeks ago. Ngerk…. Anyway, patience is a virtue. =)  More sensible stuff next time. Wait… I don't think the word sensible will ever be suitable to this thing… Yare, yare. Did you notice that on top being inconsistent with tenses I'm also fond of split infinitives and rambunctious digression? . Right. I said I'd shut up already. Someday…. I'd improve enough to laugh at this. I hope.

 Reactions, violent or otherwise, are always welcomed and looked forward to. TY


	8. Seven: Fermentation

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I'm not claiming it. 

Notes: I am now adapting the style of my idol in writing author's notes. ^^;

To Fairchild: I'm glad you find Sano in character. I don't have to think much about the retorts. Training at school (well, being around people like… μ˚& τ) is very helpful. ^^

To everyone else: Sorry I'm slow in writing and uploading. (it's gonna get worse. Jk!)Thanks for reading!

STOP! Before you proceed, (since I'm guilty of this) if you have some test or something tomorrow, don't read this now. I don't wanna be responsible for anybody's academic demise and lost sleep. ^^; ( fine. S'much as I hate to admit it… yep. … flunked a few tests and lost much sleep reading fics. . baaaad)

When Push Comes To Shove

Chapter 7

Fermentation 

/*darn! Can't think of a title . */

Downtown, a most streets were still lit and quite a number of bars were still uproarious. But they were fewer than usual it seems. Fewer-?

"Woman!"

"MAN!"

"Cheater!"

"Loser!"

"Wanna piece of me?!"

"I'll mince you up nice and good and give everyone here a piece a ya ass!"

"Why you-!"

"Damn you!"

Even so, many people glanced at the two brawlers. Some grinned, rubbing their hands together in expectant glee. A few took seats some distance from the "arena", ready for the show, equipped with sake and other essential victuals.

"I wonder where Sano is," murmured a guy.

Where indeed? No matter. The show must go on. 

The penguin-lizard hybrid stepped forward boldly. Dogstick immediately charged, clothes lining the former; he fell with a  tremendous crash. The crowd let out a cheer, which, however, was soon dwarfed by gales of laughter. 

Apparently, Dogstick's breaks failed him. He slipped on some unidentifiable object, toppled some bystanders and careened headlong to a flimsy wall. The rotting wood gave way, thus he burst upon an unsuspecting cook and ended up on a caldron of marinating entrails. 

The laughter soon died away with the less-than-satisfied crowd dispersing just as quickly.

"These brawls are getting more and more boring day by day," groaned one, ending in a chuckle in spite of himself. "The 'evil' guy should be here to keep things lively."

"The evil guy?" repeated one inquiringly. 

"You mean, Sagara san," butt in a passer-by who happened to over hear their conversation. 

"Right," said the first speaker. "He's been missing for a month."

"Think he found a new hang out?"

"Hope not."

hr

Sagara-san has not found a new hangout. At least, he had no plans of ditching his fave place. He has only temporarily settled for a… um, much sedate bar (though unfortunately more expensive) for the sake of his companions. As for his long absence, we already know of his reasons.

"Damn," he muttered. "Where the hell is that lunatic?"

"Sano," pleaded his companion for like the hundredth time. "I wanna go home. He's probably not coming."

"He's here, actually." Enishi was nearing them. "What the hell took you?"

"I was detained by a street fight," answered the newcomer. "A skirmish concerning the Battousai's gender or so it seems."

"Oi!" said Sano. "They're fighting over you, Kenshin. Aren't you gonna defend your honor or something?"

The ex-hitokiri tiredly lolled his gaze to Sano's direction. "Megumi-dono's bet?" he countered.

"Che." Sano ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "The 3000 yen can go screw itself for all I care. All this problem needs is a good fight. C'mon, man. A midnight brawl would do you good."

"…"

"This is your fault anyway. And to think those guys out there didn't know how close they were to the truth. Hitokiri! Hn. Pathetic."

Meanwhile, Enishi has already procured sake from the bar tender. Sano gawped at him, the horror in his expression hardly even veiled. Kenshin remained insouciant. 

"Um…" said Sano. "You sure you oughta drink that?"

Enishi gave him a perusing look. "I am not an infant," he replied. "And I certainly have more self-control than you."

Sano snorted. "Sure you do."

"So now let's get down to business." Enishi took a sip from his drink, ignoring Sano's vehement stare. "So what is it this time, Sagara?"

"Let's strike up a deal."

"A deal?" Enishi quirked an eyebrow. "We already have one."

"Dammit, can't you see those terms are no longer applicable? The girl dumped him, okay?"

"We've already closed this topic."

"Hey! The original plan was to pressure the pinhead so he'll marry the girl. So the ahou tried and he failed!"

"Like I said. Not my problem. Pull out the army and reform ranks."

Sano bristled.  "Look. I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Apparently, something went wrong with our so-called perfect plan. Now we have to try again."

"Fine. To the Kamiya dojo."

"We NEED more time!"

"A deal is a deal. Tomorrow sunset. Wedding or funeral. Your choice."

"Chikusho!" Sano flung the sake jug in irritation, spraying the contents all over. "Well, then, if it's a fight you want we'll give it  to you! Think you can win against us by yourself? Your ugly pals are gone."

Enishi in turn splashed the last of the contents of his cup on the street fighters face." And you forgot I was - am- the head of a Chinese Mafia."

Sano glared, baring his fangs and running his tongue menacingly on his lower lip.  "Kisa-" But suddenly, he stopped. "Hey, this stuff's good. You got taste, man." Then he shook his head. "Anyway, look at the man!" Kenshin was morosely drawing silly shapes with the sake spattered on the table. "Think about the girl! Do you think any of them is in any state to get married any time soon? And what about him? If we screw up, he'll be depressed for life!"

Enishi almost smiled ghoulishly. "Nice Jinchuu."

"Dammit, man!" Sano tugged at his unruly hair, disturbed in spite of himself. "Tomoe… Right. What about your sister's wishes?"

He shrugged. "I did my part. I paid for half the expenses. Blackmailed him. Might as well avenge myself in the process. If he fails, it simply means he is not worthy of her as he claims to be, and he is not worthy of my sister's forgiveness. "

"What the-! What happened to that give-the-man-new-happiness shit?"

"Give the man happiness…" Enishi turned to him with a deeply probing look that was almost a charge. "And what if the man refuses to receive it?"

"Wha-?" Sano stopped. He looked thoughtful for the longest time you could imagine him to do so. Then… "Che." Disgusted, he took a swig from a nearby jug. "Hey!" He peered through the narrow rim. "Who drank my sake?"

Enishi casually motioned towards the swordsman, who was _really_ putting it away.

"Okaaaaay."

"You are paying this time, Sagara."

"You're cheating, lunatic! Your supposed to handle the grub cost and that includes the sake."

"Never said anything about depressed pathetic alcoholics."

Sano shrugged. "All right, Kenshin. Enough of this. Hey. Hey! That's mine." 

They started wrestling for the jug. Kenshin kept up his resistance for a while until Sano forced him to back down.

"Mister," started Sano. "You are gonna explain yourself. You better do and you better make it decent!"

"What's there to explain….?" Replied Kenshin quietly. "She made the right decision. 

"Hey! Shut up about that already! It's bull. What exactly did you do to piss her?"

"I… I was unforgivably presumptuous…"

"Damn right. How can you tell her that anyway? Marrying her because of gossips and stuff, because it's scandalous for an unmarried young lady to live with a man? It's like she's forcing you to marry her or something and you're doing her a favor! I mean…. damn. I'm surprised she didn't kill ya."

"Well, it's certainly better than saying 'I wanna get laid bad and I'm too honorable to ask before tying the knot de gozaru na," remarked Enishi, ending with a ghastly guffaw.

"Shut up, crackers," snapped Sano. "Now, Kenshin, answer me once and for all! I'm sure dense as you are, you knew that was gonna hurt her feelings. Why the hell did you say that?" He seized the wanderer by the collar, preventing the latter from taking another libation.

"Why?" Kenshin murmured, coldly indifferent. "'Coz I really don't want to marry her."

"What- Drop that bullshit and tell me  now!"

"That _is _the truth." Kenshin's tranquil voice was now bordering on something else.

Sano's fist slammed hard on the table. "Cut the CRAP!""

Kenshin too banged the luckily durable table. "THAT'S THE TRUTH!" he snapped. Their now not-so-discrete exchange was attracting spectators. 

"What the-?" Completely ignoring the audience, Sano stared at him in stupefaction. But then, indignant anger soon quickly took over him. "Temee…"

"I-I can't…" he whispered. "I'm so afraid…"

"What? That she'll dump you?" Sano snorted like a vexed horse. "Well, guess what. She just _did_."

"I don't understand how she can love me." His ghostly voice was almost like pain itself. "Me… I didn't expect-"

"So that's it?" Sano glowered at him. "It's bad enough you hurt yourself with your stupid guilt and insecurities but do you have any idea how much you hurt her, too?!"

"That's exactly the point!" he exploded almost tearfully. "I can't bring myself to… You yourself know what I am, how much danger-"

"BUT-"

"But I'm willing to risk that! Truly I am. Why do you think I came back in the first place? Why I stayed after _him?_" He jerked his head at the silent Enishi. "What I can't- I can't stand… I am so messed up in my head! In my soul! I cannot let my demons consume her as well…"

Sano gaped at him, speechless. Enishi continued his blasé drinking. Kenshin sighed, gazing back dolorously at his friend's fixated eyes. 

"I love her too much…"

Silence. That silence again that set Sanosuke's teeth on the edge. Wait. That was a different silence, an oddly awed silence. Peculiar…. Peculiar that silence has filled the whole bar, not just their corner, but in every corner of the room…

Sniff. Sniffles. Sob.

"That was…. That was beautiful!"

Then, like the spattering of a newly falling rain, a lone pair of hands put itself together, and was soon followed by others around.  The clapping increased in frequency until it swelled into a mighty roar of a hurricane. The thunderous applause brought the house down.

"Wooohooo!!!"

"Encore!"

"Noh plays on bars? That's something new!"

"Hey, you Mr. Actor! Nice wig!"

"Mr. Akagi, are they the replacement of last week's jesters?"

"Kisama, Akagi! You stole another idea! Wait. Why don't you guys perform at _MY_ bar? I'll name you Twin Towers…. NO! Twin Towers and the Outhouse!"

Sano turned threateningly towards the spectators. Instantly, a hush overcame the room's occupants. Enishi focused his don't-mess-with-coz-I-ain't-sane look at them as well and everyone went back to their previous activities before being intrigued by the little soap opera scene blossoming at a corner. Kenshin, meanwhile, took advantage of the other two's distraction and grabbed one of Enishi's jugs of expensive sake. 

"People actually like me," sniggered Enishi presently. 

"Yep," replied Sano. "And all you did was sit and drink. People can be so sick."

"Aa sou ka. They like you also."

"Well." Sano turned to the third member of their party. "Back to business."

Kenshin merely chugged down another bottle in response.

Sano sighed. "Figures." He nudged Enishi. "Sure you got enough dough in ya? This guy needs lotsa sedatives."

"Drugs? I have a number of contacts. How much are you willing to pay?"

"Nah. Stick to alcohol, you ahou. My girl can tell you how much trouble drugs are."

Enishi rose. 

"Hey ! Where are you going?"

"None of your concern."

"Stay," commanded a glib tone. Kenshin raised his slitted eyes from the table. He and Enishi stared each other down.

"The deal was, if we're not with the girl, you're not leaving our sight," said Sano.

Enishi shrugged and sat again. 

"Good," Sano grinned. "We can all drink and be marry! Get it marry?"

The "godfather" merely rolled his eyes at the joke. "And the problem?"

"The solution is quite simple." He grabbed a bottle from Kenshin and took a big gulp. "Ahhh…. Just tell her the truth."

"Truth?" Kenshin echoed.

"Truth?" Enishi also repeated. "You mean that if they get married they'll both end up in the mad house?"

Sanosuke ignored him. "Just tell her the truth. Jou-chan will do the rest." He jabbed the littler man beside him with his elbow, forcing him to cough out the fluid that went down the wrong passage. "Tell her the truth."

"Truth…" murmured Kenshin, sighing deeply. 

"Right." Sano gave him an additional slap in the back. "Now let's get back to happier stuff."

"Well then, Sagara-san," said Enishi, seemingly intrigued. "I'm really just curious. After all, you "tutor" oniisan (O.o;) and all… what makes you an in expert in this field? I'm sure you're not even older than me…"

"Experience, buddy. Listen to me…"

And the little soap opera disappeared into a boisterous discussion of Sanosuke's exploits with women. Kenshin, however, focused his attention (or inattention) on the sake. It was bitter medicine, but medicine nonetheless. At least now it worked. Not like a decade ago. Not the metallic taste nor the dull lack of it. Sake, a refuge…

"Truth…"

hr

At nighttime, the familiar stretch of the dojo hall was engorged by the pitch black. Outside, light was not so reluctant to explore so she didn't bother to light a lamp. She walked to her room, relying on the moon and the light it offered, of which it was quite prodigal of this night.

_I will not cry. I will not cry._

She walked as briskly as her restrictive clothing would allow her. The slap of her geta against the wood served as a cadence. Yes, she neglected to remove them, failing to call to mind the amount of work it would add to her resident student. She walked on to her room, her sanctuary. She didn't even wince when some of the floorboards she hit let out a croak.

She stared at the floor, watching her feet eat up the pathway. The lines never seem to run out. They ran away from her, racing with each other just to vanish into the absence of moonlight. The odd thing was how wavy the lines were. The lines were not perfect, never were, but now they were strangely blurred. Originally doomed never to cross one another's path, the breaks on the floor seem to coalesce, to melt into each other. 

"So much for not crying," she muttered bitterly.

She flung open the shoji, not quite caring whether or not the flimsy partition would survive the violent jerk, and slammed it shut with the same force.

_Will you give this unworthy one your hand in marriage?_  

Some how that phrase didn't arouse the joy or excitement it usually did when thought up. It twisted in her heart like a knife. But instead of carving sweet memories, it inflicted horrendous pain. She never thought it could hurt her as much….

The dingy moonlight filtered through the paper doors, the bluish white crawling on the polished floor and unto the neatly folded futon. She clumsily kicked off her geta, also managing to trip in the process. She stumbled unto the folded futon with a muffled thud.

"Mou!"

And she had thought this night would be so perfect. And it was. Or at least it started to be. Then…

_People would think its improper and immodest for you to allow that so…. I think the best alternative is marriage_

What the heck was that? Did that mean he just felt obligated to marry her? She certainly didn't want marry a man who did want to get married! 

"Kenshin no baka!" she exploded.

So that means he really didn't love her. After all… Why would he-? It didn't make any sense.

_It hurts so much! He never loved me. Kenshin no baka! And I… I… Duh. He never said he did. Never ever. And it hurts… but then…. I thought….I thought…._

She really thought deep, deep inside her, despite her insecurities and fears, she really thought he returned even a tiny part of her feelings. She fought away those thoughts; she thought them unbelievably vain and foolish. But  everything about him said so! The way he sometimes looked at her when he thought she wasn't aware. His gentle almost hesitant touch. That sincere smile, that half-pained smile that had seemingly unconsciously appeared just because she was there, because she was worth smiling for, so different from the sunny ones he conjured for the sake of his facade . Those eyes…

Perhaps, she just misinterpreted the signals. Wasn't that what always happened? She always got her hopes up because of her vivid mind. Those signals weren't signals. She just imagined them with her naïveté. 

"I don't know! I'm so confused!"

Of course, she would get confused and get the wrong signals! He has always been so caring and… and wonderful! And she's just human. A young ignorant woman at that. How would she know whether his actions were a result of his vows as a rurouni or a result of his feelings for her? How would she know where to draw the line between his natural kindness and genuine love that went beyond friendship?

_How was I to know?_

 So then, why did he propose if he didn't love her at all? Why did he ask her out, built up all that atmosphere? Why didn't he just tell her the truth?

"Baka!"

She glared at her hands fisted on her now crumpled sheets. She was staring past them all, not really seeing what was there. Yet some distant part of her, one of the few parts of her that was spared from this bewilderment, was aware of some wetness falling on her skin. Gradually her eyes focused and saw the reality before her.

_Tears…_

This night has gone long enough. Perhaps the moon, too, was wearied of this all and so retreated behind the thick fluffiness of the clouds. The room was plunged into total darkness. Slowly, her befuddled mind blackened out and sleep took her from her suffering.

"Kenshin no baka…" Sniffle. Sniff. Sniff. Sigh. "Baka… baka…"

_Baka. Kaoru no baka…_

hr

It's peaceful there. Quiet. Cool. It was so unlike the bustling activity he so unwillingly found himself part of a while ago. A while ago? Was it merely a couple of minutes or an eternity that passed? Time no longer had substance. Then again, has it ever?

_Himura-san. It's not so bad. Not if compared to Kaoru-dono. But really there's nothing wrong with either, now is there?_

_No. Nothing wrong at all. Perfectly natural._

_Don't kid yourself, you bastard. It's perfectly UN-natural._

_Eh? What's wrong with her calling you Himura-san? You yourself call her Kaoru-dono. _

_Yes… so that's what Sano meant…. About the dono…. Just like the Himura-san-_

_But isn't "dono" a more formal honorific? In fact, ought not she call you Himura-dono, too? You're a stickler for this formality and respect and all. Why are you complaining?_

_It's so… so…_

_So what? So un-her? So detached? So distant? Well, isn't that what you want? Isn't that why you pushed her away, ignored her, made her feel un-pretty, made her feel like a daydreaming dim-witted child?_

The voices were starting to irk him. They were so unfair! How often does he get the opportunity to be left in peace with himself? Now, these stupid thoughts were viscously playing tug-of-war with his barely-attached-in-place head.

_I was merely trying to knock some sense into her, giving her time to think about what she was getting herself into. I mean, she has to realize how unworthy I am of her! I can't take advantage of her goodness… but I'm not strong enough to resist her love forever…_

A pause. The thoughts seemed to be gathering themselves together, preparing a siege to utterly defeat him in an instant. He still wasn't sure where he was. In fact, he didn't feel anything. It was as if he was incorporeal…

_Love? _The voice resumed its criticism. _Excuse me, but how can one vile creature such as your person even dream of her loving you? You have such guts to dream about the unreachable paradise when you know you are eternally damned to burn in hell. Look at yourself! Stare back at the specter that you are. Such contrast between your rotting coal-black soul and her radiant white spirit! How dare you think-_

_How dare I not?!_ Kenshin mentally bared his teeth in a ferocious snarl. _She's so wonderful and kind. And so, so generous. I've- I've never felt so loved in my life. And from an angel, too. From her. _

_You idiot! How many more sins are you planning to commit against your rationalness? Dammit, Himura, what is wrong with you?! Any stupid person can see. She is what she is: a perfect darling. It is her nature to be good. It doesn't necessarily mean she's in love with you! Of course not._

Now, Kenshin became aware of his heart. At least, he was sure it was beating a while ago for he was very aware of its abrupt stop now. Yes, it was starting to pump again, painfully, as if there was some coronas of thorns encasing it, restricting its movements. His chest seemed to be reminding him of its presence, too. He felt very uncomfortable, as if some thing was pressing down on him and inhibiting his breathing. Even so, he grimaced in his inner conference, blurting out some semblance of self-defense. 

_What-? _he managed. _ All the things she went through for me… I can't-_

_That's exactly it! You with the sight of a hawk and the keen sense of observation of a hunter should have known how protective she can get with Yahiko, even Sano, or anyone else for that matter. What makes you think _you_ are special? How mighty high of you to feel such!_

Kenshin was again shocked by the pain that registered. The dull aching in his chest, marked by occasional sharp jabs by some invisible razor, was driving him nuts. It was an entirely different pain he has ever felt from any stab wound he has received. Still, it wasn't that an unfamiliar feeling… _Sister?_

_Yes. That thought was one of your self-defense mechanisms, wasn't it? You keep on assuming this and that but you didn't really believe it, didn't you? You are such a tenacious ass! Believe it. It's better than thinking she has some kind of puppy love or whatever. The nerve-_

_Puppy love?! You little-_

_That was what you were yakking about a while ago! That she doesn't know what's good for her. That she can't differentiate love from infatuation. _

_No, that wasn't-_

_What then? You just assumed she's stupid? Heh. For some pathetic prick that's so sickeningly in love, you harbor such shitty disparaging thoughts about her. Some Hitokiri. And you pride yourself of being able to scrutinize and unearth the barest essential in an enemy's soul! Hn. You can't even begin to comprehend a woman who's a decade younger..._

The pain was now no longer confined to his upper torso. It was also present on the lower part of his body, somewhere below the abdomen, in fact.__

_I... I don't know…… Deep inside, I've always wanted it to be otherwise…._

_His disembodied self seemingly smirked. Of course, you're too rational thinking has been clouded over by your wretched daydreams and disillusions. You don't know anything at all._

_Fine, I don't know anything. Well, how am I supposed to, anyway!?_

_Coward! You are capable of knowing. You just refuse to. You're afraid to know. You are terrified of the truth. And because of your weakness, she will die. Die. Die! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_

The screams concluded with a wild mocking laughter.

_What-? KAORU! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

Awareness of the rest of his body came to him like thunder. It sent him reeling back to consciousness, gasping for breath heavily. His sudden movement somehow caused some objects to fall, the sound of their brittle forms shattering to a thousand pieces resounding sharply in his ears. Immediately, he snapped open his eyes.

"What-?"

Kenshin took in everything, though hazy, all at once. Broken glass littered, terracotta jugs flung around haphazardly, tables overturned, Sano sprawled on the floor beside him, the unmistakable reek of sake mingling with the pungent odor of vomit: the bar. It was dark inside, and with the windows sealing off the entrance of light, there was no way of telling time.

He groaned a little with discomfort and pain. Half-heartedly, he tried to remember why the hell he was there and what the hell was he was doing . Till suddenly, a realization hit him.

_Wait. The bars are empty. If so- Holy sh-!_

He torpedoed out the establishment, knocking down more furniture and breaking down the door in the process. His racket, however, managed to awaken the snoring street fighter.

"Eh?! Wh-what? Wha…."

Sano stood up groggily, his towering frame swaying precariously. He drunkenly clutched at his still spiky head and struggled to get his bearings. The bar. He was still in the stinking bar, still in the bar because of that alcohol-voracious brokenhearted weenie.

"Speaking of that f**king weenie, where the hell-?!!"

Panicking about what his idiot friend may do on the loose, Sano sprinted out the bar, bombarding with questions the first living creature he set his eyes on.

"Red headed guy?" he yelled. "Kinda depressed and shitty looking. Have you seen him?"

"H-he went that way!" stammered the startled fellow. 

Sano blundered off, cursing his still throbbing head. He was surprised when the street he was pointed to abruptly halted at a dead end, an outhouse to be exact. He tried to skid to a stop. However, the inertia sent him crashing against the doorway. Unfortunately, he did so just as the door swung open and the occupant stepped out. And um…. The next few details would be too un-pretty to be disclosed.

Instead of helping him up, (of course not even an idiot in his right mind would touch Sano then) Kenshin glanced at him in irritation.

"Shit," muttered Sano, annoyed at his apparent overreaction.. "So the moron just took a leak."

"As a matter of fact, yes," answered the other stiffly. "Can't a man answer the call of nature in peace?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sano shook his head and started heading back to the bar without the slightest care of his unsightly (and un-smelly!) condition. "Kuso! I thought you did something amazingly stupid again. Why the hell did you take off like that?!"

"My bladder was about to explode!" squeaked Kenshin defensively. "Was I suppose to tiptoe out for your sake?"

Sano blinked. "Oh yeah. Holy…. Where the hell did you keep all that sake all night? Nut case and I were betting on how many more bottles you'd chug down before you gotta go piss and none of us won!"

At that, Kenshin's sleepy eyes suddenly flew wide open. "That's right," he whispered hoarsely. 

"Eh?"

"Sano," he asked in a level, low voice. "Where is Enishi?"

"Huh? Dunno."

His breath caught in his throat. "Where_IS_he?" he repeated sharply.

"I don't know, man! You woke before-"

"Kaoru-dono!" He pushed the rooster head aside and vanished among the crowd.

"Hey, Kenshin! Oi! Wait up!" Sano followed him, pushing none too respectfully through the throng of early birds. "Hey! Don't worry about last night's expenditure. The lunatic will pay for it later. Hey!"

_Simpleton. This is the perfect time to attack… And I'm even worse, leaving the dojo all open… Carelessness! How could have I lost control? How could have I been so unthinking! Kaoru…. If I'm too late again, I swear…_

Heads turned as red and purple zapped by. But it was only halfway through morning. How could the colors of sunset be present so early? Some realized that it was only Himura Kenshin, the Kamiya dojo's boarder. Everyone soon returned to their private business, ignorant and oblivious of the ghastly potentials of the recent turn of events. He, too, didn't care about their attention. He wasn't even attuned to his environment or even the guttural rasping of his pants, only to a name… a person.

_Kaoru…_

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

Oh no! What did I just do? (bonks self: wrong line) Ahem.

Where on earth is Enishi?!

What can he possibly have in store for our rurouni and his shihondai?

Is he really out to fulfill his Jinchuu?

Will Kenshin be able to avert such a disaster?

And will Sano get the chance to wash anytime soon?

Find out!

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

Complains? Anything? All welcome. ^.^

Warning: Bumpy ramblings up ahead. Take detour if preferred. Definitely no need to read.

A/N: Ha. First things first, don't kill K&K yet (or me) for their inner thoughts. They'll both be justified for their corresponding twisted thoughts later (or so I hope) after one of them perishes! Bwahahaha!!!

Just kidding. Lame joke. Don't Aku Zoku San me, Saitou-sama! I'm honestly trying to be good for Santa.

Apologies for having taken so long. I keep getting sidetracked from writing this the past few weeks. I've been too hyper about the HP movie that has just opened here in our country. (Yep Potter fan!) Not to mention, Fairchild-sama telling me about Hermi-Ron in Book 5 being confirmed. Wai! Wai! ^^;

All right! All right! I'm stopping. (takes deep breath) I'll try my best to post the next one as soon as possible. Give me….. two weeks. Or more.  The periodic exams will be next week and then comes the X'Mas vacation! Yey! ^.^ (I'm kinda chirpy today. .; Even though I just flunk the Physics long test, Research is as insane as Enishi, and the commanding officer of our platoon a while ago was such a bitchy pain. Oh well. Still HP hangover? -.-;)

120501


	9. Eight: Helicase and Primer

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period. 

Notes: Exams are over, Christmas vacation!!! Heh. I can write without guilt now. ^.^

To Lelsy: I'm glad you're no longer bent on killing me. As for killing _the _guy, I'm considering it. Bwahaha!!!

To Susan: Pressure…. ^_^It was probably impossible (heck, really impossible! The bladder's capacity is only a pint. ^^;) that he lasted that long.  Hehehe… 

To Fairchild/Wronski Feint (How do you pronounce that name anyway? ): Belated Happy Birthday! (ngek) Is Enishi gonna kill Kaoru? Hmmm…. I can't decide who he'd kill first! : maniacal laughter: Jk.  Sweatdroppy, huh? I guess it is. ^^; (Now, Don Quixote de la Mancha is _very_ sweat droppy, ne?) 

To Bunny, Gypsy-chan, Naomi-chan and everyone: Thanks for reading. Glad you liked the chapter. And I'm trying my best to finish this fast. Honest… (hah. At least I've regained my enthusiasm in writing this. ^.^ I owe you people.)

Last…

To Seiyo-sama: I most certainly am not in love/attracted/infatuated/obsessed/whatever on Enishi. Period. I'm not like you guys. : sniff: No offense meant.

Chapter 8

Helicase and Primer

"This really sucks."

Swish.

"It's bad enough I got left out of quality food last night-"

Swoosh.

"-but now I gotta practice alone on a deserted dojo like some weird hermit."

Thwack.

Yahiko dropped the shinai, drawing an arm across his face to remove droplets of sweat. He walked out of the dojo, went to the house and flopped down on the porch, leaning against a wooden support.

"I'm tired of talking to myself, talking to the shinai, training with invisible losers…" He sighed. "Geeze, where _is_ everybody?!"

Just then, he was startled by the loud bang of the dojo gates opening. 

"Kaoru-dono!? Yahiko?" the voice called out frantically.

Yahiko lazily sat up but the speaker came to view before he was able to rise to his feet. 

"Yahiko," demanded the swordsman urgently. "Where's Kaoru-dono?"

"Well, finally! Somebody finally remembered Tokyo samurai Myoujin Yahiko. How's it been going deserters?"

"Yahiko, I don't have time for this!" he snarled in the most un-rurouni manner. "Where is she?"

Still mad, the boy didn't quite catch the ex-assassin's tone. "Do I look like that busu's keeper?" he snapped back haughtily. "Sorry, I don't keep tanuki for pet."

Kenshin hissed, freezing in place in that typical response to danger and/or fear. Just then, Sano stumbled between them, panting madly. 

"Kuso, Kenshin!" he managed, collapsing hard. "I having a goddamned hangover! I can't run as fast and as long you can!"

"Kaoru's gone," he answered quietly.

"Wha-?!" Sano sat up at once. "You don't think she's kidnapped?"

Kenshin said nothing. Yahiko rolled his eyes at them.

"Duh," he said. "Who the hell would kidnap busu-sama, anyway?"

 "You know that lunatic isn't much of a concealer when it comes to his feelings towards you," said Sano. "We would have seen right through him if he was planning something."

"How well does any of us know him anyway?" murmured Kenshin.

"Lunatic?" repeated Yahiko, startled. "Enishi?!!"

"Butt out kid!" ordered Sano. To Kenshin he said somberly, "You think he really did?"

"We have to find her either way."

"Like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"Yahiko, when did you last saw her?"

"Eh? I thought you said butt out kid?"

"Yahiko, please…"

"Fine. She left early this morning."

"And she didn't say anything? Where is she going?"

Yahiko looked a tad sheepish. "I couldn't exactly ask coz I was too sleepy. She left at the crack of dawn."

Sano groaned. "Why did the brat pick this day of all days NOT to be nosy?" he asked heavenward.

The brat stuck his tongue out at him and then turned a troubled look at Kenshin. "Is she in trouble?"

"I hope not," he replied shortly. "I will make sure not."

"Oh, right. Baka me. I forgot. She left this letter for you."

"Letter?"

"Why didn't you say so at once!?" exploded Sano.

"May I?"

Yahiko silently handed over the letter. They waited in silence as the wanderer opened the letter with shaky hands. He immediately recognized the neat legible handwriting of Kaoru. The others tried to crowd around but he pulled away to read it privately. 

Dear Kenshin,

Ohayo gozaimasu! I hope you woke up feeling as wonderful as I did. I had a nice evening last night. I'm sorry I ruined it. Well, I don't think the latter part of the night shouldn't have happened at all. And yes, I admit it. It's all my fault. I am such a silly girl. I guess, I really am a tanuki-girl as Megumi-san said.

About what you asked last night, I understand that you didn't really want to ask that. Well, you do but you're just being pressured by, yes, my attitude towards you and that meddlesome rooster-head. And I have just one thing to say: Kenshin no baka! Just ignore me, will you? I mean it's not your duty to indulge in my silly little fantasies. Will you please quit being guilty about everything? How many times do I have to tell you not to humor me?!

About Sano, if he forces you again or something, I'll beat him up myself!

Like I said, it's my fault. Don't tell him I said so, but I think it was sweet of him to worry about his Jou-chan. It's also sweet of you to follow his wishes… but I am not a little girl. I am not a little girl who can be distracted by little games, little daydreams that doesn't have any substance. It's a wonderful fantasy, you know. But it's a lie. I don't want to live a lie. It would be unfair for both of us, especially for you. I don't want that to happen. Hinder with the good intentions, but I think I prefer reality.

Tanuki no baka! Gomen. I know I'm not making any sense. Anyway, let's just forget about that whimsical little episode now, shall we?

Anyway, I have a favor to ask. Since you obviously didn't come home last night (afraid of busu-sama's divine rage? He he he.), I just decided to write it down because I can't expect Yahiko to remember everything. I'll be gone for a while. Um, there's this tour thing at the Maekawa dojo. Some selected students are going to tour some dojos in various parts of the country to spar with students and such. Maekawa-sensei invited me to join and it was such a short notice that I actually only decided last night. So would you watch Yahiko and the dojo for me while I'm gone? Please? And if you have some engagements to attend to, you can leave him at Dr. Genzai's. Thank you very much and I'm sorry I didn't ask you personally. I'm really sorry for this mess. Peace? Peace!

                                                                                        Sincerely yours, 

                                                                                                 Kaoru

Sano and Yahiko stared at him expectantly as he slowly folded the letter and slipped it inside his gi. After closing his eyes momentarily, Kenshin sighed deeply and turned to meet their probing looks.

"Well," prompted Sano. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," replied Kenshin. "She didn't exactly say where. She'll be moving around Japan."

"You mean she joined Maeekawa-sensei's group?" asked Yahiko indignantly. "Hey! She promised I could go with her if she decided to change her mind. No fair."

"Nan de-?" demanded Sano.

"They're gonna travel to all these neat places and fight with other schools. And she left me, that hag!"

"Do you know where she'll be going first?" asked Kenshin.

"Well, I guess they met at the Maekawa dojo first. Then they took the train to Yokohoma."

"Yokohama?" mused Sano. "We can run that far, eh?"

"We're not running Sano. We're taking the the train."

"I am not going near that infernal contraption! That thing is possessed! It's the Devil's tool to collect souls to lead to damnation!"

"Oh no," gasped Yahiko suddenly. "That's right…"

"What?" Kenshin was standing before him in a flash. "What is it?"

"Oooh boy, Sano…"

"What is it this time?" snapped the streetfighter. 

"You were supposed to be at the train station hours ago."

"Nani?!" Sano leaped up in surprise. "Why me?"

"You are soooo dead, Rooster head," warned Yahiko in perfect solemnity. "You'd be nothing but chicken broth when Megumi get her hands on you!"

"What?!" Sano unceremoniously shoved the vagabond aside and grasped Yahiko by the collar. "What about Megitsune?"

"You got mail from her yes-"

"Wha? WHAT?! WHERE!?? Why the HELL didn't you tell me YESTERDAY!!!"

"Well, I didn't exactly have the chance what with all that secrecy and crap!" Yahiko scowled at him ferociously.   
"I'll give it to you if you tell me what's going on. Deal?"

"JUST HAND IT OVER BRAT!"

"Okay, okay…" grumbled the poor kid, searching his pockets for the said letter. "Ugh. What is wrong with you people? You' re worse than the busu… Here it is, you gaycious* widow."

Sano grabbed it as if it was his long awaited salvation, tearing the envelope open as quickly as he could. He started to read aloud. "To my dear and beloved-" He immediately stopped when he detected Yahiko's undivided attention. "Let's skip that part…" he muttered, self-consciously. "NANI!!???" 

Yahiko peered at the piece of paper and read aloud. "I'll be arriving there 6 o'clock sharp on Monday morning so you better be at the station, you sexy Rooster you." He frowned distastefully.  "Sexy rooster? That's gross!"

"That's not the point!" screeched Sano like a madman. "I'm in DEEP SHIT!"

The boy only continued reading aloud from the letter. "Surprise, surprise! I know. It's so sudden. Say hi to the others for me. And tell Ken-san to tell me when he's planning to have kids so I can schedule my stay there. Or better! I'll tell _them_ when I'm available and they can schedule their * ahem * accordingly. No choice. Your little fox is _so_ in-demand! Hohohoho…" Yahiko stopped reading and sweatdropped. "I can almost imagine the fox ears popping up…"

"I'm DOOMED!!" moaned Sano, indifferent to the blatant invasion of his privacy. He turned wildly to his equally problematic friend. "What am I gonna do?!!"

Yahiko proceeded with his reading. "I hope your plan to get them together works. And you better tell me the details when I get there. Till then! Hugs and kisses, Megitsune. P.S. You better have a thousand yen ready, babes. I'd bet my house you were in a bar last night and the previous night before. " 

*A/N: Gaycious… It's a term coined by students in school. Just take it from gay-cious. We have some very effeminate male teachers. ^^; I just couldn't resist… (biyudang bading ^.^) and I couldn't think of any other.

"Screw that bet!" raved the rooster. "I'd pay any amount just to escape the hell that woman's gonna put me through."

Kenshin, meanwhile, ignored him completely. "Sano, do you have my sakabatou with you?"

"Hell! Even the sakabatou won't save me from the fox."

"Sano." Kenshin's sharp voice momentarily halted the chicken's squawking. "Where is it?"

"It's still with the lunatic, okay? I forgot about it. Geeze! How do you expect me to remember what with all the hell going on-" He stopped, looking on curiously as Kenshin lunged at the startled Yahiko. 

"Hey!" protested the boy in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're using the shinai?" demanded Sano incredulously.

"Too light," muttered the sword fighter. "I don't exactly have the luxury to be picky. Sano let's go."

"Eh?! Where to?"

"Train station." Kenshin bounded to the gates.

"NANI!? Megitsune arrived hours ago. She's in the clinic by now but I'd rather delay-" Sano rushed after him, leaving the poor innocent Yahiko alone.

"To find Kaoru-dono."

Sano sighed. "Here we go..."

HR

"My doomsday has come and I'm in a train station."

Sano looked around glumly at the multitude of people crowding the halls of the station. There was no way they could find Jou-chan in that mass of heads, baggage and other miscellaneous objects. Of course, she being a part of a group of kenjutsu students would make the search easier, but they have not sighted any uniformed madcapped boys rampaging around in frolic, brandishing and poking each other with shinai. This, of course, brought home the fact that they had probably set off hours ago.

He watched as his tenacious friend searched every nook and corner of the place. The man's determination was admirable but Sanosuke was not so inclined to appreciate it at the moment, what with his impending torture and execution and all.

"Oi!" stated Sano sulkily as he trailed behind the wanderer. "You're determined not to give me any sympathy at all, aren't you?"

"Sano. In the first place,  you got me into this mess," Kenshin retorted finally, the thin patience he had for the streetfighter has worn thin beyond repair by the latter's complaints. "Ever thought about sympathizing with me?"

"Heh. If you guys would just quit being so hard-headed..."

Kenshin frowned. "Let's just ask the dispatcher's office."

The two of them soon came to a sign bearing a list of all the trips for the day and for the whole week following.

"See? I told you so," said Sano. "They left at seven this morning."

"When's the next trip?"

"Are you kidding?! I don't have any cash available."

"Where is my money?"

"It's in the bank, you ahou. Where else?"

Kenshin suddenly struck a fist on his thigh. 

"What?"

"The next trip is tomorrow ten o'clock. We can't wait that long."

"So we're going home?"

"No. We can run for it or hitch a ride. Whatever's convenient."

"Convenient?!!"

Kenshin said nothing more and entered the dispatcher's office without bothering to line up before the windows.

"How may I help you, sir?" asked the man behind the desk, despite his initial surprise.

"Is there any other trip to Yokohama before tomorrow?" Kenshin inquired. "Perhaps, there's a train passing through there."

"Well, sir." The man leafed through the papers on his desk. "I believe we have a trip at 2 o'clock this afternoon."

"It says outside your next trip would be tomorrow," spoke Sano. 

"You see, sir, the seven o'clock trip has been can-"

"Canceled?" cut off Kenshin. "You are certain?"

"Yes, sir. It's been delayed this afternoon due to technical difficulties."

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" With that, Kenshin sped out, leaving Sano awkwardly standing alone in the spic-and-span office.

"Ano..." he said. "Ja ne..."

And followed out.

Kenshin ran out the station as quickly as he could, dodging various passengers and the people who came to see them off or else to welcome them. Meanwhile, Sano followed the best he could, using his great height to his advantage. He towered over the multitude of heads and it was relatively easy to keep track of the one-time hitokiri what with the latter's head full of flame-bright hair and the pink (or fuchsia as he calls it or magenta as Enishi calls it) gi.

They reached the main street, also filled with pedestrians. Stores lined the sides of the street thus shoppers filled it, too, competing for space with coaches and buggies passing through once in a while. 

Kenshin has stopped and was standing in front of a display window. Sano jostled the best he could to be able to rejoin his friend while stationary. The former, however, suddenly ducked inside the store, prompting Sano to curse under his breath for his friend's erratic behavior. Finally, he was able to shove his way into the shop.

"What is it this time, Kenshin?" Sano demanded as he marched towards the rurouni. "Hey!!"

He was staring at the man behind the cashier's counter. 

"That man..." 

"We found him..?" Kenshin murmured uncertainly. 

The merchant was in a flashy Chinese costume, which jived well with his merchandise, mainly cloth and other paraphernalia imported from China. He was a very tall man with long hair, dead straight and black, flowing to his rear. His brown eyes, unreadable yet oddly familiar, casually turned to their direction.

Kenshin briskly turned on heels to face Sano, feeling rather dazed. "Tell me I am not seeing things," he implored his friend. "Enishi is in a baby pink silk blouse and a black wig?"

Sano shrugged. "Hey, even lunatics gotta make a living."

The sound of a throat being cleared was heard from behind them. "Is there anything in particular you are interested, good sirs?" the owner of the throat said.

Both slowly looked at the speaker. The foreboding was more than evident in their expressions.

Kenshin stated his business without further ado, never mind his disconcertion. "Return my sword right now, please," he ordered.

Certain that he was visible to no other cutomer, the man glared a little. "As you see, sirs," he said in the same soliticious voice. "I am quite busy with other customers. If you wish to inquire about arms and such, my assisstant will gladly entertain you."

"Oi, crackpot," protested Sano crossly. "Don't you dare ignore us!"

Enishi, however, has already glided away to another set of customers, speaking an assortment of Chinese dialects once in while. Anyway, the assistant soon arrived. It was a slight old man, bearded and bald. Despite his uncharacteristic cleanliness and modest but whole clothing, Kenshin immediately recognized him

"Oibore-dono..."

hr

"Good form!"

Kaoru flashed the best smile she could muster. Nobody suspected a thing, not even Maekawa-sensei himself. What the heck? It's not as if she's hiding anything! She told him everythying, right? The whole truth.

"Hiroshi-kun!" called out Maekawa-sensei. "Are you gonna be on defensive for the rest of this match? You can't win without offense." 

"Hitokiri Hakusai beaten by a girl!" howled one of the students. "Bwahahaha!!!"

The others laughed heartily, but it was due to the nickname more than anything. They have just recently discovered that he worked on a restaurant parttime as the chef's apprentice (aka he chopped veggies and stuff, including celery and cabbage). The beating portion, on the otherhand, was insignificant since Kaoru has won each of their previous engagements. As for the girl part...

"Sempai doesn't fight like a girl!" pointed out one of the lot.

"Yeah!" chimed another. "Otherwise, we're all girls!"

She didn't even blink at the discussion concerning gender and skill. The pleased expression she wore on her face soon melted away into the  stoic facade she was previously wearing. She continued with her series of attacks, not allowing herself to be distracted by praise. The boy, possibly a couple of years older than her, was driven back by her relentless assault. She executed a particularly emphatic blow from above as a finale, but he managed to deflect her blow, the sharp thwack resounding across the dojo as wood connected with wood. They broke apart, panting a little, eyes training on each other like hawks'.

Those eyes, thought Kaoru. He's so determined to beat me this time around. But he's afraid of hurting me, the baka. He should be a little more like Yahiko. Undaunted Yahiko... home... I wonder if he has- Aurgh!! Concentrate Kaoru!

She continued to eye her opponent, as if measuring him, figuring out his next move. Hiroshi didn't budge under her scrutiny. He merely grunted in grim determination. 

"Sempai, why so fierce today...." he muttered through clenched jaws. 

With a murderous glint in his eyes, the star student of Maekawa dojo launched himself at Kamiya dojo's shihondai. For a spilt second, Kaoru managed to muse on how reminiscent it was of a certain eleven year-old. Still, blood flooded her brain as her heart pumped madly to supply her body with energy. Her senses were alive and active, burning as she engaged in fierce combat. It was almost like a dance, an ordained dance, whose steps she has been learning since she had learned how to walk. And in this she tried to lose herself.

The brain was focused on the fight. It had to coordinate the movements, had to order each and every impulse in every nerve. From the lowest level, at the mere contraaction of a single muscle fiber, up to the plotting, the conjuration of strategy, it was a bizarre orchastration of small precisely timed events that one can barely comprehend or imagine of happening instantaneously. But somewhere, somewhere in the unknown recesses of her mind, somwhere beyond the heat and intensity of the battle, Kaoru was engaged on an entirely different matter.

Yes, Kaoru. The thoughts began to circulate in her head again. Lose yourself in the fight. There, somewhere in there, there is calm. No pain. Just the ultimate goal. Like Hitokiri Battousai. That was how the Battousai operated, right?

Thwack! Slap! Crack!

Stop it there! Don't even think about it, Kaoru. How would you know, anyway? He doesn't let you get even close to him, as if you're contagious or something. Wait-! Geesh... Now, I'm pondering about the Battousai?! That is so weird. But he's the same person! One and the same.

Again and again, the swords slapped against each other. It was the only other sound audible throughout the whole, for an awed hush has blanketed the dojo. Everybody else has stopped their training to watch them, their fascination at the fervour of the fight awashing their senses, beckoning to them with anticipation of the unknown outcome.

Isn't it ironic that the Hitokiri Battousai is afraid of you? After all, I am just helpless little Kaoru-dono, a mere toddler. Haha. 

Kaoru mechanically matched Hiroshi blow for blow. The fight was definitely nowhere near conclusion, as they whisked across the gleaming floor, dynamically changing direction as control of the encounter shifted every now and then.

Of course he'd be scared of me. I can't believe how much of a flirt I've been. Ack! Listen to me. Megumi-san would laugh if she heard that. But I really have been so silly pushing myself to him. Silly, silly. Watashiwa no baka. And to think I fought with him just because he's just trying to be that nice generous imbecile that he is.

THWACK!

Kaoru bit back a scream as the shinai hit her hard. She reeled a little, momentarily dizzy from the force of the blow. Then, her senses snapped back to reality, any pain present dispersing into the void of her recovered concentration. 

First hit. Another hit and he'll win. Aurgh.... Concentrate Kaoru!

"Point one!" yelled out the sensei amidst murmurs. 

"Daijoubu (sp?)," she reassured Hiroshi, who was almost gawking at her apologetically. "Fight."

Hiroshi nodded and started his attacks again. Kaoru rejoined battle with renewed fury. The change in her was very noticable and again, he kept finding himself in tight situations. The tide has turned.

Baka! Baka! Watashiwa no baka! I should have anticipated that move. It was so obvious. I myself taught them that. Just like with him. I've been so blind. How can I be so blind?! How can I be so selfish? And how can you be so wonderful anyway?! I hate you Kenshin no baka. I hate you too Kamiya Kaoru.  

She fighting so viscously. Hirsoshi was on the verge of panic. He had thought he had a chance of winning against the sempai. Well, he woould not lose. He definitely would not. 

I'm such a liar. And such a temperemental baby. I said such horrible things. And they weren't necessary at all in the slightest. They weren't true. Lies! And he's always getting so guilty about everything. Wha-? What if he takes what I said seriously? What if he leaves? What if he leaves?!

CRACK!

Another close call. Hiroshi was fighting like a hunted animal, nearly balking under her glazed glare. Then suddenly, she gave way and he was met with hardly any resistance. There was no chance the shinai would miss her but she managed to block at the last moment as if she didn't falter at all.

With a savage battlecry, she flung him away using sheer strength. Hiroshi aimed at her head with deadly speed and accuracy. She ducked, the sword missing her by a hair's breadth. With a back-hand stroke, she attacked him from below, using the ground as leverage to return herself to her feet in the process. 

Hiroshi was hurled a few paces away, shocked more than anything. Kaoru rarely relied on strength. She was a woman and she accepted the physical limitations being one had. The sempai he fought before employed more of speed and brilliant strategy. This was not like her at all.

A left upward cut to shatter his defenses, never mind the weird contortion of her torso then with the inertia of the centripital force backing the weight of her blow, she swung hard, almost in panic. Hiroshi desperately blocked- but not with the shinai! Bamboo connected with flesh; Kaoru dreaded the sickening crunch of breaking bone. But she never noticed whether it came or not. The wake of her attack left her in a compromising position when her opponent opted for injury rather than to leave himself all open. He swiftly lauched a counter attack, lunging at her like a bullet, using a powerful kick to fuel his move. It was too late block the blow....

"SEMPAI!!!"

So what happens next? Find out!

Um…. I am in a hurry. ^.^; I really should have done this before I went home…. Heh. I am late I know I said two weeks… but there are complications. Too many complications. So sorry again. And um another thing… I wasn't able to edit this properly. I'll do it later. ^^


	10. Nine: Renaturation

Disclaimer: The usual.

Notes: Wronski Feint/Fairchild/Ornery-chan: You changed your name again?! Hitokiri Hakusai cracks me up to and the real one irritates me. I pity him though. ^.^

Seiyo: Wai!! You reviewed and you kept your promise, too. ^^

Minna: I'll definitely finish this. Back to school. Wah… But I'll try my best to get this thing done quickly.

Chapter 9

Renaturation

Kenshin and Sano were inside Enishi's store. Yes, Enishi's! Weird. But that was the way things were. The lunatic gave them a very mundane reception, ignored Kenshin's demands of the sakabatou, and dumped them on the hands of an aide. But not just any aide. 

"Oh, it's the samurai," said the old man, when he caught sight of the rurouni. "It's good to see you up and running again."

"Kenshin, you know this guy?" asked Sano.

"Yes," replied Kenshin, stymied more than anything. "Oibore-dono, the man from Rakuninmura. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I remember!" Sano snapped his fingers, face lighting up in recognition. Then, it dulled again with a frown. "No, I don't"

"He came after you left. Oibore-dono. The reverse-edged sword?"

The old man chuckled. "Hold your horses. Let's sneak out first before the master chases us out. You're not exactly the type of crowd he wants in his store. Said it gives him a bad image."

"Bad image. Yeah right," muttered Sano as they followed him to the back of the store and out the back door.

"Sit, sit," insisted Oibore, pointing down the soft grass. "It's shady here and cool."

The others did as they were told. "Good. So what is it you came to inquire about? Guns?"

"Oro." It slipped out of Kenshin's mouth in spite of himself. "Guns?"

"Aa. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"No but the sword-"

"Swords. Oh, I thought you had one already. I didn't think you'd ever let go of it."

"Yes, but-"

"The lunatic took it, old man," Sano interrupted. "And we're kinda in a hurry so would you mind? Hand it over already!"

"Sano. I'll handle this. Keep quiet. The sakabatou?"

"No sakabatou. No swords," said Oibore. "And I am sorry to inform you that we have stopped dealing arms. The police are starting to investigate us."

"So that's what he's been up to," said Sano. "Hn. No wonder he's still loaded with cash."

"Apparently, the master only sold ones left in stock. I have been tasked to talk to customers. I have a talent of getting along well with people."

"So Enishi has been to the Rakuninmura also," said Kenshin, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps, he is sane as he claims to be."

"Perhaps. I returned from Kyoto -visited my daughter, see- and he was there in the old place. Hung around for a while. Then decided to go back to business and asked me to be his partner. Said he has poor people skills and he could use mine. I wasn't busy or something so I agreed."

"I see." Kenshin probed him warily. "So you left that place. Does that mean you have resolved your doubts or whatever it was that anchored you to that waste land? Or perhaps, you used that sweet tongue of yours to resurrect a madman."

"Perhaps." The old man smiled sagely, missing the implication of Kenshin's words or else ignoring it. "It's an eternal process, -healing, I mean- isn't it? I have had my time.  Even with that scars are left behind. Can't be helped now, can it?"

Kenshin sighed. "You're right. I almost thought-" He shook his head. "Pathetic."

"We all are at one point, points, rather, in our lives.  Give yourself time."

"He had enough of it, if you ask me," muttered Sano. "Especially concerning a certain little missy."

"I really wasn't prepared to do it yet, Sano," Kenshin said miserably. "Obviously, I wasn't. I haven't resolved _those_ things yet."

"Young man," remarked Oibore. "Maybe you needed to be pushed just a little bit for you to start the resolving of _those_ things. Wasn't that what you intended, Sagara-san?"

"Sagara-san?" repeated Kenshin. "So he did tell you. I thought so."

"Yes." Oibore smiled slightly. "Not the slightest detail was missed, I believe."

Sano snorted. "Not just a little push, old mister," he said. "He needs to have his face shoved into the ass of truth." He paused to check his listeners, then smirked. "Made the line up myself."

"Ha-ha," said Kenshin sarcastically. 

"Anyway, it was an ingenious plan, wasn't it?" he boasted, letting a death glare dart towards his friend. "It's just the players who were rotten to the core."

"Sano, I believe Kaoru-dono would agree with me on this. It's our life. You can't force us to do things we're not ready to do. There are things about me, about both of us, that you don't know about, things aren't readily noticeable nor understandable. You can't insist on what you guys think because more often than not, you don't perceive the complete picture."

"Pal, you can't smooth talk through this one. You told us you love her and you wanted her. And I'm not telling you to force yourself on her! I just want you guys to quit playing games, talk and clear things up with each other, okay? Dammit, you're so hard-headed. "

"But- There are reasons! I simply cannot… Why am I trying to explain to you anyway?"

"It is not us who needs to hear such explanations," said Oibore quietly.

Kenshin sighed plaintively. "I don't know what to do. Even if I do find her, I wouldn't know what to say. Even with Enishi's deadline-"

"That's only a few hours from now," said Sano ever so helpfully.

"Even without it, though, I'd still want to fix the mess."

They drifted into silence. Kenshin felt hopelessly helpless. They failed to obtain the sakabatou; Enishi was obviously keeping it under lock and key somewhere else. They still haven't found Kaoru and there they were sitting on a patch of grass on enemy territory without protection as if it was a lazy Sunday morning and they were having a cute little picnic. Time was running and it certainly had no plans on waiting for indolent fools.

"Look at these little ones," said Oibore quite suddenly, picking up a handful of wild flowers. "Pretty, aren't they?" 

The other two stared at it mutely.

"Faint in smell, and rather unnoticeable. Here today, gone tomorrow. A life is so short and insignificant when placed against the enormity and complexity of the cosmos. It's almost a wonder why they persist to live at all, ne?"

"Old man, they're flowers," said Sano dully.

Kenshin, on the other hand, continued to stare, fixated by the old man's words. "Persist to exist…" he echoed.

"Yes. At the very first moment of their existence, they already have to compete for nourishment: air, water, sunlight, earth, all that until they meet a hard end. And we don't even notice. Yet they live on. And on, and on again; the dead fertilize the ground for more plants to grow in."

"Old man, you're creeping me out," muttered Sano. 

"I wonder if we humans are like that, too… We're impermanent. There's no guarantee our aspirations ever come true. Most of us will probably die unknown and unremembered. Despite it all, we still strive to live our lives. Others make sacrifices so that others have nourishment. Just like these little plants. Curious, ne?"

"Curious," Kenshin repeated, staring at him. There was a peculiar change in his expression; it was as if a curtain was drawn in him. He stood up. Sano, who was sitting some distance away due to his unpleasant odor, jumped to his feet as well, very much surprised.

"We're going?" he said in disbelief. 

"Yes. Oibore-dono. We better get going now."

The old man didn't seem in the least startled. "Aa. Gambatte yo."

Sano didn't follow when Kenshin started walking away. "Wait," he said, turning a very confused look at the old man. "I don't get it."

"Nani?" Now, Oibore was startled. "Don't get what?"

"The inspirational talk whatever. I don't get the connection with Jou-chan and the love and marriage thing."

Oibore blinked, a bemused expression on his face. "I was merely commenting on the weeds, Sagara-san. I only got carried away by the ramblings."

"Well, obviously _he_ heard _something_. I mean, it's like he just woke up and- and…. Well, what did you say that affected him that way?"

Oibore hesitated before answering; he seemed very baffled indeed. "Who knows? I certainly don't you ask him."

Sano facefaulted. "Okay. Whatever."

"Sano?" called Kenshin.

"Coming, coming."

"Oibore-dono. About the sunset deadline, could you-?"

The old man laughed. "I wouldn't push my luck that far. I generally don't pry for secrets but I heard my master is quite stubborn. As for your sword, son, don't count on getting it from him now. He didn't bring it with him this morning and nothing would convince him to leave his shop. Nothing."

"Thanks for your help anyway. We are sorry for intruding."

"No problem. It's all right."

"Sano." Kenshin called once more before he sprinted off.

Sanosuke shook his head. "Weird," he said. Then he followed.

Oibore watched them vanish from sight, sighing.

"Ah, daughter," he murmured under his breath. "We both tried out best, it seems. Perhaps, it is your Ototochan who would succeed…"

hr

"Well?"

Megumi has finally convinced the whole gang of boys that her patient was fine and that they can leave the girl in her competent hands. Now, she went back to her patient to extract details.

"So what was it this time?"

Kaoru ruefully looked away from her bandaged arm and torso. "For a moment, I was glad you're the one here instead of Gensai-sensei. I thought you wouldn't ask questions. Why are you here anyway?"

"For vacation, if you don't mind, tanuki."

"You didn't even send us word so we could have welcomed you properly at least."

"I did. So that Rooster didn't even spread the word, eh?" For a moment, the doctor's eyes smoldered.

"He didn't say anything to us." 

Megumi sat down in front of her. "All right, no more dodging. You're the most ferocious tanuki in existence. And you beaten and injured by a common student. Have you gotten so cocky that you dropped your guard against him?"

"I was… distracted."

"Very fierce, both of you. The boy's wrist was sprained"

"I'm glad it's no worse than that." 

"Glad?" snorted Megumi. "A sprain can be worse than broken bones."

 "I didn't mean to hurt him." Kaoru had obviously no plans in engaging on a nice round of bickering as a welcome ritual despite Megumi's efforts to rile her up.

"Sounds hard to believe. Had either of you connected with somewhere else, one of you would have been injured much worse than that. What happened to your so-called sword of life?"

Kaoru merely sighed tiredly. "Megumi-san. Not now please."

"Like I asked a while ago." Megumi prompted her firmly. "What is it this time?"

"I- I fought with Kenshin."

"So what else is new? You're so violent and abusive… such roughness. Tsk, tsk."

"I called him a parasite. Among others."

"Kaoru!"

"I know!" she wailed wretchedly. "I didn't mean to! I was so mad that horrible things just poured out of my mouth and…. And…"

Megumi stared at her almost coldly. "What made you that mad?"

"He  proposed last night."

"Really?" Megumi was astounded. _The rooster succeeded?_ she thought.

"I refused."

"Excuse me?!" Megumi was stunned stupid. "What happened to the tanuki fantasizing about becoming Mrs. Himura?"

"You're right. Just a fantasy…"

"What the-? I thought you love him."

Kaoru hesitated, biting her lower lip. "I do but…"

"He doesn't? Kaoru, I think that blow in the head rattled you're brain."

"He said he asked me because it's _improper_ for us  to be living together. I mean, he thinks of it as an obligation, not because he wants to. I mean, really wanted to. I don't want to marry a person who doesn't want to marry me. Who would?"

"I thought you would!" exclaimed Megumi in mock horror. " How can you be such a weak player? You let Ken-san slip out of your fingers?" She rolled her eyes. "Duh, Kaoru. Think about it. Why would he marry just for something that… that insignificant after all he's been through?"

Kaoru ignored her sarcasm. "It was obvious Sano pushed him to it." Her voice was trembling with force of suppressed tears striving to get out. "He didn't want to, really. He doesn't love me and fine I accept that. I don't blame him. And I'll get used to it. But what if he leaves because of what I said?" The dam was no longer sufficient to stop the flow; hot liquid fell from her eyes. "I don't think I can stand that."

Megumi furrowed her brows at her as if she was some complicated case to be handled. _That Sano_, she growled inwardly, her very spirit practically simmering in her rage. _I should have known he'll mess this up!  Peking duck sounds good. Since he's such a big chicken anyway, he'll do as substitute. I'll skewer that insufferable_…_ and that Ken-san! Stupid men._ Even so, as Kaoru herself said, crying only encourages Takani Megumi. On an actually strong person behaving like jelly, she used the usual method, tried and tested.

"What were you expecting, tanuki?" she finally said, wearing an extra conceited sneer. "That he'd announce to the whole world what he feels about you?  Haven't you ever considered what he's been through? I never thought you sensitive or responsive towards other people's feelings, you are after all a common peasant, but I did think you cared enough for him to be a little less unselfish than usual. You could have been a little more considerate. That baka Ken-san. Hmph. Falling for such an immature weakling." The sneer turned into a glare. "Are you blind? After all that has happened-"

"There's really no point in going through with this!" cried Kaoru. "Living in a fantasy world is plain stupid. Megumi -san, _you_ managed to survive alone because you are practical. You're right. I'm immature and selfish. I'm too idealistic and naïve. But I'm learning. I'm growing up."

"You don't survive just on plain practicality," murmured Megumi, looking away from her. "Without hope, you're as good as dead. Dreams are sustenance."

"And it can be addictive. I'm content with what we had before this mess. We were like a family then. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

No words could describe Megumi's disbelief and exasperation. Still, her tongue was a whip and she used it with expertise rivaling even that of her skill in healing. "Never had I foreseen this," she said acerbically. "My fierce little rival cowering to me in hopelessness." She gave Kaoru a haughty stare from head to foot. "I should have known what I asked for you then was beyond your capabilities. I never should have conceded to a pathetic little weakling like you." 

Kaoru's restrain finally snapped. "Fine," she said sharply."  Why don't you quit flirting with that good-for-nothing fowl and go for the big fish, fox? Since, you much more like her anyway, maybe that will work-"

She was silenced by a dangerous flash in the doctor's eyes. Megumi's hands fisted at her kimono, quivering in her anger. 

"Don't," she said tightly, her voice harsh as she struggled to leash her ire. "Don't you ever speak of my feelings for Sanosuke like that. For your information, we didn't just wake up one day and decided to play _Let's Pretend_. We both had  things to resolve within ourselves so that our relationship would workout. It's not baseless and it's not a game. We worked for it because we didn't want to lose something ours, something we deserved just because we can't face ourselves."

There was an awkward quietness. You can almost feel the tension in the air, the blaze of Megumi's indignation, and Kaoru's contrite desire to eat her words. She broke the silence when she released a long jagged breath.

"I'm sorry, Megumi-san," she murmured sincerely. "I shouldn't have…. My big mouth and short temper did it again. I'm really sorry."

Another pause ensued wherein neither spoke.

"What do you mean?" spoke up Megumi shortly. "About her being more like me."

"Well, you're refined. " A sniffle escape from Kaoru. "And prettier, smarter, better… You're more of the wife material type and…"

"Who? Yukishiro Tomoe?"

"Yes. Tomoe-san. You're right. I'm not her substitute. I can't be. I'm too grossly different from her. I'll never measure up."

Megumi's jaw practically slumped on the floor in astonishment. She never realized how long her words could be harbored in someone's thoughts and twist in that someone's heart. Still… "Kaoru, you idiot! I _knew_ you'd misinterpret that. I didn't mean it that way, you baka! Of course, you're not her substitute. You're a different person. You're Kaoru!"

She looked back at her friend's puzzled face in dismay. How can she make her comprehend?

"Do you remember?" she finally said. "What you said about Kyosato, -Tomoe's  fiancé- and Ken-san? That when Tomoe had to choose between them, she couldn't even compare them?"

"That's not-"

"Fine, this wasn't what you meant then. But it could also mean this. You said you think she's practical and I think so, too. Kyosato first, then Ken-san. They came at different times, different circumstances but she loved them both. But Kyosato was in her past then. It was pointless to choose because there was no need for it. Loving one won't affect the anything at all- that is if you ignore the desire for revenge. Ken-san didn't displace Kyosato, just like you didn't displace Tomoe."

"But it's diff-"

"I know that! Tomoe's confusion lies with the fact that her love for Kyosato demanded that she extract revenge while her love for Kenshin demanded that she forgive. But that isn't the issue here."

"But how can he?" said Kaoru quietly, her tone revealing some semblance of the pain she desperately tried to hide. "I'm nowhere near what he used to have. Why would he want someone less when he had the best?"

"Best? Have you really been listening to me? Or if it comes to that, have you really listened at all when Ken-san told his story? I never though _she_ was the best for him. I didn't think you're the best for him either. But who cares about what I think? Obviously, Ken-san or fate itself thought Tomoe best for him then. And you, You're the best for him _now_.  Kaoru-chan, I told you before there's something special between the two of you. And I told you that, what, a year ago? Now, it's much more but neither of you wants to acknowledge it, which is what infuriates us."

"You? The conspirators. Of course." For a moment, there was a glint of the tanuki that surfaced from her melancholic depths of her. "Well, whatever it is, it's not what you think. Fine, he probably regards me as more than a friend, but not like that. A sister, perhaps? That's how our family is anyway, siblings. Sanosuke and Yahiko are like my brothers. And I really am content with that. I can accept that. I want him to stay because he belongs here. This is his home."

Megumi stared at her for quite some time, at lost for once for words of counsel or even her customary quips. Finally, she sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

"Tanuki no baka," she scolded, far gentler than the usual Megitsune-style admonishment. "Have you ever even spoken to him? You're afraid, aren't you? Expected as much."

"It's not as if I got the chance," retorted Kaoru. "Well, I could have had one . But my emotions were running too high. And I wouldn't be able to thing clearly. It would have become worse. " She pouted a little. "Fine. I admit it. I' am scared."

"Well, Kaoru-chan. You ask for advice. I can't tell you to rape the guy coz that's a little too extreme. Just talk to him. That simple. Even if things do settle down again to its usual state, you'll be miserable forever. It's like having a sword above you hanging by a thread everyday and you have no idea when it'll fall. Won't it be better if you just cut the thread, undertake necessary precautions and therefore elude its fall? Are you getting my analogy?"

"Yeah. Thank you very much, Megumi-san. But what if doesn't come home?"

Megumi wore a scornful scowl. "Oh you of little faith!"

Kaoru smiled sadly, too tired to argue. "Well, he did say he won't go. Or I thought he did. Now I'm confused about what he did and didn't say. I don't know anymore."

"Well, then go and see."

Kaoru looked up at Megumi in surprise. You're letting me go?"

"Nobody's keeping you. You'll just be on the way and I have work to do."

"I'm going home then." The girl stood up. "But Megumi-san-"

The doctor waved her away impatiently. "He's home. You know Ken-san won't let a day pass without doing his laundry. He was just afraid of you last night so he went out with- Wait a minute." A dark grimace marred the china-like face. "Sano went out with him last night?"

"Yes." A slow grin crept on Kaoru's face in spite of herself. 

Megumi smiled evilly. "I think I'll drop by the dojo later, Kaoru-chan."

"Anytime. Revenge is sweet."

hr

Yoshihiko was preparing for a siesta when a loud commotion disturbed his repose. Clambering to his feet, he trotted outside to look over at his neighbor's. A red-headed man was banging on the door. Beside him was a panting lanky fellow, tall as the other was short. Vaguely, he recognized them both.

"Oi!" he called. "You won't find anybody there, Himura-san."

Kenshin turned, immediately dashing to him. "Have they gone to the train station?" he asked in urgency. "Since when?"

"Half-past noon or later. They-"

Kenshin interrupted. "Arigatou."

And they were gone, leaving Yoshihiko dumbfounded in his place. Then, he shrugged coolly as he watched the two disappear. 

"Oh well. Back to my nap."

hr

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. Dammit!"

It was nearly two o'clock. They have run as fast as they could manage but they were still a few blocks away.

"Damn it! Outta the way!" yelled Sano. "We should have just waited here instead of going all the way to that dojo. Hey! Excuse me! Move over!"

Kenshin finally snapped. "Sano, just shut up and run," he ordered. "How was I to know they'd leave early?"

The two of them made of directly towards the platform wherein a train was about to depart. Again they plunged into the ocean of people, swimming through the thickness with the best of their ability. 

"Train to Yokohama?" screeched Kenshin, now almost on top of the conductor.

"Yes, sir!" replied the conductor. "Ticket please!" 

"Gotta talk to someone." Kenshin dodged him and barged inside. "Sumimasen."

Sano followed him. "Excuse my pal," he told the outraged man. "I'm as unhappy as you are."

Both ploughed into the belly of the dragon. Kenshin found it easy to slip through the tiny spaces between people and luggage blocking the aisle. Meanwhile, Sanosuke has to deal with the folks and stuff displaced. Not that he cared much about what happened to them.

"It's okay. It's cool," he muttered to himself. "It ain't on the move yet. Still safe. Hurry up, Kenshin!"

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin called. "Are you here? Maekawa-dono!"

Meanwhile, the noisiest corner of the car they were in suddenly hushed up. The occupants of that area were nudging each other uncomfortably.

"It's Himura-san!" gasped one of the boys.

"Hai," agreed his seatmate. "The sempai's kareshi."

"He is not," protested Hiroshi. "He's just the housekeeper."

"Anyhow, they say he's strong."

"Oh boy," added another. "You're dead."

"I don't really care," said Hiroshi, slowly running out of bravado as he sank furtherer behind his larger companions.

"But he won't know which one of us did it."

"Oi, Hitokiri Hakusai," whispered one furiously. "Go apologize. This is your fault."

"Okay, okay," murmured Hiroshi in annoyance.

Maekawa-sensei, on the other hand, finally noticed the harried swordsman and so hailed him.

"Himura-san!" he called, surprised and puzzled. "What brings you here? Are you joining our excursion?"

"Maekawa-dono!" said Kenshin. "Is Kaoru-"

He was abruptly cut off when a young man came blundering from the corner and set himself before Kenshin defiantly. The rurouni's eyes glittered in mild irritation. His visage clearly commanded that his way be cleared. Hiroshi's plans seemed to include otherwise …

"Gomen nasai, Himura-san!"  he wailed desperately, latching on his legs. "I didn't mean to!  I mean, it just happened. I thought I was gonna die. She's so good and then the senpai suddenly attacked me. She was so scary. And I didn't know it would connect! I didn't mean to hit her! Please don't hurt me…"

"What?!" demanded Kenshin, lifting the poor boy by his shoulders. "What happened to Kaoru-dono?!"

A pair of scared peepers crept timidly up to meet Kenshin's, blazing in fear and panic. Hiroshi practically melted to putt in his steel grip, leaving no answer. 

"Maekawa-dono?!"

"Oh, she's fine," assured the sensei. "First loss against Hiroshi-kun here but it was a fine fight, siree. Superb! She got injured though and we left her at the Oguni clinic."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

And again, the tiny man in pink was off running with the rooster on his heels. Finally, after the conductor scolded the two men who caused the delay, the train embarked for it's destination. The boys sat back and relaxed, though Maekawa was a little bemused by the occurrence. 

"Oi, Hiroshi-kun. You can get up now."

HR

Kenshin again halted. His frown deepened as he stood amidst the crowd in silence. Sano came stumbling from behind, panting heavily. They were again on the packed street they passed through much earlier, and here another familiar sight met them.

He was just standing there, barring their path. He wasn't on a fighting stance and was rather comical in his attire, yet his huge figure, which loomed before them, was more than threatening. Even under the guise of a jolly merchant, the very familiar eyes remained cold and unreadable, a sharp warning for those who were wise enough to heed.

"You…"

Well, I think I should stop there. This chapter has gone long enough. You agree of course… or not. 

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

Who is this suspicious character?

Is this Enishi, who has broken his word and has come to slay them in broad daylight?

Or worse, has he seized Kaoru and has come to announce the accomplishment of Jinchuu?

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

Stay tuned! ^.^ I'm hurrying as fast as I can! 

Sat 21:09:37  122901


	11. Ten: Tottery

Disclaimer: I am just a poor dead-tired overworked student and this is just one of my outlets of frustration. So please leave me in peace and don't sue. 'Kay?

Note: Sorry I'm late.  (am I?) Well, sorry for the delay then. =]

Dedicated to our yet unfinished research project, and to all sorts of luck we'd had with it, a sparse good and loads of bad. 

Stupid research.

Chapter 10

Tottery

Kenshin gazed at the other man warily. The latter just stood in silence, obviously having no plans of stepping aside to make way. Unreadable and undaunted he may be, Kenshin had no thoughts of surrendering without a fight. He gripped the shinai tightly; there could be a hidden weapon beneath the voluminous folds of expensive fabric. A most puzzling thing was the lack of fighting ki or anything else for that matter. Nevertheless, there were many things that one would expect from a madman… and many one would not.

Sanosuke though, was not a subtle man.

"Lunatic, outta the way!" he commanded rudely. "It's only 2 in the afternoon so get lost in the meantime. I gotta hide my ass before the fox gets my scent and you're delaying me dammit!"

Enishi ignored him, as well as the tension practically simmering from his one-time brother-in-law.

"Battousai," he said. "We need to speak of grave matters."

"Well?" said Kenshin impatiently. "Talk."

"Perhaps,  this conversation is more suited in the confines of priv-"

"Do it now!"

"Suit yourself." Enishi shrugged. "I'm not the only one with grievances against you. You know well that there are others keen on getting your head and those of the people close to you. I warn you now of one close by. His master was once mine as well but he refused to disclose his schemes. He is a skillful stalker and an even better killer. I have no knowledge of his whereabouts but know this: He will attack. None of you is safe."

Silence…

The suddenly, breaking out from his stupefaction,  Kenshin grabbed his brother-in-law by the cutesy mandarin collar.

"Where is my sakabatou, Enishi?"

Enishi's face quickly contorted into a vexed scowl. "You ungrateful bastard!" he roared. "I just took precious time off my manic schedule just to share tidings with you and you whine about such rubbish! I have better things to do than run home to fetch your little plaything. You choose. Sakabatou or the girl? Now whether or not you'll excuse me, I have customers."

And with that, he abruptly turned and left behind the shocked rurouni.

"Enishi, wait!" ordered Kenshin, swiftly recovering. 

The other turned, palpably annoyed. "Well?"

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Yeah," said Sano. "You want him dead before nightfall, remember?"

"Oh that." Enishi's frown faded. His face was solemn and thoughtful as he slowly but surely made his way back to Kenshin. Only did he stop when his nose was merely a finger's breadth from Kenshin's forehead (or somewhere higher, anyway). Then…

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" he screeched. "Are you daft or something?! Why am I doing this? It's obvious enough! I can't let that interfering piece of crap ruin my plans. This is _my_ Jinchuu and don't you forget that! Mine!! And this is my sister's wish. I cannot fail my sister. So even though you're a fool-" Enishi stopped and huffed away.

So, the lunatic vanished in the rabble, probably on his way back to his flourishing business.  

"Come, Sano," said Kenshin quietly, his fear for Kaoru's safety making him unperturbed by the uncanny events.

But Sano hung back. "Where to? Do you believe them?"

"Let's just go."

"I think we should split. You go to the clinic and I'll go to the dojo. That way we don't run around in circles, ne?"

"Good." And he was swallowed by the melee. 

Sano sighed with relief as soon as his friend left.

"That was close," he muttered. "Really no point in giving myself up to the hunter. Now for the other arrangements…"

hr

"Hold still!"

"Takani-sensei…"

"Sir, if you don't cooperate you'll be in much more pain in a much longer time. Now, quit acting like a three year-old!"

Megumi swallowed a sigh. This was some vacation she's having. First day and already she was stumped with work in the clinic. It's not that she disliked her work; medicine after all was her high calling. Now if it wasn't for that rooster head she would have been in better spirits. His "forgetfulness" really ticked her off. Her guess was that Sano had overslept after drinking again. And we all know how close to the truth that guess was.

Enough of poor Sano. Megumi was again disturbed from her work by a persistent pounding on the door. Barely had she opened her mouth to yell leave for the caller to enter when the person himself appeared before her.

"Ken-san!"

"Megumi-dono!" said Kenshin. "Kaoru-"

"You just missed her. She already left."

At this, Kenshin blanched. "She went home alone?"

"Why, yes. By the way, Ken-san, Sano-"

"Is headed for the dojo."

"Good. Keep the rooster in the coop for me, ne?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you." And again, he ran for it.

"Ken-san, she's fine!" Megumi called after him. "It really is nothing more than a scratch. You really should show more pity to the poor boy she maimed. Tsk, tsk."

hr

"Be sure you have everything ready by five o'clock.  I'm counting on you, buddy."

Whistling, hands jammed in his pockets, Sano sauntered away from the gambling hall. He had been to the dojo and found it deserted, which meant Kaoru was still in the clinic where Kenshin would meet her. Of course, he should go and ensure she was there but… Superman Kenshin could take care of that now, couldn't he? 

Yeah, right. Well, that couldn't be helped at the moment. Sano had to take care of the finer parts of the operation.

Now, he was on his way back to the dojo. He could go back to the clinic and monitor the rurouni's advancements in his courting. However, the imminent danger was too great, for the lair of the Onna-Kitsune, the Fowl's Bane, lay thither. Ahem. There really was no point in tempting his fate with such serious business at hand. Besides, if he succeeded with this, he'd surely be forgiven by she who must not be named.

As for the enemy Enishi spoke off, Sanosuke was quite nonchalant about it. So what? Kenshin was there to protect her, and there's him to lend a couple of powerful fists. Of course, the sakabatou's absence would create complications but the wanderer was smart; he'd figure something out. Besides, they had met and survived Enishi. Nothing could be worse than him, right?

He wasn't that surprised when Tsubame careened from a round a street corner and crashed into him headlong. The girl was babbling and Sano had to give her a few shakes before he could make out a other few words other than "kowaii". Finally, she calmed down enough to report the situation. 

"Sano-san!" she gasped. "Thugs took the Akabeko and hostaged the customers. Yahiko tried to fight them off but he was far too outnumbered. You have to help him!"

Now, this was something a little different. When Enishi told them of the hidden enemy, his thoughts immediately went to Jou-chan. Well, he could start with the Akabeko like Enishi did.  Or else this was just the typical method of getting fast cash.

"Let's go Tsubame-chan."

"But Ken-"

"Ah, leave the dork alone. He has other problems."

hr

_She's gone home. I'll find her home. Of course, I'll find her home. Where else? But Megumi should have kept her there. It's not safe. They watch. They know. And I'm a rat in a maze. It's only a matter of time before I am caught…_

_Or anyone else for that matter._

The thoughts zoomed inside his head just like the people he passed (whoa! Déjà vu…). Yet he was aware of everything; he watched, listened and felt for those that might be lurking in the shadows or the thickness of the crowd. Nothing. And nothing there surely was, for his sense would never deceive him. 

Perhaps this was indeed another ruse of the man from Shanghai. Or else the enemy - enemies- he spoke off were much better than the usual. Either way, they would all find out how possible it is to kill with a bamboo sword.

hr

Tsubame's gentle little heart was all a-flutter but it wasn't because of poor Yahiko-chan. He could be quite scary at times but not as scary as this. At least, she found Sano-san. Yahiko-chan and Tae-san were in trouble.

"Kowaii," she mumbled in spite of herself. And on top of everything something smelled really bad.

She stumbled along behind the large man the best she could. Sano was eager for a good fight and was especially grateful for this one, being _necessary _and _unavoidable_. So happily he bounced along the way to the Akabeko. Suddenly, he halted, a smirk slowly formed on his face.

The restaurant was surrounded by black-garbed men, around twenty of them. Only a couple of them had their faces bared; the others wore masks and stood in silence like stone statues. These two, obviously the leaders, were engaged in an intense argument.

"This is stupid," muttered the tall and thin one. "This isn't our work. That infantile moron would pay for this."

"That moron is in charge of us," replied the bushy stocky one, his face serious  and emotionless. "And the Big Guy trusts him absolutely."

"The Taipan?"

"Not the snake, you fool! That one is based in Hong Kong. We are at the moment serving the The Big Guy's dog, the one based in Shanghai."

"Oh." The man looked sheepish. "I'm kinda confused as to where our loyalties truly lie."

"Neither. We are loyal to none but ourselves. But they both pay well."

"But the stupid jack ass ordered us to do this stupid job. We're a kidnapping gang, not hold-uppers. Besides I'd like to return to this restaurant someday. Where's the Shanghai Triad going to? They're going down fast."

This man snorted. "First a dog, then a donkey. Fond of animals? Anyway, you're right. They are stretching their resources to thinly. It's the fault of incompetent underlings. Their mismanagement will cause their downfall here in Japan. The Big Guy has reached out his hand too far from his domain and his grasp has loosened."

"Feh. I'd sooner squeeze the neck of the tiny fool over here. It's his fault, all of this. And there's that brat who bit me. I'll make him pay later."

"Ah, leave the kid alone. He gave us quite a time, but now he's behaving like a good little boy should." He patted the bundle hanging beside him. Whatever it was inside was obviously alive as it struggled viciously. Thus, his movement set the bundle swinging like a pendulum. Slowly, it twirled as it came to a stop, revealing a brown face and spiky hair underneath the bundle.

Sano chose this moment to let his presence be known. He sauntered towards the formation surrounding the Akabeko. He stepped over the few prostrated forms of men.

"Lookee here," he said. "The cops were actually here before me. Saitou's really made a mark during his stay here."

The skinnier of the two men stepped forward.

"Let it be a warning to those who would dare come here," he called smugly. "Leave now or else suffer the doom the Twenty Stouthearts will dealt you."

"Twenty Fat Rabbits?" said Sano. "What kind of stupid name is that? And you crazy nut, get out of here! I wanna get some free snacks and you're on the way."

"How dare you!" The fellow bristled with indignation. "It's h-e-a-r-t! Not h-a-r-t. How dare you insult us!"

"Defend your so-called name. Come on and fight!"

"I'll beat you up, you spiky haired whatever!"

The other man restrained his partner. "You fool," he muttered angrily. "We shouldn't mess with the plan. He's baiting you, you fool."

"Hell! Let me go. I'm tired of acting under the shadow of that scheming git. I'll start with killing that rooster over there!"

"Alright then," said Sano, beckoning to him. "Let's get it on!"

hr

It was uncanny. The dojo halls were quiet and deserted; it was supposed to be loud and shaking with the squabbles of master and student by this time. Perhaps, the student was napping or else snacking in the kitchen. But found inside his room was his futon, empty and folded, while the kitchen was vacant, even of the mangy cat that strayed occasionally. A thorough search outside failed to produce a single soul. Even the day's hangings were nowhere to be seen, nor was there any trace of laundry seen anywhere: soap suds, water, the old dilapidated basin. Nothing. 

Kaoru sank down right in the middle of the yard, her emotions too overwhelming to be carried further. She sat on her haunches, never mind the dirt marring her immaculate kimono. Her hand groped for support. Tears flowed.

_He didn't come. He didn't…. He left. He's not coming back. And it's all my fault!_

-I've done enough charities to last a lifetime.-

_No no no no no…_

Suddenly, for the nth time that day, the gates banged open (poor, poor door). Kaoru didn't even look up. It was probably Yahiko, back to torture her, but she didn't care. She continued to cry quietly, soiling her face as she rubbed away tears with her dusty hands.

Thus in this way Himura Kenshin beheld his beloved as he stepped upon the threshold of his home. He felt his heart arrest in mid-beat: it was her sprawled on the earth. Something was wrong with her.

"Kaoru-dono!" he cried, rushing towards her. He scooped her up in his arms and shook her urgently. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Dread sank like a stone at the pit of his stomach. He had didn't know what was wrong with her exactly. It could be her pride, shattered by that ignominious defeat. It could be her rage towards him, still potent and dangerous. It could be something else  yet unprecedented……. And he feared the worse. He himself knew how the most painful wound can be made without drawing much blood.

"Kaoru-dono?" he repeated, squeezing her shoulders. 

A little too hard. Much to his horror, she gave a sharp yell and shot him a bloody glare.

"My arm!" she shrieked in agony. 

Kenshin let go immediately, more anxious than ever. "Gomen nasai," he said. "Is it okay now? I mean, does it still hurt much? And it's alright about the fight-"

"You-" stammered Kaoru. "I thought- You came back?"

"Came back? What's-"

"I lied. I called you names, told lies. I'm so sorry! I was just so mad at you and I said- You're not a parasite. Never ever ever ever! Don't believe what I said. This is your home. You belong here. You can't leave!"

"Leave?" Kenshin was really confused and frightened. "Why would I leave? W-well, if that is what you wish.."

"Baka, I'm telling you not to! Please, don't go. Don't…"

"Of course not." He gripped her again, this time her hands. "Never. I said I won't remember? This is my home. Besides, you've gotten angry at us a few times before about that matter. And I am doing the housework in exchange for food and roof. That's fair enough, ne?"

The bulk of her worries quelled, Kaoru collapsed with the weight of her relief. She was gasping as Kenshin supported her, trying to swallow the rush of her flooding emotions.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say. "For everything. Did you?"

"Read you letter?" said Kenshin. "Of course."

"Well?" She ventured hesitantly. "A-are - are we friends again?"

Kenshin was quiet for a few moments that to her felt like eons. Then softly, "Iie."

Eyes widening in shock, she felt a dagger of ice stab her heart. A no. He gave her a flat no. Yet, she determinedly swallowed the bitter medicine, and lowered her eyes demurely. 

"I understand," she said softly. "I'm sorry all the same."

"I'm not. It's not as if we're ending our friendship. We're just letting the inevitable come without resistance. But if you don't want to…" He took a deep breath and sighed. "I understand."

"Well, I don't. I don't understand you at all. What are you talking about?"

"About last night-" started he, but she interrupted at once, mildly vexed. 

"Stop it about last night," she demurred, eyes pleading. "It's silly and I'm sorry that I brought it all about. Now, if you're still upset about that, fine, I understand. But please quit raising the topic. I have to get used to our new arrangement and… and if you keep on reopening the wound, I never will. Please stop picking on a scab that hasn't even formed yet."

He was silent for a few moments. Then he gazed back at her eloquent eyes solemnly. "I do not recall making any kind of arrangement with you, Kaoru."

"What?" She started, taken aback. "But the letter- Can't we really we friends again?" She demanded tearfully. "Are you really that mad that you relegate our friendship into a thing of sheer economic-"

His toil-worn fingers were swift to find the softness of her lips. "Stop. Stop it there. Let's talk, if that's all right with you. Can we talk?"

She practically exuded protests. But she nodded, and he withdrew his hand. He sighed, pulled her to her feet and motioned to the porch. When they settled themselves on their seat, he took another deep breath, as if preparing for a battle. When finally his mouth opened to speak, she beat him to it.

"You're not going to propose again, are you?" she asked ferociously. "Oh no you're not! I thought you said you read my letter? Now where is that Sanosuke? I'll pound him to bits. Don't you realize what a proposal is, you baka? You've done it twice and-"

Her mouth was shut effectively as he clasped her mouth with his hand, refusing relinquish hold despite her indignant mumblings. She glared at him, incensed at being treated so. To her surprise, he chuckled, shaking heartily in his mirth. Her frown hardened as she fought the impulse to bite him in her irritation.

"Now, that's better," he murmured, as he let go. "That's more of the Kaoru, I know." And her rage turned to a perplexed wonderment.

"I asked the wrong things from you, it seems," he continued. "Please listen to me. I will explain myself. And I promise you, I came here out of my own volition."

"Okay," she replied uncertainly.

"You're right. I am going to ask for your hand again. But I'd like to apologize first. I'm sorry I haven't been able to do it properly twice in a row now."

"It's all right," said Kaoru, staring at the lines of her palms. "It doesn't matter what people say. Why should I care if living with a man is scandalous? I mean, if they want to be malicious, fine. Why should I get affected if my-"

"I don't care about what they say either. I apologize about saying that to you. I knew it didn't matter and that I would definitely hurt your feelings but… but I had to justify what I asked of you."

"Justify?" Her voice died to a whisper.

"Kaoru, I know what I am. And no matter how I look at things, from whatever angle I look at it, I still can't see."

"Can't see what?"

"I can't see how… how one such as you can love one such as me." His voice too was merely a ghost of a sigh. "It's irrational and I tried to rationalize it. And that's the best I can do. I gave you that reason because I thought… I thought I'd have better chances if I told you something rational, something good for you. Not some stupid useless declaration…."

"Rational? Kenshin, do you really think I'm rational? That's funny. I thought you knew me better than that. But yes, I guess, I'd accept that as a reason why you'd want marriage. I don't think it possible for you to love me either. I mean, after all… Tomoe-san…"

"Need I remind you that Tomoe was _my_ wife, not yours. I keep her in my thoughts and I can't help that but _you_ don't have to. She is not some standard! You are Kaoru. I know you as Kaoru not as her. Leave her be. In my memories."

She smiled a little, a smile tinged with a tiny amount of condescension mixed with gratefulness.  "You are so kind. But see, I am not rational most of the time. I may be called a tomboy. I may have preferred a bokken to a doll as a child. A gi and a hakama may suit me more than a kimono. But the truth is, I am a woman. And once, when I was a little girl, I thought of myself as a princess, like most little girls do. I believe in true love. I believed those silly little tales of romantic nonsense…  I believe in love."

"So will you believe me if I tell you I love you? Would you?" He asked her earnestly. "Because I do. I really do. Do you remember those stories about love at first sight? They're so overused that people lose faith in it, that they label it hogwash. I didn't believe it either. I didn't want to. But will you believe me if I told you that? I know this is irrational. This is silly. Everything about me oppose the logic of what I'm saying: what I was, what I am, what follows at my tail. But this is what I feel. And I want you to know."

She stared at him, shocked, and disbelieving each word. Her eyes watered once again. How desperately she wanted to believe! But it was dangerous; her exposing her heart to the madness of something so fickle after she had ingrained in her mind otherwise. It was such a frightening prospect indeed.

"Why?" she intoned, her voice cracking with the unshed tears. "Why now? I am so overwhelmed."

"Because believe it or not, all their meddling has knocked some sense to me. And since I've decided to embrace life, I will do so fully. I want to cling to the reason I chose to do so.

"You. It's really you. You showed me how beautiful life was, that I just can't roll over and give up. But more importantly, I also learned that a mere spectator wasn't really living life, and that it is the same as rejecting it. So I was willing to bear life, -not immediately true, but after being one of the living dead in that place Rakuninmura- I was willing to live with only your memory. Because I couldn't be selfish.

"Kami-sama! Do you know how hard it is when the most amazing grace is hanging in front of your nose but you can't take it for fear that it shall suddenly be snatched from your reach the moment you try to grasp it? I am but a man and a temptation that strong I am not capable of bearing. Any rational person would avoid temptation. But I know I'm pushing you away. And I can't let go again. Because I don't have to. You're here. Well, I am not letting go of you again. I need you."

He held her by her arms again (careful of course not to touch her injury; Kaoru can be homicidal no matter what the mood is). She didn't pull away this time, nor were her muscles tense. She was practically melting in his arms, shocked, speechless, terrified, and unspeakably joyous.

But he was relentless, his grip firm yet gentle. The amethyst burned in their sockets, the resolute promise behind them fueled by passion and something else, something both divine and human, a secret that has finally been laid bare.

His mouth was inches away; the soft rhythm of his breath was hypnotic and the scent he exuded was heady. So near…. And this time, he really was near.

"You know why?" he murmured. "Do you really wanna know?"

She trembled in his hold. "Y-yes."

"Ai shiteru."

He pulled away and latched his eyes on hers; two portals connected for the spirits within to mingle free with each other. The blue was glazed, seeing but perceiving nothing. The purple was desperate, desperately hopeful, pleading and dreading.

"So I want to know if you do too," he whispered. "And I'm no longer afraid of the answer. Because whether you like it or not, I always will. Whether or not you return it. And that in itself is sufficient for my survival... So what would it be?"

Face flushed, eyes shinning, she snuggled into his chest and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Baka," she growled. "Don't pretend you don't know the answer to that." And she wept.

"Why do you cry?"

_Bliss, Kenshin no baka, bliss. _"You play with poor little me…."

Raptly he smiled, like a child in frolic. Feather light fingers subtly ran down the length of her face, brushing away tears. "You're the one who is playing with sessha…. Pardon this unworthy one as he has never done this before. Are we now engaged?"

Close… So close… "If you like." 

Closer… "Aa. That's good."

Silky smooth was her face in his hands. He had held her before like this, but then he was half-concealed in the darkness, a creature extending an arm towards an ethereal being. And now that heavenly vision has materialized, has become incarnated to endure with him the yoke of mortality! 

But no. This close, the intrinsic has dawned upon him: she was no goddess. She was merely human, flesh and bone like him. But she was better than that, better than any deity. She was Kaoru. And she had plighted to accept him as hers… 

Dare he claim her as his?

"I hope you don't mind…" he murmured bashfully, her tears moistening his chapped lips as they brushed past them. 

"Kenshin."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

Kaoru herself watched him with her bleary eyes, waiting. She could hardly make out his features anymore, but that was not entirely due to her tears. He was much to close for the eyes to focus properly. But who was she to complain? They just had a "fight", didn't they? It would be imperative that she return to his good graces. She wasn't, after all, as belligerent as Yahiko made her appear.

Her lids were getting to heavy, burdened by the strain caused by her continual emoting. Yield she finally did to her muscles inclination and little by little her eyes slid shut. Through her now half-closed eyes, she espied the half-hidden gems in the opposite, peering back at her, watched as his lips parted and inched closer and closer to her, ever so demurring.  Ignoring timidity, she scrunched her eyes tight and leaned forward.

It was… It was…

It was empty air.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open, her face now burning with embarrassment. She was met by the sight of Kenshin's face still only centimeters away. But he was staring behind her, at the gates. Now the rich plum was devoured by icy dark blue, appearing through slits. The his protective rage seeping from his touch seared her.

Fearfully, she looked to where he glared and gasped as she was met by an appalling sight.

"Kenshin…"

hr

"That was extremely unsatisfying."

"Shut up! You took long enough. I can do better than that!"

"Oh yeah?  If you're so good, how come you're still hanging there upside down?"

"You bastard! Get me down from here now!"

"Ha! Cry yourself to sleep first, Yahiko-chan."

"Temee!"

Sano gave the poor boy a last shove, sending Yahiko swinging by the rope he was hung. The gangster then freed the customers and workers of the Akabeko, then went away to survey his handiwork. Meanwhile, the police finally came full force, and set about their task of cleaning up.

"Well, it was at least a little refreshing," remarked Sano, stretching his arms up above his head like a chicken flapping its wings. "Ah! Wait. Let's load up with info."

He went to the police chief.

"Hey," he said. "Where's the peanut-brain I beat up?"

"Hello, Sano-san," said Chief Uramura. "He's-"

"I'm right here, rooster!" yelled a badly bruised fellow. "Just you wait when I get released. I'll defeat you!"

"Sure thing," yawned Sano.

"Why you-!" The man turned red, then purple. Then… "That's right. I know something you don't! So even if you go doing hero-shit, you'll probably be too late anyhow."

"Silence!" thundered another one of the captives, the leader. "Desist before you spill more than you can clean up. It is not the way of our group to ransom freedom with our tongues."

"Ah shut up! That bastard schemer brought about our dishonor. Very well, united we stood, united we'd fall. I'd drag him down with his stupid plans. Hey, you superhero jackass! He's after a girly man and his man-girl. Go do me a favor and beat up that loser too. And then we'll fight again!"

"Anytime, sweet cakes," called back Sano, smirking. "Girly man eh? Only know one girly man in pink. And man-girl. Jou-chan would spill blood."

"You idiot!" burst out Yahiko. "He's talking about Kenshin and Kaoru! They're in trouble!"

"I know that!" snapped Sano, irritated. "And I'm on my way to the clinic. They're there. Wanna come?"

"Oh, my! And aren't we in a hurry," said Yahiko sarcastically. 

"Yahiko, Yahiko. I didn't know you cared about Jou-chan that much."

"Shut up and get me down here! You're not leaving me!"

"Right. Of course not. You are coming with me as proof to Megitsune that it ain't my fault I didn't know she was coming."

"Why you blackmailer! Release me now!"

"All in good time, Yahiko-chan."

And so the rooster hoisted his strange pack over his shoulder and merrily strolled down the lane towards home.

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

Kenshin and Kaoru has finally made up. ^.^ Still, Kenshin hadn't told her _when_ exactly they had to get married. 

Who/what was it they saw that was so appalling?

Will Sano arrive in time to lend his fists or will he fall under the might of the Fowl's Bane?

Will Yahiko ever get down from the odoriferous tower?

Will Enishi get to  slaughter them?

Stay tuned. Till next week.  (or the next. And the next. And the next.)

JLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJJLJLJ

!!!!RAMBLE ALERT!!!!! à Has no importance to the story whatsoever.

Well, didn't end the story with a cliffhanger. But still….

AHHHHH!!!! Mush! Mush! Too much mush. Much too much mush! Makes me sick. Can't believe wrote such-- wah!!! I'm not cut out for mush! I stink in mush (more so than anything else). Wah….

:pants: There. Done ranting.

I just finished this chapter (duh). It's our school fair. I just finished bouncing around a giant inflated  playpen with Ornery-chan, Seiyo-sama, and Shioan-sama. I had just sneaked out of the fair grounds for fear of the jail booth and am now basking under an electric fan of the cafeteria. Whew. 

I am rambling again. :pouts:

By the way, I just heard some of my batchmates practicing for the Battle of the Bands. They played the first closing song of RK _Tactics_ by the Yellow Monkey. He he (didn't know the president was an otaku. No Ornery-chan, _he_ was not there.) Yadda yadda yadda…

There. I'll stop. I'm so hyper. Whew. 

Thur 011702 circa 16:00


	12. Eleven: SLNS

Disclaimer: Money is an abstract concept. Abstract is intangible.  I think therefore I am, Descartes. Hmm…. Doesn't make any sense. RK not mine. Period.

Note: Ha ha ha ha…. I have a confession to make….. or not. Never mind. This thing has gone too long. (originally planned 4 chapters. What a joke.) Last chapter. For real. 

Chapter 11

Shovelicious Lunatics and Nitrogenous Sonicators

The schemer was very much pleased with himself. He was actually going to succeed on something the Great White One failed in: exterminating the Battousai. True, there was no added glory or honor to gain from the master. The Big One didn't give a damn about this Japanese legend. Personal vendetta was the motive of Yukishiro when he entered this venture months ago, but the master allowed him to use the group's resources. Blatant favoritism.

The schemer no longer cared about that. He would show them all how better he was than that blood-lusting lunatic. The Big One was displeased by the White's withdrawal from the alliance; but it wasn't enough for the schemer to witness his archrival's fall from favor. Yes, to succeed in something the White utterly failed in would be the sweetest revenge.

He thought of himself as a genius. Not even the great Hitokiri would be able to defend himself from an onslaught of attacks raining from all directions simultaneously. It took much work to plan the attack but it paid off. They were in.

Obviously, the diversion in the restaurant worked, too, though not exactly in the way they designed. It was better, perhaps, to have both the ex-assassin and the girl at once. Better yet was the developments caused by the White's stupid plans: Himura Battousai was defenseless without his sakabatou.

Very much satisfied with himself, the schemer leered at the couple. He didn't even flinch at the death glare the Battousai was shooting him. He was too confident of his plans. And reasons he had for that confidence.

Kenshin took in everything at once and understood that perhaps this man's confidence was not merely a result of stupidity or bravado. Sure, even with a shinai he could fight them off; but that would leave Kaoru all open. She was defenseless with her injured arm and ribs but the problem did not stop there. These men were not the typical low-level warriors sent to do the dirty work of provoking one was wont to throw around like hay. These were skilled gangsters, merciless, with no scruples nor conscience. Without help, survival was less than fifty-fifty chance with the disfavor on their side.

"Isn't this sweet?" drawled the schemer. "It's almost a shame we've come and interrupted."

"Good," said Kenshin levelly, never taking his eyes off the man. "You know you're not wanted."

"I suppose, I do owe you an apology."

"Let me guess. You got the wrong house. Well then, get out."

"Oh no no no." The schemer laughed. "I am in the right one. I just want to apologize for involving you in something that's none of your concern. You see, I don't have anything against you at all but I'll still kill you. I am after all, a gentleman unlike some of my ex-colleagues, particularly the one you owe this pleasure to. The Great White, Yukishiro Enishi. Sounds familiar?"

"Enishi…" breathed Kaoru, shivering a little in trepidation. "He has returned for his Jinchuu again… I thought…"

"Him, I know," replied Kenshin crisply, not seeming to heed her at all. "You I do not, nor am I dying with curiosity.  You can die named, or unnamed. Either is convenient."

The schemer chuckled again. "I didn't expect the famous Hitokiri Battousai to be inclined to bluffing. Yes, yes. I do know about that silly vow of yours, and that clown's props, that sakabatou. Very nice of the White to keep it for you, ne?"

"There's a first time for everything. I may underestimate the strength of this and commit something unprecedented." He clenched the shinai menacingly. 

"Battousai, you make me laugh." Again another of those irritating laughs. "These gentlemen I have brought with me are the best fighters of the Shanghai Triad. And, yes, I am the new triad third. The incompetent fool that Yukishiro assigned was arrested hours after initiation. I'm afraid we're all unlike that insane man."

"Kenshin," said Kaoru. "What's going on?"

"Kaoru-dono," he replied. "Perhaps, explanations are better if kept for later."

"Oh come now," butt in the schemer. "Why not grant the lady's request?"

"None of your business," snarled Kenshin. "You. Motive?"

"Ah. Why do I want your head? That's simple. Because of my hate for Yukishiro Enishi. Did you know how much I worked for the Big One? I slaved over work to be able to reach my position in the group. I paid time, youth, sweat, blood, -and yes!- flesh: all for the syndicate.  But him. Him! That white-haired foreigner suddenly stole the act! Yes. When he came everybody got so taken up with him. Yukishiro this, Yukishiro that. He was promoted swiftly and became the triad third instead of me. Him! And he became the Big One's favorite. That nance actually doted on him! And I, I who had worked faithfully for years was kicked aside. Kicked aside, you hear!?!" The schemer sniffed and blew on his sleeve. "Yukishiro Enishi, I hate you with all my heart!"

For  a while, Kenshin was actually speechless. He was silently demanding why in heaven's name the most unluckiest things happen to him. Kaoru, meanwhile, had more practical questions.

"What does that got to do with us?" she asked as stealthily as she could. "I mean, Enishi isn't exactly in love with either of us, is he? He hated my cooking. And he hit me a few times."

"He hit you?!" thundered Kenshin. "I think you didn't say that."

"You're right. Technically he didn't. It was the door. Besides, I think he's more afraid of me than even you. Mou! I'm not some kind of monster!"

_If only you can scare this person away_, he thought. Still, he lost the somewhat stymied look, but something lingered in his expression that softened his glare a bit. Hn. Typical rurouni stunt. Well, all right not-so-typical response. Another time he might have even smiled complacently at the raving man before him. But not now. Yep. Not now. He was, after all , interrupted at such an untimely instance…. Grrr!

The schemer was not happy. "I don't need your pity, Battousai!" he shrieked, face twisted in his wrath. "I know your ways. Sympathizing, indeed! It's reverse psychology, a ruse to catch your enemies off guard. Well, you're not taking _me_ in. And I don't think you'll pity me when you find out what I'll do to you and your precious doll. I'll kill you! I'll kill you myself. Yes. He'll hate that! I'll still his so-called Jinchuu from him. I'll execute that simple mission he failed in. Bwahahahaha!!!!"

"Oro…" 

The word just popped out. Despite the impending danger, despite the gravity of the situation, the word just popped slipped.

"That's really something new," he muttered.

"Kenshin…"

"It's all right, Kaoru."

"Aa. All right, miss," said the schemer. "It won't hurt a bit. I'll kill you so quickly you're brain won't have time to register pain. I'll make sure you won't experience it at all. He'll hate that as well. See he wanted you to suffer. He wanted you to suffer in _his_ hands. But no! I'll beat him to it. I'll kill you first. I will! Do you doubt me?!" He cackled maniacally. 

"Bonkers," observed Kaoru dismally. "I think he's the one who should really be called the lunatic."

"Shut up!" screamed the schemer. "Don't you dare ridicule me! I'm tired of everybody insulting and belittling me. I'll prove you all wrong!"

Kenshin had been sneaking sidelong glances at Kaoru. When finally she realized that he wasn't merely ogling at her, she immediately perceived its meaning. Just as discreetly, she nodded in understanding.

"Then settle your problem with Enishi himself!" declared Kenshin. "I too am tired of being interru- I mean targeted just like you are tired of… of being interrupted from your rise to power. Leave us be!"

"No!"  bawled the schemer, his undernourished frame quivering in his rage. "You will be the ultimate sacrifice! With you I will prove to that despicable White that I am better than him. Hundreds of times better! Look at his stupid plan. It obviously failed! Ha! From what we saw a while, he wouldn't be doing any hackings this afternoon."

"Kenshin," said Kaoru suspiciously. "Are you sure the information really should wait for later?"

"Of course, I am," replied the rurouni hastily. "Later would be good. Let's just concentrate on  offering hospitality to the gentlemen, ne?"

"That's right. I almost forgot!"

Suddenly, with that petrifying battle cry of hers, Kaoru flung her uninjured fist at the jaw of the nearest person to her, stunning everyone present. 

"I didn't say now!" wailed Kenshin, himself busy with flaying the frenzied opponents quickly and efficiently as he chased after his spirited girl. "Be careful! Your ribs- Stay near me!"

"I am _not_ an invalid!" She kicked one in the shin and tripped another. "I can take them!"

No, she couldn't, and she knew it, too. Acting with more prudence than she's wont to, she gave one last blow to the man standing on her way. She ran back to Kenshin's side and stuck by him. She helped fend of attacks, trying not to wince with pain. Still, they were too many and too skilled. Again they were surrounded. Outside the circle of the now silent assassins, the schemer giggled neurotically. 

"Kill them! Kill them both!"

Cold. These men were cold, as cold as the gleam of the blades they carried drawn. They weren't like the normal run of underlings sent to finish little jobs. Reasoning was pointless. They answered only to one man and to that man only. They were perfect fighting machines. And the space between them and the two was slowly tapering to a close. Still, the Battousai waited, waited for an opportunity to stage an escape without jeopardizing her. And she waited, too, trusting as ever, keeping alert and vigilant of his movements to be able to react accordingly. Still, they came…

Then, from the outside, a wild cry came. It came steadily nearer. That cry…. That familiar cry…

In a blur, the figure rushed at the schemer and felled him with one great blow. The sheathed katana hit its mark and the schemer collapsed, knocked senseless. 

"Conceited fool," he said. "You have allowed the Battousai to distract you with foolish talk. That's an old trick in the book."

Meanwhile, the other attackers stood still, frozen while nearly on top of the defiant couple. Kenshin took the opportunity to lunge at the foremost men, catching them inadvertent. Without resistance, he was able to extract both himself and Kaoru from the rabble. Still, the men took no heed of the two of them.

 The assassins were focused on the newcomer. Yes, he was very familiar. It was that tasseled hilt, that familiar sweep of the black cloak. It was those dark glasses, and most of all, the white hair…

"Hail the Great White One! Hail the white leader!"

To the extreme befuddlement of Kenshin and Kaoru, the black garbed assassins rushed at Enishi, bowing before him humbly. 

"Master, you have returned!" declared the leader. "We are under your command. Speak and it shall be done."

"Good," said Enishi very coolly. " Shut up and butt out of my designs."

Kaoru clutched rather tightly at Kenshin, wary at what may happen next. To her surprise, he returned the squeeze but casually spoke to the newcomer as if that newcomer wasn't Yukishiro Enishi who tore apart their lives only some months ago. (yup a little like Sano the day before.)

"I thought you said you won't leave your shop?" said Kenshin.

"I will not  be bested by that pathetic cretin," replied the White with much dignity and turned away to attend to the gangsters fawning over him.

"O Great White one!" said the awe-inspired fans. "Long had we awaited this homecoming. Hail the White!"

"Kenshin, what…" asked Kaoru, a little dizzy. "That was weird."

"I agree, Kaoru-dono," he said. "I couldn't agree more."

"We're back to the 'dono'?" she burst out indignantly. "Some respectful samurai that you are! And just a while ago you were-" She stopped, reddening intensely.

"Oro!' he murmured plaintively. "But Kaoru-dono is sweeter, anyway."

"Sweeter my foot!"

"Can I call you Dulcinea then?"

"What? Dulciwho?"

"Er… Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  Thou art more lovely and more temperate:"

"Eh? What are you saying? Are you-"

"Farewell! thou art too dear for my possessing-"

"Kenshin, did you hurt yourself a while ago?" She felt for his forehead.

"Can I please keep the 'dono'?" he pleaded fervently. 

But before things could get any more tangled up (or mushier. ick.), the dojo gates swung open. 

"Yahiko will you just tell her the truth!"

"Let me go first, you! You smell like poop."

"Stop bullying Yahiko into your alibis, rooster-head."

"I am not! Yahiko, I'll twist your ne-"

They stopped. Finally they noticed the chaos in there. There was the suspicious sight of Kenshin holding a bandaged Kaoru, and of course, the bizarre scene of grown men kowtowing before the terrifying lunatic.

"Enishi!" roared Yahiko at once. "What did you do to them?"

Megumi gasped, crushing the portion of flesh she had grabbed from Sano earlier. "What is he doing here?" she asked shakily.

Sano yawned. "Signing autographs," he said, obviously not giving a damn. "Oi Kenshin! What's up with the lunatic and his entourage? Is that some weird form of orgy or something?"

"Um," said Kenshin awkwardly. "Let's just ignore them de gozaru."

"Ken-san! Kaoru-san!" said Megumi, rushing to them. "Did he-"

"Oh we're fine," answered Kaoru. "Just confused. Very confused. Kenshin?"

"Ano…" started he. "Ehe… _That._" He pointed to the prostrated figure whose big mouth was widely opened disgustingly. "That person wanted vengeance from Enishi. He was going to do it by killing us and therefore stealing the Jinchuu."

"Wait. Lemme get this straight," said Sano. "So the lunatic was telling the truth about that? There really is another lunatic on the loose after you?"

"Apparently."

"Of all the sick things…." He shook his head. "What kind of stupid idiotic moron would kill the archenemy of his archenemy just to get back at him? Damn."

"So you were telling the truth…" said Megumi thoughtfully. "I didn't think you were that imbecilic to formulate such an outrageous alibi."

"Of course, I was telling the truth!" snapped Sano indignantly.

"Oh, of course, you told the truth about that," she quipped. "And lied about everything else. Very convenient."

"Did not! You, Kenshin! You back me up."

"Don't bring Ken-san into this! You were probably at the geisha house last night. Wait, don't tell me you're having an affair!"

"With who, fox-lady? Kenshin? Ha!"

"I wouldn't out it past you," she replied darkly.

"Hey! You are going too far!"

"Well, it certainly was no woman. No woman would near you by a mile radius!"

"And what does that make you, woman? Oh right. A vixen!"

"Rooster just tell the truth. You're busted."

"Ano, Megumi-dono," Kenshin finally interrupted. "I'll vouch for Sano. Yahiko really didn't give the letter to Sano until this morning."

"You hear that?" said Sano triumphantly. "I'm innocent."

Megumi eyed him silently, arms crossed. "Ignorance is no excuse," she said, turning away.

"Hey wait a minute!" protested Sano, abandoning his sack o' Yahiko. "That's not fair!"

Silence.

"Hey, don't you dare give me the silent treatment!"

Silence still.

"Baby, sweetcakes, muffin, please! I'm sorry already."

S-I-L-E-N-C-E

"You already punched me five times, kicked me thrice and threw me wound twice! What more do you want!?"

Megumi walked of disinterestedly.

"This can't be happening!" wailed Sano. "What is this world coming to? I can't argue with myself!!"

Meanwhile, Yahiko was busy struggling with his bonds.

"Aurgh!!!" he growled in frustration. He sighted Kenshin and Kaoru just sitting there watching the chicken squawk at his predator. 

"You two!" he called towards them angrily. "Are you gonna just sit there all day? And geeze, busu-sama, have a little decency and get off him!"

Kaoru blushed delicately but didn't rush to maim the flustered Yahiko. She primly got of Kenshin's lap and untied her student.

"Domo," muttered Yahiko grudgingly, but was distracted soon after by a statement of Sanosuke's that managed to float within their hearing.

"Really, Megitsune! Blame it all on the brat."

"HEY!" Yahiko ran to their spot to defend himself. "It's your fault you kept interrupting me whenever I tried to tell you yesterday. Then you came here at the dojo at noon a while ago. Where'd you keep Kenshin all night, anyway?"

"Yes," said Kaoru. "Where were you all night?" She sniffed at Kenshin and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You reek with sake."

At that Megumi's stoic face broke into a devilish grin, fox ears popping out their hiding place.

"My money," she finally spoke. "I want my winnings, rooster."

"W-what?" sputtered Sano. "You can't accuse me of breaking the agreement just because _he_ stinks! Smell me if you want, fox."

"No way! Your current smell hides all other smells. The evidence speaks for itself."

"Oi, Kenshin, tell her I wasn't with you. Tell her you went to the bar alone."

Kenshin very prudently stilled his tongue. 

"How can you abandon me after all I've done?" Sano sported a betrayed glare. "Megitsune you gotta believe! Yahiko's framing me."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Yahiko. "So how come you and Kenshin came here together a while ago?"

"Shut up already, brat!"

"Well?" prompted Megumi. "Why?"

"We met! Okay? We just met."

"You said you were having a hangover!" declared Yahiko. "You yelled it all over the place."

"That was Kenshin, you moron!"

"He didn't look like he was having a hangover! You're just a big fat lying chick-"

"Why you!"

Both disappeared under a cloud of dust.

Megumi shrugged. "Challenge me a little next time, rooster head," she said placidly. "I didn't even break a sweat figuring it out."

Kaoru meanwhile was frowning a little at Kenshin. "You were having a hangover?" she said. "I don't care about your sake consumption, Kenshin, but I hope you're not turning it into a habit."

"Of course not, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin with an angelic smile.

"Nobody wants a second Sanosuke."

"Hear! Hear!" pronounced Megumi, nodding in heartfelt agreement.

"You should have seen him last night," butt in Sanosuke sulkily. "He must have downed drums of sake."

"Sano, that's extremely exaggerated de gozaru," Kenshin protested weakly.

"And he got drunk! Boy did he get drunk. First time I've seen him ever! No surprise, too. He wasn't just matching me drink for drink. He surpassed me a good threefold!"

"I see," said Megumi in a velvety voice. "And what else did he do?"

"Sano…" Kenshin dissented.

Megumi held up a halting hand. "I think we all need to hear this. Why was he drinking that much? Did you coerce him or something?"

"Hell no! He was so depressed last I could have kicked him around and get no reaction."

"Not even 'oro's'?" asked Yahiko gleefully, highly amused by the prospect. (mental image: red worm on the dirt crying "Oro!" every time a chicken feet clawed at him and a spiky-combed head pecked at him.)

"Not even an oro. You should have been there, Yahiko. If I get him to come with me occasionally, I'd probably get much dough. The place's a little too pricey for my taste but I might become a regular there with him as a ticket. Folks there love him. Found him entertaining. Stand up comedy really. But I think they found the dramatics better than the singing."

"He sang?!?" groaned Yahiko. 

Kenshin was his gi and hair combined. Beside him, avoiding his eyes, Kaoru fidgeted uneasily. Megumi was smiling slyly, brooding on some impending evil. But Sano didn't notice at all.

"He sang like crazy, boy!" he roared heartily. "He clambered up a table, stole a ladle from one of the other tables and sang: " Sano began swaying and mocking Kenshin in a falsetto. 

"Oh Kaoru! I am but a fool.

Darling I love you, though you treat me cruel.

You hurt me. And you make me cry.

But if you leave me I will surely die.

Darling there will never be another, 'cause I love you so.

Don't ever leave me. Say you'll never go.

I will always want you for my sweetheart. No matter what you do

Oh Kaoru. So in love with you."

Sano ended with a guffaw, collapsing on the floor in hilarity. By now, Kaoru was blushing as well. Kenshin, on the other hand, was practically fainting in humiliation. 

"Orororororo…" he whimpered. 

Yahiko was snorting with laughter. "Hooooo!!! That must have been a riot!" he managed to gasp out. "That was embarrassing Sano! Good thing I wasn't there. I'm so happy you left me. Pathetic, Kenshin. That was pathetic!"

"Ho ho ho ho!" laughed Megumi, fox style, with ears and all. "Sake and a broken heart is a dangerous combination."

Kaoru, though, still beet red with self-consciousness, swallowed hard and patted Kenshin in the back. "Um… Just don't drink that much again, Kenshin."

 "That's right!" agreed Sano, eyes feral with the will to avenge himself. "It's a bad habit for one like you. I mean, you wouldn't want to end up like your Shishou, now would you? Anyway, after all you've been through you haven't developed one yet. Besides, you're gonna marry Jou-chan, right?" He quirked an eyebrow at the rurouni. "You _have_ asked her?"

"None of your business!" snapped Kaoru.

"Whoa there, Jou-chan!" said Sano. "I have enough of females hunting me. I was gonna say it didn't matter anyway since he's been living with you and that didn't made him desperate enough to become alcoholic so nothing will!"

"Why you!" Kaoru swung to gather energy for a big punch. 

"Maa, maa…" Of course, Kenshin, the universal pacifist, held her back. 

"Don't worry, Kaoru-chan," said Megumi. "I'll do it for you." And without any delay, she gave Sano a whopping upper cut! "Hmph. Filthy unwashed rooster!"

"All right, that's it! You've bullied me long enough. What is it this time?"

"I'll ask you the last time, rooster. I'm giving you a chance to tell the truth and redeem yourself. Where were you last night?"

"I was at ho-"

"You were watching Ken-san croon in a bar! Wasn't that what you just told us?"

"Err…" Sano finally gave up. "Fine. So I did. What the heck? Don't I always?" he exploded.

"Right!" retorted Megumi. "Pay up."

"Maa, maa," interrupted the recovered Kenshin. 

"Shut up, Ken-san!"

"Yeah! This is all your fault, traitor!"

"See?" joined in Yahiko. "I was telling the truth. When you dropped off Kaoru last night, you went to a bar, got drunk and woke up late. Therefore, I am innocent. You're fault you didn't read the letter. You're fault you didn't fetch Megumi."

"Why you little-"

"Don't come near him, you dirty fowl!" ordered Megumi, shielding Yahiko. "You'll spread your germs."

"I resent that! I'm betting 400 bucks I take a bath once a day!"

"I won't let you trick me again. You just tried to cheat out of this bet remember?"

"Well, babe." Sano grinned cutely. "You can move in to be sure."

"The nerve!" Megumi stomped off indignantly. "As if."

"Well, then I'll move in! Hey, come on. I need money. Hey!"

"The nerve of you-!" Megumi smacked him hard.

"What? The clinic is empty. Dr. Genzai and the kids are on vacation remember?"

"You pervert!" Megumi flew at him in rage and slapped him again hard. "Stay away from me!"

Sano sulkily rubbed his smarting face. "It's not my problem you think hentai thoughts!"

"Hentai-"

_SHING!_

The rasp of the blade quickly shut up the quarrels. 

"Oops," said Sano. "We just forgot a little something."

Enishi had them surrounded by his men.

"You sure did," agreed Enishi. "A few hours till death. Do you want to shorten the waiting?"

"I thought you said ignore them Kenshin?" said Yahiko. "And give me back my shinai!"

"See you wasted time talking pervy nonsense!" chided Megumi.

"Well, why didn't you bolt?" retorted Sano.

"You didn't!"

"Heh. Didn't know you trusted me that much."

"Couldn't see the point because your stupid enough not to bolt either way!"

"Silence!" thundered Enishi. "So what will it be?"

"Ah, shut up an wait, lunatic," said Sano. "I did all the work."

_What do I do now? That Enishi is crazy! I just made up with her a while ago. What if she takes offense and gets mad again? We can't fight our way out of this one. What do I do? What do I do!?!_

_All right. Calm down. Breath in, breath out. Remember what Sano said. Aggressiveness. Sweep her off her feet. You're a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master. You can do it. Yes._

_No. No. No. No! Sanosuke is crazy too! Forgive me… I'll probably die either way. Oro!_

Kaoru nudged Kenshin in concern. "What is he talking about? What's wrong?"

To her surprise, he didn't answer at all. Under the watchful eyes of everybody else, he did the most shocking thing imaginable. He pulled her roughly to him and kissed her. He kissed her good. He kissed her long. And I mean loooooong.

"What are you doing to her?!" yelped Yahiko in panic. "Kenshin let my teacher breath! Don't kill her!"

Finally, he let her go, ignoring the hanging jaws in front of them and the poor student of Kamiya dojo, aghast and petrified.

"Kaoru-dono," he said. "Let's get married now."

Kaoru was giddy, her surroundings blurred. Even though blood was pounding into her head, she was still breathless and lightheaded. Maybe it was because of the lack of oxygen (maybe the blood went to her cheeks instead of her brain?) or perhaps it was from sheer ecstasy.

"N-now?" she stuttered incoherently.

"Yes." Kenshin nodded enthusiastically, eyes guileless but expectant. He fished from his pockets a ring and slipped it on her finger. "Now."

Kaoru stared first at her finger, then at him, speechless. Finally, "Okay." And swayed on her feet. He caught her and she collapsed against him.

"Whoohoo!!!" cheered Sano. "Way to go Kenshin! That was smooth! That was really smooth! Creaseless, man. Perfect!"

"Hmmm…." mused Megumi. Finally, she gave up. "All right, Sano, how did you do it?"

"It's a secret, fox! Drop what I owe you and I'll tell you the details."

"As if you'd actually pay me if I don't."

"That's the point, babe. Either way it's a win-win situation."

Yahiko on the other hand looked ready to puke. "That's gross! That's disgusting!" he raved. "How can you show such an atrocious thing to my innocent eyes?? You! I thought you were my teacher. And you, you're my role model! How can you do this to me?!?!!"

And so it came to be that Kamiya Kaoru became Himura Kaoru only one day after Himura Kenshin's proposal. Everything went without a hitch. It was  a great day for medicine and science too according to Megumi. That day it was proven that despite the size of it's brain, a rooster can still conjure a scheme and pull it off successfully.

The priest came on time. Sanosuke's friends had taken care of everything for the ceremony. The reception had to be delayed till some few weeks later but that didn't prevent busybodies from snooping around.

Tae-san was there. She cried throughout the ceremony, like a good old mother. Tsubame-chan cried too because Tae was crying. Sanosuke claimed that Yahiko cried but the latter bit his hand when he said it. Whether or not that's true is as good as anybody's guess.

Enishi kept his word. As his wedding gift, he returned Kenshin's precious sakabatou gift-wrapped. He stayed the whole time but didn't cause any trouble at all. (No he didn't cry.) He didn't kill anybody so far and didn't seem like planning to do so anytime soon. But there's no way to be sure, correct?

hr

The schemer was finally awaked, roused by the din coming from the nearby house.

"What's that infernal noise?" he groaned as he sat up.

"A little marital friction," replied the voice. "The girl has just discovered my brilliant stratagem in getting her married to her husband."

Comprehension swiftly struck the schemer. His sleepy eyes cleared and he saw the statuesque form of the White standing before him. 

"You!" he snarled. "I have enough of you upstaging me in everything! Very well. I will kill _you_."

Black figures rose from the shadows and surrounded them both.

"I think not," said Enishi quietly. 

The schemer stewed in silence for a while. Finally, he regained composure and gave a shrill laugh.

"You call me schemer," he said. "You should be the one called that. Yes. You do think I cannot see through your plans? You want him to be happy, to gain more and more. The more he gains the more he will lose. The more he'll feel pain. The more he'll suffer. The more satisfaction. That would be a perfect Jinchuu, wouldn't it?  You'd destroy everything later!"

To his surprise Enishi laughed. 

"I'm right. I hit the mark, didn't I?"

Enishi stopped his laughter, glaring at the man before him.

"Simple minded fool," he hissed. "Why would I kill them? Why would I rob myself of the enjoyment? Why would I halt my Jinchuu ever?

"You are pathetic, schemer! I thought you understood that the main point of Jinchuu is suffering. Not necessarily death but suffering. Yes. I would always cherish the thought that Himura Battousai would forever suffer. He'll suffer more than he made my sister suffer. Suffer for life. Suffer, suffer, suffer…"

Sweatdrop.

Never mind, let  us all just wipe our brows and check out the newly weds, shall we?

"K-k-Kaoru-dono! Not that! You'd break your father's favorite- No!"

"So we're really back to the 'dono' huh? Take this!" And the figurine hurtled out of her hand in a perfect pitch.

"Orooo!! Ooof." 

Kenshin managed to catch the porcelain. Kaoru sighed in relief in spite of herself and slumped down into her haunches in exhaustion.

"Why didn't you just tell me about Sano and Enishi blackmailing you?"

"Because like I said, I want you to know the truth," he replied, sighing and sitting down beside her. "Would you have married me had you known about the conditions? I think not."

"Damn straight. I would have clobbered you all."

"I thought so." He smiled and cuddled her to him. "Sanosuke's style is convenient. Partial truths are still truths."

"So does that mean you're forced?"

"Kaoru-chan let's just forget about that shall we?" he whispered in her ear. "Remember the unfinished business before _they_ came?"

"Yes…" She shivered under his heated gaze. "How could I forget…"

"Well? Shall we?"

"I think…" She stroke his face tenderly. His skin tingled beneath her touch. Her voice increasing his trepid anticipation. "I think…"

SLAP!

"I THINK NOT!"

"Oro?!"

"I'm not falling for that again, sweet talker! Tricking poor naïve girls into marriage. You just did that to protect me didn't you?"

"W-well, yes. No! I mean, that's also a reason but-"

"Forget it, Kenshin. No slipping out of this one."

"Kaoru!"

"So if Enishi didn't come along you would have never asked."

"No! Of course I would have. Sano was planning by himself."

"Oh sure. Thanks to Enishi anyway."

End

8:44:15

122202

Right. Thanks to Enishi. Shall we offer him our gratitude?

"This is my Jinchuu. Mine I tell you! I have succeeded. I am the sole survivor! I'll get a million dollars. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Whew. Finally the finished it!! It was fun playing with them. He he he.  

Thanks to everyone who's read this. (wow. Such patience and tolerance.) To everyone who has commented, you have no idea how much that prodded me to finish this thing. Yep that's it. I didn't want to post this unfinished (that was a loooong time ago. June '01?) because I was afraid I won't be able to finish it ever and I'll just run out of steam. But because of comments , I become aware that someone' s reading this thing and I'd have to finish it because I myself hate it when stories get abandoned. There.  Thank you very much.

Heh. I think I'll go back to writing serious YYH fics now. Hmmm… This was sheer madness.

Right. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  Thou art more lovely and more temperate:" That's from Shakespeare's Sonnet 18. And this one: "Farewell! thou art too dear for my possessing-" is from his Sonnet 87. Dulcinae (sp?) is a character from Don Quixote de La Mancha by Cervantes. Grr…. English class is really rubbing on me bad.

I don't know the details about the song "Oh Carol". Just that it isn't mine and I'm just borrowing it. It was for another of Ornery-chan's weird songfic dare and I inserted it here for convenience so I don't have to write a separate songfic. =P Ornery-chan, are you continuing that fic about why Sano failed to match K&K?

Lemons. I can't write lemons. Well, I probably can if I try. But no. Sorry. (Ha ha ha. You'll never get one from me, Seiyo-sama!)


End file.
